Le témoignage d'Emy-Lise Gamp
by Amy311996
Summary: Le 1er août 1997, le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède les pleins pouvoirs sur la Grande Bretagne. C'est alors que commence les persécutions contre les Sangs de Bourbes, les Cracmols, les Sangs Mêlés, etc. Emy-Lise Gamp raconte comment des sorciers qu'elle a connus ont été assassinés par les Mangemorts.
1. Le discours de Pius Thicknesse

**Ma nouvelle fanfic est en ligne ! Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai commencé, je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ce sera différent de mes autres fanfics, en tout cas complètement différent de "Un jour, on sera deux". J'espère que vous ne vous y perdrez pas avec les personnages... j'avoue que j'ai hésité à la publier pour ça, j'avais peur qu'il y ait trop de personnages. Bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez du mal n'hésitez pas à me faire la remarque pour la suite ou à me poser des questions ! Voilà, voilà il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise :)**

* * *

**Le témoignage d'Emy-Lise Gamp**

_Le 1__er__ août 1997, le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède les pleins pouvoirs sur la Grande Bretagne. C'est alors que commence les persécutions contre les Sangs de Bourbes, les Cracmols, les Sangs Mêlés, etc. Emy-Lise Gamp raconte comment des sorciers qu'elle a connus ont été assassinés par les Mangemorts. Il y a Henri et Lizzie qui vont se marier, Cécilia, la sœur de Lizzie, Jenny, une Sang Pur qui n'est pas comme ses semblables, Camille et Sacha, deux meilleures amies, Louis et Harvey, les colocataires inséparables, et les deux sœurs japonaises Keina et Eléa. Une sorte de Seconde Guerre Mondiale façon sorcier. _

* * *

**1**

**Le discours de Pius Thicknesse**

Avez-vous déjà connu la persécution ? La honte d'être ce que vous êtes ? Savez-vous ce que vous pouvez ressentir lorsque le monde entier vous considère comme un monstre ? Et quelle est votre faute ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre car votre seule faute sera d'être venue au monde. Oh, vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous défendre face à la justice, celle-ci se sera assuré bien avant tout ceci de monter la société contre vous, et même vos meilleurs amis retourneront leur veste. Vous les maudissez tous et vous n'avez plus qu'une envie : clamer encore plus fort votre innocence qui ne sera jamais entendu. Et si vous avez la folle idée de protester, de vous opposer à la justice en ces temps sombres vous finirez comme les criminels, et le reste de l'humanité pensera que vous étiez un assassin.

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter sera celle qui contera les derniers jours de sorciers dont leur seule faute aura été d'être lié d'une quelconque façon aux moldus. Durant la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Sangs de Bourbes, les Cracmols, et les personnes qui défendront ces sorciers, auront été persécutés jusqu'à la mort pour la majorité. Une seule règle était nécessaire pendant ces temps-là : ne parlez jamais de vos origines moldues ou votre fin était proche. Quant à se rebeller, ni pensez même pas ou vous finirez comme eux. Silence et patience étaient donc deux qualités impératives.

Je m'appelle Emy-Lise Gamp et je suis Sang Pur ce qui était une chance incroyable à cette époque. J'ai vu des amis mourir pour avoir eu des parents moldus, j'ai vu des innocents perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient pour avoir côtoyé des nés moldus. J'ai vu le massacre se propager dans toute la Grande-Bretagne et s'étendre en Europe jusqu'à envahir le monde entier. J'ai assisté à la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à sa destruction.

Cette histoire commença en 1997, et plus précisément le 1er août 1997 jour où Pius Thicknesse fut nommé Ministre de la Magie. Chaque sorcier présent savait qu'il était une marionnette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant, aucun n'aura réagit et tous auront laissé la situation se dégrader jusqu'à ce que viennent les meurtres.

Ce jour-ci, devant le monument « La Magie est Puissance », était présent Charles-Henri Gamp, mon cousin. Il préférait être appelé Henri plutôt que Charles-Henri, donc à partir de ce moment-ci, nous l'appellerons Henri - le nom complet c'était pour la petite anecdote. Henri travaillait au département de la justice magique, dans la brigade de la police magique pour plus de précision. En tant que chef de la brigade, j'avais imaginé qu'Henri réagirait à tout ceci mais comme la plupart des personnes, il n'avait pas bougé. Moi non plus d'ailleurs je n'avais pas bougé. Pourquoi ? Parce que sur le moment je m'étais dite : « Cool, ça ne me concerne pas ». Seulement, j'avais tord puisque cela concernait le Monde de la Sorcellerie. En outre le fait qu'Henri puisse occuper une haute fonction au Ministère – la grande fierté de la famille – mon cousin était fou amoureux. Justement, il était fiancé depuis trois mois à Lizzie Purse.

Cette Lizzie était très appréciée de notre famille. Une petite blonde douce et adorable comme toutes ces personnes dont vous sentez la chaleur du cœur après avoir échangé simplement deux mots. Elle était néanmoins née de deux parents au sang impur. Pas de chance… Evidemment, aucun membre de notre famille ne le savait, ni Henri, et pas même moi à cette époque. Pour l'instant, il fallait retenir qu'Henri, mon cousin, et Lizzie étaient fiancés depuis trois mois et qu'ils envisageaient donc de se marier prochainement. En vérité, elle s'appelait Elizabeth Purse, mais pour aller plus vite on l'appelait Lizzie. Oui, nous sommes des fainéants. Elle travaillait sous la direction du ministre de la magie, dans le département de la coopération magique internationale. Vous imaginez donc les tensions qui allaient suivre.

Près de Lizzie, sa grande sœur Cécilia devenue Mrs. Hausmann depuis son mariage il y a cinq ans écoutait le discours de manière concentrée. Celle-ci était une belle femme travaillant en tant que journaliste pour le magazine Sorcière Hebdo, sous la direction de Mr. Williams. Son mari, Drag Hausmann travaillait à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste et il était le seul à connaître les origines de sa femme et sa sœur. Cécilia et Drag avaient un fils de trois ans appelé Noé. Un prénom d'origine peu anglaise mais qui ravissaient tous les sorciers. A notre époque, les prénoms étrangers étaient très à la mode. « Noé, quel prénom ! Noé ! » Disait-on.

Vous pouvez être tranquille, la famille Gamp-Purse-Hausmann s'arrêtera ici. A présent, je vous parlerai de miss. Jenny. Elle aussi, elle a un prénom raccourcit. Cette miss. Jenny se nommait véritablement Jennifer Prewett, un prénom qu'elle arborait par-dessus tout en particulier parce qu'elle détestait sa famille pro Sang Pur. Ses amis l'appelaient Jen mais tous ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas l'appelaient Jenny et quant à moi, c'était miss. Jenny puisqu'elle était ma patronne. Attention, ne vous imaginez pas une vieille toute ridée, bien loin de là ! Miss. Jenny venait de fêter ses vingt-sept ans et la fin de sa première année en tant que rédactrice en chef à la Gazette du Sorcier. Miss. Jenny était très jolie et personne ne savait pourquoi elle était encore célibataire. Je supposais toujours que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas choisir l'un des maris que lui présentaient ses parents ce qui pouvait, en effet, se comprendre. Miss. Jenny était très grande mais alors très grande ! Elle avait en plus de cela une passion pour les talons hauts ce qui la rendaient encore plus grande. Elle avait des cheveux châtains tellement clairs que certaines personnes la décrivaient blonde, mais tout à fait entre nous ne vous avisez jamais de lui dire qu'elle était blonde. Jamais ! Ce sera donc châtain clair aux forts (très forts !) reflets blonds. En plus de cela, miss. Jenny avait les cheveux lisses ce qui lui donnait un air strict – ce qu'elle était entre autre – et une frange qui lui tombait devant ses yeux gris. Personnellement, je trouvais que cette couleur était gâchée puisqu'elle s'obstinait à cacher ses yeux sous une couche de maquillage tellement noir qu'on l'aurait confondu avec un panda. C'était vraiment dommage parce que miss. Jenny était vraiment belle.

A côté d'elle, les deux jeunes femmes qui écoutaient attentivement le discours avec une seule pensée : « On est dans la merde », étaient Camille Toms et Sacha Burbles. Vous ne connaissez pas ces noms ? C'est tout à fait normal, vous allez voir pourquoi. Toutes les deux étaient meilleures amies depuis leur enfance, d'ailleurs personne ne savait exactement depuis combien d'année elles se connaissaient. En bref, Camille c'était la blonde toute mignonne qui faisait craquer l'homme derrière elle. Celui-là c'était Louis Alzar qui était amoureux de Camille depuis… Parfois, entre collègues, on aimait bien plaisanter en disant qu'il savait à quoi ressemblait la fille de ses rêves le jour où il était né. Seulement, il y avait un bémol. Et oui, il y avait toujours des obstacles quand on rencontrait l'âme sœur, sinon ça ne ferait pas une histoire d'amour passionnante. Donc dans l'histoire, il y avait Louis le toutou de la belle Camille, et Cameron Prewett – le cousin éloigné de miss. Jenny – le magnifique. En tout cas, ce petit triangle amoureux était plutôt une sorte de chaîne amoureuse, puisque Louis était amoureux de Camille depuis fort longtemps, Camille était amoureuse de Cameron depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé lorsqu'il était venu pour un renseignement au secrétariat où elle travaillait, et Cameron… Je dois vous avouer que je n'avais aucune information sur lui. Il n'y avait pas trop de ragots le concernant parce que c'était un homme assez ennuyeux et assez peu beaucoup très arrogant qui aimait manifestement plaire aux femmes. Donc dans l'histoire, Louis était malheureux parce qu'il avait bien compris que sa Camille ne semblait pas intéressée et Camille était bien naïve parce qu'elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Cameron était un… bref.

Sacha, la meilleure amie de Camille, c'était la rousse qui derrière son large sourire essayait de calculer l'avenir pour prévoir comment s'en sortir avec la situation. Sacha, tout le monde l'aimait parce qu'elle était toujours joyeuse, gentille avec tout le monde, elle avait le cœur sur la main comme disaient les moldus. Enfin, on évitera les proverbes moldus sinon je pourrais très bien me passer la corde au cou sur le champ. Sacha, elle avait surtout beaucoup de style et elle était toujours disponible quand on avait besoin d'elle. Elle mériterait d'ailleurs une augmentation mais son patron - qui n'était autre que mon cousin Henri Gamp - ne semblait pas près à la lui donner. Vous l'aurez compris, Sacha travaillait donc à la Brigade de la police magique et s'occupait de la paperasse. Juste à côté d'elle, celui qui lui jetait des petits coups d'œil inquiet parce qu'il savait que ça allait mal tourner pour elle, c'était Harvey Leroy. Inutile de vous le cacher, tous les deux étaient amoureux, en tout cas c'était ce qu'on racontait entre collègues, mais ils étaient tous les deux coincés et s'obstinaient à prétendre qu'ils étaient amis. Tout à fait entre nous, ils se cachaient derrière cette bonne vieille excuse. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important pour les deux meilleures amies c'étaient de trouver un plan pour s'en sortir car en entendant le discours de Thicknesse, elles avaient tout de suite compris qu'elles se trouvaient mal, voire très mal. Camille était fille de moldus, elle était d'ailleurs la première et la seule sorcière de sa famille. Quant à Sacha, c'était plus compliqué. Son grand-père paternel était le premier sorcier de sa famille et avait épousé une moldue, mais le père de Sacha était un moldu. En conclusion, Sacha était la fille d'un Cracmol qui était aussi Sang Mêlé. Je vous le dis, ce n'était bon du tout… Surtout que contrairement à Lizzie et Cécilia, tout le monde connaissait les origines des deux meilleures amies.

A présent, dirigeons-nous vers le fond, le fin fond de cette foule de sorciers. D'ici, le nouveau ministre donnait l'impression d'être minuscule. Et donc dans le fond de cette assemblée de sorciers qui écoutaient le discours il y avait Keina et Eléa Shaki, la petite sœur de Keina, qui venait d'être diplômée de Poudlard et cherchait actuellement un travail. Elle était venue ici avec sa sœur pour que cette dernière puisse l'accompagner au secrétariat. Pas de chance, la jeune fille arrivait le jour où le nouveau Ministre avait choisi de faire son discours inquiétant. Eléa pensait justement qu'il serait préférable pour elle de quitter le pays plutôt que de rester ici mais Keina, sa grande sœur protectrice, était là pour la rassurer. Keina et Eléa étaient deux sœurs plus que soudées depuis dix ans avec le décès de leurs parents. Afin de brouiller les pistes sur leurs origines moldus, elles avaient falsifié leurs papiers avant de quitter le Japon pour entrer en Grande-Bretagne sous le nom de Perks – celui de leur père adoptif. Puisque personne ne connaissait leurs parents, les pistes étaient trop brouillées pour que le Ministère puisse s'apercevoir de quelque chose, elles n'avaient donc rien à craindre, du moins c'était ce qu'elles pensaient. Keina n'était pas très grande. Petite brune pleine d'énergie avec de jolis yeux bridés, aussi fine que les mannequins pour défilé, elle avait néanmoins cette qualité d'avoir toujours un œil sur sa petite sœur telle une mère toujours attentive. Eléa était tout comme sa sœur, petite et brune aussi elle attachait souvent ses longs cheveux en une couette sur le côté droit. Elle sentait sur son épaule la main ferme et protectrice de sa sœur.

Et tandis que Thicknesse achevait son discours, les sorciers s'observaient entre eux, cherchant ceux qui seraient renvoyés ou peut-être pire, sans oser y penser.

« Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre si vous n'avez rien à cacher. »

* * *

Le premier chapitre est un peu court peut-être mais c'était pour poser un peu le cadre avec tous ces personnages. Voilà, donc dites-moi s'il y a des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises, ou si vous avez des remarques, si vous avez aimé ou pas ! N'hésitez pas ;)


	2. Les justes

**2**

**Les justes**

Miss. Jenny n'avait en effet rien à craindre puisqu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. En revanche, la situation se présentait mal pour ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'intelligence de cacher leurs origines moldus. Tout ceci était sidérant pour miss. Jenny. Comment des sorciers pouvaient être accusés d'être coupables alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de venir au monde ! C'était consternant et pourtant, tous les sorciers qui l'entouraient semblaient être d'accord avec cette extermination du Sang Impur. Qu'était-ce donc le sang impur ? Qui avait le pouvoir de juger que votre sang était incorrect ? Miss. Jenny regardait ses mains alors qu'elle patientait pour prendre l'une des cheminées parmi tous les salariés. Deux veines bleues étaient largement en vue. Ces deux veines provenaient d'un Sang Pur, c'était ce que prétendaient tous les sorciers de la bonne société, mais pour miss. Jenny le sang qui lui coulait dans les veines était celui engendré par ses abrutis de parents et si elle remontait encore plus haut, son sang lui venait de ses encore plus abrutis de grands-parents. Rien qu'à imaginer sa grand-mère maternelle, elle en avait des frissons.

La jeune femme releva la tête lorsqu'on la salua. Elle allait répondre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Dolorès Ombrage. Que lui voulait donc cette vieille peau ? Et qui lui avait donc dit que le rose était à la mode ? Avec son nœud dans les cheveux, ses robes de grand-mère, et son teint tartiné de poudre également rose, Ombrage lui faisait penser à toute ses vieilles filles qui prétendaient connaître tout de la vie et qui pourtant n'y connaissait rien puisqu'elle n'avait rien vécu sans mari, et sans enfants. Miss. Jenny s'efforça un sourire pour la sous-secrétaire d'État qui venait d'obtenir une promotion. _*Félicitation monsieur le Ministre, ce sont encore les pourris qui gagnent en richesse.* _Songea miss. Jenny sans perdre son sourire.

« Jennifer, commença Ombrage avec un large sourire hypocrite.

_Jenny. » Rectifia-t-elle.

Déjà, Ombrage démarrait fort mal la conversation en l'appelant par son prénom que miss. Jenny détestait tellement. Parmi tout ce que miss. Jenny détestait le plus au monde, son prénom arrivait peut-être sur le podium des vainqueurs. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui s'obstinait à l'appeler par son prénom, c'était bien sa grand-mère maternelle. Eh oui, encore elle… D'ailleurs, vous allez la rencontrer souvent cette drôle de grand-mère alors gardez la en tête.

« En tant que rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, j'aimerais que vous passiez au secrétariat pour prendre les nouvelles à publier pour les prochains exemplaires que je vous aurais fait passer. Et aussi, j'aimerais que…

_Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai cru que vous me demandiez de vous céder ma place. Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis _rédactrice en chef_, et c'est donc moi qui choisi les sujets des prochains articles.

_Je le sais très bien mais ne vous méprenez pas si le nouveau Ministre m'a chargé de m'occuper de ceci. Vous avez du travail en moins et toujours le même salaire, réjouissez-vous. »

_*Sauf que ce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre cette vieille peau, c'est que mon salaire j'aime bien me dire que je l'ai mérité parce que j'aime mon métier.* _S'enrageait miss. Jenny. Croyez-moi, lorsque miss. Jenny commençait à s'énerver intérieurement ce n'était jamais bon pour ceux qui se trouvaient autour. En tout cas, Ombrage semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir le visage de miss. Jenny se décomposer.

« Et la deuxième chose que je voulais vous dire, c'est que lorsque vous passerez au secrétariat pour prendre le programme des prochains exemplaires, je voudrais que vous ameniez avec vous toute la liste de vos salariés avec le sang qui y correspond et si ce sont des Sangs Purs, je voudrais savoir le nombre de génération de sorcier dans cette famille.

_Pourquoi ? »

Ombrage la toisa avec un œil soupçonneux. Cette petite jeunette qui avait obtenu un poste important dès ses vingt-trois ans et qui avait monté les échelons de la profession en un rien de temps ne lui plaisait guère, d'autant plus qu'avec sa frange qui lui descendait devant ses yeux cernés de noirs, elle lui paraissait vulgaire. Sans compter les bons vingt centimètres de plus que mesurait miss. Jenny comparé à Ombrage.

« Au cas où vous auriez la mémoire fort courte, je vous rappelle que le Ministre vient de faire un discours sur ces raisons, répondit Ombrage avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

_Au cas où vous auriez du mal à déchiffrer le message dans mes yeux, je vous répète donc la question plus explicitement : pourquoi ces gens doivent-ils être convoqués pour un procès ?

_Je vous répondrai, Jennifer, que ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mon travail consiste à m'occuper de ces questions, et votre travail consiste à publier les réponses que je trouve à ces questions. Un dernier conseil, peut-être ? Evitez de trop vous mêler de ceci… ça pourrait vous attirer des ennuis. » Lui chuchota-t-elle ensuite avec un petit rictus.

Miss. Jenny tourna les talons et prit l'une des cheminées qui était libre. Elle préférait ignorer cette mégère plutôt que de se donner en public. Déjà qu'elle passait pour une personne froide aux yeux du monde entier, pas besoin de passer pour quelqu'un de violent. Certes, elle était une femme d'un caractère plutôt froid avec un humour cassant mais elle savait être plaisante. Oui, elle était plaisante partout sauf au travail où elle aimait être sérieuse, avec sa famille qu'elle détestait, et avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, miss. Jenny n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que cela. Elle préférait avoir son petit cercle d'amis à elle plutôt que de faire partie des personnes comme son cousin Cameron _*le triple idiot* _qui avait tellement d'amis que tout le monde le critiquait dans son dos. _*Un vrai crétin, un cas désespéré celui-là.* _

Après avoir fait un voyage en Poudre de Cheminette, miss. Jenny arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quelques salariés venaient eux aussi du Ministère et se hâtaient de rejoindre leur boutique. Miss. Jenny entreprit de remonter la rue plongée dans un épais brouillard.

Cécilia Hausmann arriva alors en courant derrière la jeune femme. Une petite conversation avec sa sœur, Lizzie, à propos de leur situation avait été nécessaire avant d'aller travailler au vu du discours inquiétant du nouveau Ministre. Elle s'excusa auprès d'un homme pour lui avoir marché sur le pied.

« Ah, Jen ça faisait longtemps ! S'exclama-t-elle plus que ravie de trouver une amie. Tu te rends pour aller donner des ordres à tes journalistes ?

_C'est ça, ouais, je vais les faire travailler ces fainéants, sourit miss. Jenny. Et toi, tu te dépêches pour ne pas subir la colère de ton boss ?

_Oui, parce que j'ai un retard de… Oh merde, je suis en retard de dix minutes ! S'écria-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

_Il ne va pas du tout apprécier… Railla miss. Jenny.

_Ça te va bien de dire ça, hein ! T'es tranquille, c'est toi le boss dans ton service. Moi ça fait sept ans que je suis au service du même boss. C'est vrai que comparé à d'autre, j'ai du souci à me faire. Ah, je te laisse c'est ma rue ! »

Cécilia quitta miss. Jenny pour se rendre vers la petite ruelle située perpendiculairement au Chemin de Traverse. Elle entra dans un bâtiment de brique et monta les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Dans le couloir, l'odeur habituelle de la propreté se faisait immédiatement ressentir. Une arrière odeur du parfum _Sensationnelle Sorcière_ de celle qui s'occupait de nettoyer l'étage se faisait également sentir. Tout ceci n'était qu'une habitude pour Cécilia qui sentait cette odeur tous les jours lorsqu'elle traversait le couloir. Elle devait d'abord passer devant l'imprimerie, ensuite elle croisait le jeune stagiaire qui était à l'atelier correction, et enfin elle arrivait devant la salle de journalisme. A l'intérieur, une équipe constituée de trois femmes et d'un homme tapaient sur leur machine à écrire. Juste à côté, le bureau de Mr. William, leur patron, était fermé par une porte de verre dont les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. Depuis ce bureau, on entendait la radio au son rock que les salariés avaient l'habitude d'entendre.

« T'es en retard… » Grogna la vieille Mrs. Magnien.

En vérité, cette « vieille » n'avait que 40 ans ce qui était fort jeune pour une sorcière mais avec sa forte corpulence et ses rides qui masquaient son visage, elle en faisait trente de plus. Elle n'était pas très appréciée de ses collègues qui attendaient impatiemment le jour où tous les discours qu'elle donnait sur sa démission prochaine se réaliseraient. En effet, la vieille Mrs. Magnien n'avait qu'un seul sujet de conversation : sa démission qu'elle ne tarderait pas à donner. Seulement, cela faisait deux ans que ce discours durait…

Cécilia attrapa la corbeille de travail que lui tendait la vieille Mrs. Magnien et se retourna pour s'asseoir à son bureau, le mieux rangé de la pièce. A côté d'elle, Marjorie et Magalie – les doubles M comme on les appelait – ne semblaient pas avoir épuisé tous les sujets de conversation sur les nouveaux modèles de chaussures en un an. Car oui, cela faisait pratiquement un an que Cécilia entendait leur conversation sur les modèles tendances de chaussures. Leurs doigts fins et délicats aux ongles en peau de crocodile tapaient en même temps sur leur machine à écrire. Un long filet d'eye-liner faisait comme un masque autour de leurs yeux.

« Mr. William voulait te parler tout à l'heure. » La prévint Marjorie sous ses immondes lunettes à monture léopard.

Cécilia ne perdit pas une minute et s'empressa de se lever pour rejoindre le bureau de leur rédacteur en chef. Au passage Yousef, le seul homme du service de journalisme, la salua avec un sourire. Il était le seul avec qui elle aimait véritablement parlé. Tout comme elle, il ne descendait pas d'une famille recommandable en ces temps-ci et la seule différence était que Cécilia, contrairement à Yousef, avait falsifié ses papiers.

« Bonne chance ! » Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle frappa fortement à la porte du bureau pour que Mr. William puisse l'entendre à travers sa musique. Cécilia s'autorisa ensuite à entrer. Mr. William était lui-même de Sang Mêlé et un grand fan des vieux classiques rock. Debout sur sa chaise de bureau, il feignait de gratter les cordes d'une guitare électrique. Il portait même un blouson en cuir et une contrefaçon des lunettes Ray-Ban avec une cigarette allumée au coin de la bouche. Chers compatriotes, je vous présente le « terrible » patron de Cécilia. Entre collègues, tout le monde aimait bien narguer les salariés du journal Sorcière Hebdo sur leur patron dans le genre : « Fais attention ou ton boss va râler si tu arrives en retard ! ». Tout ceci n'était que des plaisanteries entre collègues car Mr. William manquait cruellement d'autorité avec son caractère un peu léger et son fanatisme du rock'n'roll.

Cécilia déposa la corbeille de travail sur son bureau et attendit qu'il ne descende de sa chaise pour baisser le volume de la radio. Il enleva immédiatement ses lunettes, son blouson en cuir, et écrasa sa cigarette sur le coin de son bureau. Une trace noire apparut au milieu d'une centaine d'autres.

« Ah, je vous attendais ! J'avais dit à Marjorie de vous prévenir…

_Oui, je m'excuse je suis arrivée en retard de quelques minutes mais ne vous en faites pas je…

_Bah, vous avez voulu digérer tous les propos de notre nouveau Ministre, hein ? Je vous accorde bien dix minutes de retard pour ça, ne vous en faites dont pas… »

Il soupira en s'installant dans son fauteuil dont il caressa les accoudoirs. Il profitait de ses derniers instants en tant que rédacteur en chef car dans quelques mois il devrait se rendre à son procès où on lui réquisitionnerait son poste à coup sûr. C'était révoltant pour la jeune femme qui savait qu'elle jouait gros avec ses faux papiers mais si elle aspirait à gagner un salaire dans la norme, c'était un risque à prendre. Pourtant, Mr. William était le supérieur dont tout le monde rêvait et Cécilia craignait le jour où elle devrait faire face à quelqu'un de nouveau dans ce bureau. Elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler avec la radio de Mr. William qu'on entendait dans tout l'étage. Ses imitations des rockeurs allaient lui manquer ainsi que ses petites aises bien propres à sa campagne natale. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'il fixa avec consternation.

« Oui euh… j'ai reçu de nouvelles instructions de la part de notre sous-secrétaire d'état et… Je dois donner la liste de mes employés avec la classe sociale. Vos parents étaient Sang Pur, je crois ? »

Cécilia acquiesça vivement cherchant à paraître le plus naturel possible. Même si elle appréciait Mr. William, elle ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à très peu de personne dont elle-même, sa sœur et son mari. Sa totale confiance s'arrêtait là.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que ça à été une période difficile quand vos parents sont décédés mais… je dois remplir cette liste.

_Oh, non ça va c'est bon, je comprends. Vous faites ce que l'on vous demande.

_Précisément… Marmonna-t-il comme s'il s'en voulait. Je devrais sans doute me rebeller mais le courage me manque, vous savez. Enfin, j'oubliais… Ce ne sont pas vos problèmes ! Dite à Yousef qu'il faut que je lui parle sérieusement et la lettre réclame un certificat de naissance avec le nom de vos grands-parents et arrières grands-parents. Vous m'apportez tout ça demain ? »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et sortit du bureau. La culpabilité la rongeait de devoir mentir à Mr. William. « Ce ne sont pas vos problèmes » avait-il dit mais justement il ignorait qu'elle aussi était mêlée à tout ceci.

* * *

Camille Toms sortait du bureau de Mrs. Higgs après son interrogatoire sur son sang. _*Vielle peau !* _L'insulta-t-elle mentalement. Dans ses rêves, elle disait enfin à sa patronne tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle et de ses idées Pro Sang Pur. _*Parce que oui, excusez-moi mais Madame est de Sang Pur, attention !* _Grognait Camille en retournant devant le comptoir qu'elle tenait. Au dessus du comptoir, des lettres majuscules annonçaient « Secrétariat » pour tous les sorciers qui devaient venir chercher des papiers, prendre un rendez-vous avec une personne précise, etc. En résumé, Camille ne servait qu'à sourire aimablement à des sorciers qui ne s'empêchaient pas de la regarder d'un mauvais œil à cause de son sang.

Malgré cela, la jeune femme souriait, restait polie et gentille avec eux bien que dès qu'ils soient partis, elle s'empressait de marmonner toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Ses parents étaient moldus, que pouvait-elle faire ? Devait-elle se prosterner devant le Ministre et lui réclamer une faveur ? Bien sûr que non ! Si Merlin l'avait placé ici en tant que Sang Impur, elle s'y résignait à l'être et l'assumait la tête haute.

Une sorcière immensément grande, les cheveux raides, une frange qui lui tombait devant ses beaux yeux gris gâché par une couche de noir autour, arriva avec son air froid si habituel. Camille lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour accueillir miss. Jenny.

« Dolorès Ombrage m'a laissé des papiers au secrétariat. » Annonça-t-elle sans le moindre sourire.

_*Peste !* _Songea Camille en s'éloignant toujours avec un immense sourire. Elle se sentait bien cruche à sourire toute la journée, néanmoins ses amis l'aimaient en partie pour son sourire. Mais derrière cette petite blonde souriante au visage en cœur se cachait une jeune femme inquiète pour son avenir et celui de sa meilleure amie, Sacha.

Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires bien classées et en sortit un dossier qui avait été déposé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Avec ceci, Ombrage avait ajouté une note précisant que miss. Jenny lui devait quelque chose en retour.

Camille n'aimait pas particulière miss. Jenny comme un peu près toutes les personnes qui ne se fiait qu'à l'apparence froide de celle-ci. Mais elle se sentait obligée d'être aimable avec d'elle, d'une part parce que c'était son travail, d'autre part parce qu'elle voulait faire bonne impression sur la cousine de Cameron Prewett. Elle revint avec un sourire pour donner les documents à miss. Jenny qui s'empressa de les prendre mais Camille la retint un moment avec le plus d'amabilité possible.

« Ombrage aurait souhaité avoir une liste de vos salariés, précisa-t-elle.

_Je sais, répondit sèchement miss. Jenny. Si elle vous la demande, dites-lui qu'elle l'aura dans un peu de temps. »

Malgré le regard intimidateur de la grande femme qui était Rédactrice en Chef à la Gazette du Sorcier depuis un an déjà, Camille lui adressa un sourire tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Dès qu'elle fut partie, la jeune femme retourna à sa paperasse pour un tel qui voulait un rendez-vous avec un tel et qui lui avait laissé soin de le faire avant une date précise. Elle cherchait un moment disponible pour les deux personnes lorsqu'on sonna au comptoir. _*Encore du monde… Souris Camille, souris !* _

« Bonjour ! Entonna-t-elle en arrivant près du comptoir avec le sourire.

_J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous avec la Sous-secrétaire d'Etat avant demain ! Exigea immédiatement un petit homme grincheux qui avait à peine une tête de plus que le comptoir.

_Je vais voir si elle a un moment à vous accorder mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible, répondit Camille sans perdre son sourire et allant tout de suite chercher l'emploi du temps d'Ombrage.

_Dites-lui que c'est urgent ! Ma femme a été convoquée pour un procès alors qu'elle est de Sang Mêlé ! »

_*Mon pauvre monsieur, vraiment vous êtes l'homme le plus à plaindre et je doute fort qu'Ombrage voudra vous accorder ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes.* _Songea Camille en parcourant l'emploi du temps. Elle soupira sans bruit, le dos tourné à son client qui s'agitait derrière le comptoir pour mieux la voir puisqu'il n'était pas très grand.

« Je suis désolée…

_Ma femme n'est pas de Sang Impur ! S'égosilla-t-il.

_... mais il n'y a aucune place de libre…

_Elle ne peut pas être convoquée ! Continuait-il en sautant sur place avec énervement.

_... dans l'emploi du temps de la sous-secrétaire d'État…

_C'est une erreur, j'en suis sûr !

_... vous allez donc devoir vous trouvez un arrangement ou…

_Je veux un rendez-vous avec elle avant demain matin, vous m'entendez !?

_Oh, écoutez monsieur ! Je suis moi aussi convoquée à un stupide procès où l'on me réquisitionnera de ce poste ! Votre problème n'est pas le premier de mes soucis, vous êtes dans le même cas que tout le monde ! Votre femme est dans la merde tout comme moi et des centaines de personnes alors soit vous allez vous plaindre à quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne peux rien pour vous, soit vous allez vous faire… voilà ! »

Et tout cela dit avec le sourire, un coup de maître ! C'était dit, le sorcier ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder une minute de plus au comptoir de cette furie qui osait en plus lui sourire ! Il s'empressa de prendre l'ascenseur en maugréant qu'il allait se plaindre au bureau de la direction tout en lançant des regards haineux à la jeune femme. Cette dernière après avoir perdu le contrôle d'elle-même, voulu se rattraper en adressant un signe de la main avec un sourire pour le sorcier qui le prit encore plus mal.

Toute cette agitation avec son procès qui lui pesait sur les épaules, la crainte de son avenir qui prenait soudainement une nouvelle tournure l'avait perturbé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle s'empressa de s'asseoir sur son siège de bureau pour soupirer un grand coup et faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes de repos où elle emprisonna son visage dans ses mains, accoudée à son bureau.

_*Alors voyons voir toutes les possibilités. J'ai le choix entre rester ici et être sûre que je vais finir en clocharde qui demandera l'aumône devant Harrods en se faisant jeter à coup de balai par les vigiles, ou m'enfuir quelque part avec Sacha pour démarrer une nouvelle vie sous une nouvelle identité. La dernière option me semble pas mal mais le problème est de savoir s'ils me lâcheront la grappe ou s'ils me poursuivront et là je peux être sûre de jouer avec ma vie. Ils ne se priveront pas de m'assassiner si je me risque à fuir.* _En d'autres termes, elle était totalement piégé et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

* * *

« Mr. Gamp, que savez-vous au sujet des procès à venir ? Devons-nous croire que tous les nés moldus vont être renvoyés ? Si oui, est-ce qu'on leur infligera d'autres sentences ?

_Non, je sais juste qu'ils vont être interrogés, rien de plus. Ils sont tous en sécurité, aucun mal ne leur sera fait, répondit Henri Gamp tout beau, bien classe dans son smoking devant une dizaine de journalistes.

_Est-ce que vous avez déjà arrêté un né moldu ? Si oui, pourquoi ? Vous a-t-il agressé de façon violente ?

_Les nés moldus vous ont-ils déjà menacé ou agressé, Mr Gamp ? »

Tous ces journalistes espéraient en savoir un peu plus après le discours de Pius Thicknesse quelques heures plutôt dans la journée. J'étais d'ailleurs derrière cette barrière de journalistes, la petite brune avec son blaser blanc nacré qui essaie de se frayer un chemin à travers les journalistes et un homme de poids lourd qui était juste venu pour prendre des photos tout en mangeant un sandwich aux crudités dont la moitié avait atterrit sur mes chaussures. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle parce que c'était un cadeau de mes parents mais je ne désespérais pas et bientôt vous pourrez me voir tout proche de mon cousin Henri pour lui poser cette question :

« Ombrage vous a-t-elle déjà fait transmettre les réponses que vous devrez donner aux journalistes ou répondez-vous spontanément de vous-même ? »

Il me dévisagea surpris tandis que tous les journalistes me poussaient comme des fauves pour avoir la chance de l'approcher. C'était la question de miss. Jenny, elle m'avait donné un tas de question comme à chaque fois où elle m'envoyait en tant qu'envoyé spécial pour ses articles et celle-ci y figurait en rouge.

Henri me dévisagea avant de passer à la question d'un autre journaliste. Il avait de la prestance mon cousin et il était d'ailleurs vraiment beau ! Tout comme un anglais se devait être, il avait une peau comme le lait et des cheveux bruns qui reflétaient parfois un roux dissimulé dans sa sombre couleur. Je pouvais bien accorder à Lizzie Purse d'être tombée amoureuse de mon cousin car il avait aussi de belles lèvres pulpeuses. Mais hormis tout ceci, il était assez intelligent pour prendre du recul sur ce qui se passait. Attention, je n'étais pas en train de dire qu'il était différent des autres Sang Purs, bien au contraire, mais il avait une certaine patience, un calme qui lui permettait de ne pas se lancer dans des paroles inutiles. Il préférait réfléchir avant d'agir et pour un Chef de Brigade c'était plutôt une bonne qualité.

Je vous l'avais bien dit que miss. Jenny était quelqu'un avec un sacré caractère bien à elle. C'était une rebelle dans l'âme, ça se voyait rien qu'avec sa manie de laisser sa frange lui tomber devant ses yeux qu'elle cernait de noir, et aussi par ses cheveux raides qui défiaient la règle des boucles de toutes les jeunes femmes de l'époque prêtes à se trouver un mari.

Henri finit par laisser la horde de journalistes. Les vigiles s'assurèrent de bien refermer les barrières pour empêcher tous ces fauves de se jeter sur le chef de la brigade. Il ne fallait tout de même pas le blesser, surtout dans son smoking ! Il prit l'ascenseur qui le déposa à son étage où l'on s'acharnait à travailler et à envoyer des rapports aux journalistes. Un envoyé de la Gazette du Sorcier était justement en train de prendre des photos.

« Excusez-moi, je vous demanderai de sortir tout de suite. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les photos et je dois parler à mes employés. Merci. »

Le photographe rechigna que le service était bien trop fermé ce qui bloquaient les journalistes pour de bons articles mais Henri Gamp n'en avait que faire ! A quoi cela lui servirait-il de sourire sur une photo pour faire la Une des journaux en cette période ? Qu'est-ce qu'Henri Gamp pouvait bien dire à toutes ces personnes qui priaient la nuit pour leur avenir ? La seule remarque qu'ils pourraient faire en lisant les journaux serait de remarquer que leur chef de brigade avait un beau smoking et un sourire charmeur. Nul doute qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à plaire à sa nouvelle fiancée, Lizzie Purse. Elle incarnait tout ce qui représentait une femme pour lui. Elle était la future mère de ses enfants, celle avec qui il se voyait construire un avenir. Elle était la douceur et la bonté même, elle avait cette qualité de donner son amour et sa chaleur à ceux qu'elle aimait. Et comme il était bon d'être aimé de cette femme !

Pour tout parfaire, sa famille l'idolâtrait. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'elle était une femme parfaite pour leur fierté qu'était Henri. Comment passer à côté de toutes ses qualités ? Lizzie était la femme qu'il lui fallait, celle qui honorerait sa famille. Elle avait tout de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une femme à cette époque. La beauté, la douceur, et l'éducation malgré son passé tragique causé par la mort de ses parents huit années plus tôt.

Henri Gamp dû bien l'extraire de son esprit le temps de se concentrer sur son travail. A la vérité, l'idée d'un mariage le réjouissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais douté mais il ne devait rien laisser transparaître. Il s'avança vers ses salariés et fit un tour dans son service pour observer leur travail. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Sacha Burbles, celle-ci redressa la tête pour lui parler :

« J'ai répertorié tous les Nés Moldus que l'on a reçu. On devrait bientôt recevoir la liste des salariés de la Gazette du Sorcier, et celle du département des Aurors. Sinon, elles y sont toutes.

_Parfait c'est très bien. Est-ce que je pourrai vous voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?

_Maintenant, monsieur ? »

Il acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle se leva immédiatement et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau où il ferma la porte et tira les rideaux pour empêcher aux autres salariés de voir à travers les murs de verre. Il l'invita à s'asseoir tandis qu'il allait s'installer derrière son bureau. Elle se tenait bien droite devant lui avec cet air d'inquiétude qui la trahissait. Henri se racla la gorge.

« Vous descendez d'une famille non recommandable en ces temps-ci, commença-t-il ce qui eut pour effet de la faire trembler légèrement mais il le vit tout de même. Votre procès doit se faire à quelle date ?

_Le 13 octobre, monsieur, répondit-elle en toussant pour se donner de la voix.

_Vous allez sûrement avoir une baisse sur votre salaire ou peut-être pire… »

Elle baissa le regard, ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux pliés. Il voyait bien qu'elle redoutait ce jour-là. Personne ne savait encore ce qui se passait exactement mais il arrivait qu'on ne revoit plus certains sorciers, que d'autres soient renvoyer, et pour les plus chanceux ils touchaient moins que le salaire minimum pour des métiers dévalorisants. Ainsi, Henri avait pu voir certains sorciers hauts placés avec de bons diplômes en poche redescendre soudainement au premier échelon pour un salaire misérable. On le remplaçait souvent par le fils d'un quelconque père qui possédait un coffre bien rempli à Gringotts et dont la famille était, évidemment, de Sang Pur.

« Vous touchez actuellement combien ?

_Huit gallions de l'heure, monsieur.

_Je vais vous augmenter. Et dès maintenant ! Précisa-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds de stupeur. Je vous offre cent cinquante gallions de l'heure.

_Monsieur, vous…

_Il vous reste quelques mois alors placez bien votre argent, économisez parce que bientôt vous toucherez un salaire quasi-inexistant.

_Merci ! S'écria-t-elle. Merci, monsieur, merci !

_Chut, je voudrais que cela reste secret si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, lui fit-il savoir.

_D'accord, monsieur. Je serai discrète, monsieur. Merci, monsieur ! Euh… je dois sortir de votre bureau en souriant ou…

_Pleurez donc ! Ainsi ils croiront peut-être que je viens de vous insulter sur votre sang. »

Elle hocha la tête pressement et sortit du bureau en pleurnichant. Les autres salariés se retournèrent surpris et jetèrent un regard étonné à leur patron qui les dévisagea hautainement avant de les inciter à travailler plus. Certains ricanaient devant l'état de Sacha et soufflaient entre eux qu'elle le méritait quand on savait de quelle famille impure elle était issue. Intérieurement, Henri jubilait parce qu'il venait de faire sa bonne action du jour.

* * *

Keina referma la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa sœur, Eléa. Celle-ci venait juste après en pleurnichant. Keina l'entraîna jusqu'au salon et lui donna un sablé pour qu'elle puisse manger un peu. En s'asseyant à côté d'elle, Keina lui caressa le dos pour lui remonter le moral.

« Je suis désolée… Pleurnichait Eléa. Je n'ai pas pu… Quand j'ai entendu… Ticknesse et… et après dans l'ascenseur… Il y avait tellement de sorciers… Je n'ai pas pu, je suis désolée ! Tellement désolée mais je les entendais… ils parlaient tous et ils ne cessaient de faire des remarques sur un tel ou tel qui… qui… qui…

_Qui étaient de Sang Impur, termina Keina en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Et toi évidemment, tu crois tout ce qu'on dit !

_Ce n'est pas drôle…

_Non, c'est vrai mais on va t'insulter toute ta vie et pas seulement à cause de ton sang. Certains n'aimeront pas les asiatiques et ils t'insulteront pour ça. D'autres ne t'aimeront pas tout simplement et il faudra bien avancer quand même ! Et puis, de toute façon, ça fait dix ans qu'on n'est plus des Sangs Impurs sur nos papiers.

_Oui mais moi je te dis qu'on n'a rien à faire ici. Pourquoi on ne retournerait au Japon ?

_Et tu veux faire quoi au Japon ? C'est partout pareil ! D'accord, peut-être que la Grande-Bretagne est numéro un dans le classement des pays les plus intolérants mais tôt ou tard ça arrivera jusqu'au Japon. Et honnêtement, il n'y a rien pour nous là-bas hormis les souvenirs… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Eléa commença à protester mais Keina lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant d'annoncer qu'elle allait préparer le repas. Eléa alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle prit dans ses mains la peluche du petit hippogriffe qui sentait encore l'odeur... C'était cette odeur ! Eléa l'appuya contre son nez et renifla. Elle s'imprégna de cette odeur. C'était grâce à cela qu'elle arrivait à avoir encore une image de ses parents. Elle n'avait qu'une photo qui était encadrée sur sa table de chevet. Dix ans auparavant la maison des Shaki avait été incendiée. Keina et Eléa jouaient dans le jardin quand l'explosion avait eu lieu. C'était une belle journée d'été et les framboisiers avaient beaucoup donné. Keina avait quatorze ans et Eléa en avait huit. Elle se souvenait encore de la force qui les avait toutes les deux projetée au sol. On avait brûlé leur maison parce que leurs parents étaient des moldus. Des sorciers qui ne supportaient pas les Sangs Impurs avaient mis le feu à leur maison emportant ainsi leurs parents. Deux petites filles innocentes qui ne riaient plus s'étaient retrouvées abandonnées.

Si Eléa pensait qu'elles pourraient refaire leur vie là-bas, Keina en revanche gardait un trop mauvais souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu qu'il en était hors de question de son côté. Eléa n'abandonnerait pas sa sœur tout comme Keina ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elles étaient le corps et l'âme à la fois.

Eléa retira sa peluche de son nez et rouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre de couleur lilas. Sa baguette était posée au-dessus de sa commode où traînait une paire de chaussettes pas encore rangée. Sur le sol de la chambre des pantalons, des sous-vêtements traînaient un peu partout en boule de linge sale. Keina entra dans la chambre avec l'expression d'une mère qui avait trouvé un nouveau reproche à adresser à sa fille :

« Eléa, ton linge sale ! Et tes chaussures ! Je vais le répéter combien de fois ? Pas de chaussures dans la maison ! On les retire à l'entrée ! Aller, dépêche-toi ! Et tu mettras la table aussi, hein ! _Hein ?_

_Oui ! Répondit Eléa avec exaspération.

_Ça te changera de participer un peu aux tâches ménagères, hein ! » Railla Keina en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Eléa ramassa tout son linge et se rendit avec jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle déposa la pile des vêtements dans la corbeille de linges sales et ressortit de la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Elle alla retirer ses chaussures à l'entrée puis rejoignit la cuisine. Keina cherchait le poivre dans le tourniquet à épices. Du poisson grillait à la poêle. Eléa jeta un regard dans la marmite et découvrit une purée de pommes de terre.

« Encore celle que t'achète au supermarché… Bougonna-t-elle en prenant les assiettes.

_Dis donc, si tu n'es pas contente tu vas manger chez le voisin ! Rétorqua sa sœur.

_Je parie que même le vieux Hugh cuisine mieux que toi ! Sa femme nous faisait des cookies avant ! Mais maintenant, elle dit que je suis trop grande pour les cookies…

_Tu arrêtes de râler un peu ! La taquina Keina. Et enlève-moi ce truc moche que t'as sur le dos !

_Ce truc moche ? C'est ma veste de sport ! Elle m'a coûté tout mon argent de poche !

_Mais tu ne fais pas de sport… Soupira sa sœur.

_Et alors ? On s'en fou ! Toi tu ne sais pas cuisiner et tu cuisines quand même !

_Et tu te crois drôle j'imagine, hein ? Le prochain repas c'est toi qui le fais. On va encore manger des pâtes c'est ça ?

_Bah ouais… Marmonna Eléa en haussant les épaules.

_Jeunesse incompétente… » Souffla Keina devant sa sœur qui lui tirait la langue avec un sourire moqueur.

Elles avaient pris cette habitude de se taquiner toutes les deux. Dans cet immeuble, il y avait beaucoup trop de vieux alors pour une fois que des jeunes y habitaient, les vieux ne protestaient pas trop quand ils entendaient du bruit. Cela mettait un peu de vie dans leur retraite plate et monotone. De plus, Keina et Eléa n'étaient pas deux jeunes femmes terribles. Au contraire Keina aimait beaucoup aider, quant à Eléa… bon, elle était à Poudlard les sept dernières années du coup elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de montrer qu'elle était quelqu'un de volontaire. Et les vieux lui pardonnaient bien volontiers parce que la jeunesse était souvent une excuse qu'ils acceptaient avec le sourire.

Eléa était toujours agréable avec eux, toujours souriante, elle ne leur avait jamais posé de problèmes. Voilà pourquoi quand elle descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble en courant, ils ne disaient rien.

Eléa aimait bouger, non pas pour se dépenser mais parce qu'elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle aide sa sœur à tenir leur immeuble bien évidemment. Non, Eléa préférait courir dans les escaliers, courir pour aller au supermarché, courir pour courir. Les sorciers du quartier aimaient beaucoup en règle générale « cette fille qui court », c'était ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient.

Keina en était d'ailleurs très fière. Le fait qu'Eléa soit appréciée était sa plus grande fierté. Elle ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre des compliments sur sa sœur. Et tandis qu'Eléa était partie chercher une baguette de pain en courant, Keina mettait un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. On frappa à la porte. Keina abandonna ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour aller ouvrir. Elle sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son « père ».

Orphelines, Keina et Eléa ne le sont pas restées longtemps. Obligées de se reclure dans un orphelinat pour moldus, elles avaient commencé par se dire que jamais plus elles ne pratiqueraient de magie. Et puis un beau jour, quelqu'un était venu pour les adopter. On leur avait expliqué tout sur l'adoption et on leur avait dit combien cet homme qui allait les adopter était formidable. Ce que Keina se demandait à ce moment c'était pourquoi quelqu'un voulait tant les adopter, elles ! Elles avaient attendu moins de quatre mois avant que quelqu'un ne veuille les adopter alors que d'autres attendaient depuis des années.

Elles avaient ensuite fait la connaissance de leur futur père adoptif. Il était très grand et Eléa avait commencé par avoir peur au début. Il s'était présenté comme n'importe quelle personne le ferait. Il s'appelait Ewan Perks et il travaillait au Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Il s'occupait lui-même de la paperasse dans le département de la justice magique pour ce qui était de la justice dite d'intérieur. Eléa avait alors demandé ce que c'était ce truc de l'intérieur. Il avait souri et leur avait expliqué en quelques mots qu'il travaillait à la brigade de la police et qu'il s'occupait des immigrants plus particulièrement.

A nouveau Eléa lui avait demandé ce qu'était un immigrant. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il comptait les emmener en Grande-Bretagne avec lui comme ses propres filles. Keina n'avait pas approuvé l'idée et lui avait dit de but en blanc qu'il était louche. Il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance.

Et pourtant, Ewan Perks les a bel et bien adoptées. Il les a aidés à s'insérer dans la société anglaise en prétendant que sa femme japonaise était décédée et qu'ils étaient tous les trois revenus en Grande-Bretagne pour oublier. Dès lors, l'adoption était en quelque sorte devenue leur secret dont ils ne parlaient pratiquement jamais.

Désormais, les deux sœurs étaient grandes. Keina avait vingt-quatre ans, et Eléa en avait dix-huit. Sans aucunement se vexer, Ewan avait parfaitement compris quand Eléa était venue emménagée chez sa sœur. En quelques mots, il n'avait pas seulement été leur « père », il avait été celui qui leur avait permis d'entrer dans ce monde. Il était celui qui avait falsifié leurs papiers pour y inscrire qu'elles étaient nées de deux parents sorciers.

Aux yeux de tout le monde, Keina et Eléa étaient les filles Perks qui avaient tragiquement perdu leur mère japonaise dans un accident de chaudron. Le pauvre père n'avait pas pu supporter la disparition de sa femme et avait décidé de retourner dans son pays d'origine avec ses deux filles pour oublier.

Voici ce qu'était leur histoire.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre qui décrit un peu plus les personnages. Le troisième sera un peu pareil puisque tous les personnages ne sont pas dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez à me donner votre opinion bonne ou mauvaise ou à me poser des questions ;)


	3. Le paraître et l'être

**3**

**Le paraître et l'être**

Harvey Leroy était quelqu'un de plutôt insignifiant. Il n'était pas d'une grande importance et pourtant je le mentionne car il a sa place parmi ses personnages. Harvey se réveillait ce matin comme tous ceux qui devaient aller travailler. Il n'était pas particulièrement heureux de se lever mais comme tous les autres salariés : il ne pouvait pas faire autrement s'il voulait payer son loyer. Il entendait depuis la chambre voisine, le réveil de son ami et colocataire Louis. Comme tous les matins, son réveil était assez puissant pour les réveiller tous les deux ou alors les murs étaient trop minces. Harvey se demandait d'ailleurs comment Louis trouvait le sommeil lorsqu'il invitait des filles.

Harvey se levait péniblement et en même temps qu'il cherchait son sweat dans la salle de bain, il se regardait dans le miroir. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Harvey n'était pas laid. Bon… il n'était pas beau non plus. Certes, il reconnaissait avoir un grand nez dont il se serait bien séparé mais il n'était pas repoussant à regarder.

Mais Harvey n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il ne réussissait jamais à avoir une relation sérieuse. C'était un mystère pour lui car jamais, jamais, de chez jamais il n'avait réussi à dépassé le stade de la première nuit et du premier rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Non, il avait un corps plutôt normal quoique un peu trop mince pour un homme. Il ne ressemblait pas à un botruc non plus même avec son grand nez et il avait un sexe de taille plutôt adéquate.

Quand il ramenait une fille pour la nuit, celle-ci ne se plaignait jamais et semblait plutôt appréciée lorsqu'il allait contre elle. Alors pourquoi elles ne voulaient jamais aller plus loin ? Des aventures, Harvey en avait connu. Il n'était pas non plus le champion de ce domaine mais il avait au moins le mérite d'en avoir connu plusieurs.

Louis entra dans la salle de bain pour s'asseoir sur le trône des toilettes. Il ressemblait à un zombi comme tous les matins. Et tandis qu'ils s'échangeaient des grognements entre eux pour se demander l'un et l'autre s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit, Harvey dû bien reconnaître que Louis était vraiment moche le matin. Avec ses cheveux complètement retourné, ses yeux mi-clos et sa peau grisâtre… Louis n'était tout simplement pas beau à regarder ! _*Tant qu'il s'arrange pour la journée et que ça reste entre nous…* _Se disait Harvey.

Il passa ensuite à la vitesse supérieure pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il posait à peine un pied au Ministère qu'on lui demanda sa carte de salarié. _*Doucement les gars, doucement ! Je viens d'arriver, si vous m'agressez comme ça dès le départ... Ah les Raffleurs ! Toujours pressés ces gens-là !* _Il fit exprès de mettre du temps à chercher sa carte pour les faire languir. Sauf que les deux hommes ne semblaient pas très patients. Ils commencèrent à douter qu'il soit du Ministère et lui posèrent des questions sur sa famille, son sang, etc. _*Oh là ! Oh là ! Il faut se détendre un peu !* _

« Ta carte ! Tu l'as oui ou non ? S'énerva l'un d'eux.

_Oui, oui… Deux secondes ! Les gars, on est jeudi matin, huit heures alors cool… on se calme, je l'ai ma carte ! Mais si vous commencez à nous agresser comme ça, c'est sûr qu'on a envie de vous faire patienter.

_Ta carte ! Répéta-t-il.

_La voilà ma carte ! Elle est bien là et oui je suis de sang pur, c'est bon ? Vous avez tout vérifié ? Je ne suis pas un criminel ? Je ne risque pas de provoquer d'attentat ? Vous en êtes sûrs ? »

Ils lui jetèrent un regard plus que glacial avant de lui rendre sa carte. Harvey les remercia et leur souhaita une bonne journée puis se rendit enfin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il monta à l'intérieur et trouva Sacha qui montait elle aussi. Il lui sourit car plusieurs sorciers les séparaient dans cet ascenseur. Avec ses cheveux roux presque rouge, Sacha était reconnaissable. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main depuis l'autre bout de l'ascenseur.

Sacha lui lança un dernier regard quand elle descendit. Harvey resta à l'intérieur et continua à sourire pendant le reste du trajet. Il connaissait Sacha depuis Poudlard tout comme Louis et Camille, la meilleure amie de Sacha. Tous les quatre… pouah ! Ils étaient la meilleure bande ! Il s'en rappelait même si ça remontait à quelques années déjà. Ils étaient un vrai quatuor. Ils s'invitaient toujours aux soirées et ils passaient plus de temps ensemble qu'avec les autres élèves. Ils avaient certes été un clan quelque peu exclu mais ils passaient les plus beaux moments de leur scolarité ensemble alors ils s'en fichaient pas mal !

Harvey descendit de l'ascenseur quand celui-ci se fut arrêté à son étage. Le département d'accidents et de catastrophes magiques était très varié. Harvey était dans le quartier des Oubliators. C'était un petit cercle de quelques sorciers dont Keina Perks faisait partie.

« Presque en retard ! » Remarqua-t-elle avec un rictus.

C'était leur truc à eux. Harvey n'était pas quelqu'un de ponctuel. C'était Keina qui le couvrait souvent en inventant des excuses les unes les plus stupides que les autres. Harvey ne prit même pas le temps de s'asseoir comme il était dévisagé par Cameron Prewett qui avait dû se tromper de département comme il travaillait dans celui de la justice. Harvey ne l'appréciait pas et Cameron le lui rendait bien.

« Hum… qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ? Demande Harvey pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Plusieurs moldus ont été témoin d'un… accident de sorciers, expliqua Cameron en se raclant la gorge. Le ministre de la magie a tenu à ce que je vous informe moi-même que cette affaire doit être réglée le plus vite possible. »

Harvey arqua un sourcil. Le petit sourire hautain de Cameron l'exaspérait. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Parce qu'il avait été envoyé par le ministre lui-même il fallait lui vouer un culte ?

« Quel genre d'accident ? Voulut savoir Harvey.

_C'est confidentiel, répondit sèchement Cameron sur un ton tranchant qui dissuadait quiconque d'approfondir.

_Comment est-ce que vous voulez qu'on règle ce problème si on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit ? Tenta tout de même Harvey parce que ça lui plaisait de voir le visage exaspéré de Cameron.

_Débrouillez-vous, c'est votre travail. J'ai fais le mien, maintenant je peux retourner à mes tâches. Le ministre m'attend ! Crut-il bon de préciser comme si c'était un honneur particulier.

_Et ces moldus ? On en fait quoi alors ? Persista Harvey.

_Oh ! Mais faites-les disparaître qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise !? Effacez leur mémoire, faites-les bruler si nécessaire ! Le plus important c'est qu'ils ne répètent pas ce qu'ils ont vu !

_Vous voulez qu'on les brûle pour avoir vu… un « accident » que vous ne nous décrivez pas ? Releva Harvey.

_Ce sont des _moldus _!

_Et vous êtes un homme plutôt louche qui cache bien des choses plutôt louches aussi !

_Ca va ! C'est bon ! Intervint Keina entre les deux. On va s'en occuper. »

Cameron hocha la tête, reconnaissant, et puis jeta un dernier mauvais regard à Harvey avant de disparaître de la pièce. Keina se retourna vers Harvey et le dévisagea un long moment.

« Quoi ? S'écria Harvey agacé par ce regard accusateur.

_Arrête de t'énerver pour rien…

_Pour rien ? Pour rien !? Est-ce que t'es sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? Cet homme dit qu'il vaut bruler des personnes plutôt qu'autre chose et toi tu dis que c'est rien !? On voit bien les personnes qui ne sont pas concernés par tout ça… Railla-t-il.

_Toi non plus tu n'es pas concerné, remarqua Keina avec un demi-sourire mi moqueur mi autre chose qu'Harvey ne pouvait pas interpréter.

_Si, mes meilleurs amis sont concernés ! » Se justifia Harvey.

Keina leva les mains au ciel en signe de paix et puis alla se préparer pour arranger ce que Cameron leur avait décrit comme urgent. Elle décida de ne plus adresser la parole à Harvey comme celui-ci semblait sur les nerfs.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche intérieure, Keina se demandait bien ce que ces moldus avaient bien pu voir. De toute évidence, ils avaient vu quelque chose de capitale, quelque chose d'important aux yeux du Ministère. Quelque chose qui ne devait jamais se savoir.

* * *

Lizzie Purse serait bientôt Lizzie Gamp. Cette idée la ravissait plus que tout et les sorciers autour d'elle ne cessaient de la féliciter. Leur mariage était une nouvelle nationale semblait-il. Quand Pius Thicknesse l'avait lui-même félicité, Lizzie avait éprouvé en elle-même de la fierté mais une fierté moqueuse.

Lizzie était la femme parfaite. Tout le monde la considérait ainsi. Elle était pour tout le monde la parfaite ménagère, et la futur femme idéale. Elle prenait soin de son apparence dont ses jolies boucles blondes mais aussi de sa maison qu'elle partageait avec Henri, son futur mari. Lizzie prenait toujours soin de tout : des meubles, des tapis, des plantes, des coins et recoins qui pouvaient abriter de la poussière. Oui, Lizzie était la ménagère dont on rêverait d'avoir comme future femme.

Elle était admirée, jalousée, et appréciée de tout le monde à la fois. Tout le monde admirait la femme qu'elle était, et tout le monde l'enviait. Les femmes se sentaient souvent en compétition avec elle. Comment faisait-elle pour arriver à tout nettoyer et en même temps rester au sommet de la beauté ? Un secret qu'aucune femme n'avait su percer.

Le fait d'être admirée faisait volontiers sourire Lizzie. Les femmes se sentaient en compétition avec elles ? Les hommes jalousaient son mari ? Lizzie souriait souvent en entendant toutes ses histoires. Si elle était tant admirée c'était bien parce qu'elle gardait son secret. Car oui, Lizzie paraissait être cette femme. Mais elle ne serait pas autant admirée si les autres avaient su de quelle famille elle était issue.

Huit ans déjà que ses parents étaient morts. Son père était sorcier et sa mère moldue. Quelle honte ! Un sorcier et une moldue s'accouplant pour engendrer deux abominables filles ! L'intelligence du père leur avait permis de faire croire qu'elles étaient de Sang Pur depuis des générations.

Tout c'était passé comme dans un conte : le meilleur ami de leur père s'occupait des papiers au département de la justice magique. Ewan Perks, c'était son nom. Et c'était grâce à lui que ceci avait été possible. C'était grâce à Ewan que le père avait su protégé ses filles des préjugés impitoyables de la société. C'était grâce à Ewan que Cécilia et Lizzie avaient falsifié leurs papiers pour ne pas gâcher tout le travail de leur père. C'était grâce à Ewan que Lizzie s'estimait heureuse d'être la future femme d'Henri Gamp.

Tandis qu'elle replaçait un pot de fleurs dont elle venait de s'occuper, Lizzie se demandait si Henri faisait lui aussi partie de ces impitoyables sorciers dont son père lui parlait quand elle était petite.

Henri ne ratait jamais une occasion de la complimenter, et de lui faire savoir combien il l'aimait. Lizzie acceptait les compliments avec joie et à la fois avec scepticisme. Henri éprouverait-il toujours les mêmes sentiments quand il saurait ? Etait-elle aimée pour ce qu'elle était et non pour son sang ? Et si Henri était tombé amoureux de cette femme parfaite admirée et enviée par tant de monde ?

Leur rencontre dans un club à cocktails lors d'une soirée dansante la faisait encore vibrer. Henri dansait parmi tous ses danseurs déchaînés et un peu trop éméchés par les tournées de cocktails. Lizzie préférait rester assise à boire seule son cocktail. Elle était souvent seule à cette époque. Sa grande sœur, Cécilia, venait d'accoucher du petit Noé.

Ce fut à ce moment que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dès l'instant où Henri l'avait vu, il avait remarqué deux choses chez Lizzie. D'abord, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Ensuite, elle était la femme la plus triste et la plus seule aussi qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille abandonnée dans les bois par ses parents. Et quand il essayait de faire connaissance avec elle, Lizzie lui parut de plus en plus mystérieuse. Derrière son sourire, elle semblait cacher quelque chose qui ne valait mieux pas connaître. Dès qu'il essayait d'approfondir pour essayer de la connaître sur sa famille, ses yeux noirs se braquaient sur lui comme si elle se méfiait.

Quand il avait dansé avec elle, Henri l'avait senti sur la défensive comme si elle voulait se protéger de quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Son demi sourire l'intriguait, elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureuse ni particulièrement malheureuse. Elle l'intriguait, elle gardait pour elle beaucoup de choses visiblement.

Lizzie souriait au souvenir de cette rencontre. Henri lui avait tout de suite fait bonne impression. Il était grand, beau, élégant, et gentil. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, elle l'avait trouvé drôle et attentionné. Elle était finalement tombée amoureuse, tout simplement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, interrompant ses pensées. Lizzie allait courir vers Henri quand elle entendit une autre voix accompagnant son fiancé. Ménageant sa joie, elle se rendit dans le salon avec un sourire un accueillant. Elle dût se maîtriser pour le garder quand Yaxley, homme du Ministère, entra dans son salon.

« Lizzie, je te présente Yaxley ! Entonna Henri en entrant avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est le nouveau dirigeant du département de la justice magique. »

_*Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. On dit aussi que c'est un homme respectable d'une famille respectable. Mais c'est un « on dit » et je me méfie toujours des « on dit ».* _Lizzie le salua avec le sourire le plus accueillant qu'elle pouvait lui adresser.

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! » Lui dit-elle d'un air sincère qui cachait toute sa méfiance.

Elle l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir dans le salon et faire « comme chez lui ». _*Mais qu'il ne prenne pas trop ses aises chez moi. J'ai fait tous les tapis aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie qu'il mette le sang de ses victimes sur mes tapis.* _

Oui, malgré cette image de parfaite ménagère, Lizzie n'était pas dupe. Elle était d'ailleurs souvent méfiante et ne se fiait pas aux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas même si elle en avait entendu du bien. Lizzie se méfiait souvent des « on dit ». C'était une de ses qualités que Lizzie cachait au fond d'elle. Elle savait parfaitement différencier le paraître de l'être. En fait, Lizzie cachait beaucoup de choses.

* * *

Miss. Jenny entrait à peine dans son lieu de travail que déjà on l'agressait. Elle qui n'aimait pas spécialement être le centre d'attention était soudainement traquée. Elle n'était même pas entrée dans son bureau que déjà quelqu'un se ruait sur elle.

« Jenny, Jenny, Jenny ! S'écria Rita avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres rouges éclatantes. Tu ne devineras jamais ! »

_*Ton livre sur le sombre passé de Dumbledore est un best-seller.* _

« Mon livre ! Tu sais celui que j'ai publié cet été ? « Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore », tu te souviens ? C'est un best-seller ! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau pour le plus grand malheur des oreilles de son interlocutrice.

_Wah, c'est génial… Dis donc, tu… tu es fantastique ! Oui, écrire la vie d'un grand sorcier c'est… épatant ! »

_*Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. C'est bon ? Elle a fini ?* _Mais Rita ne semblait avoir épuisé son stock de bonnes nouvelles. Même si miss. Jenny était plus qu'agacée par cette sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas la renvoyer pour une raison simple et évidente : tout le monde adorait ses articles. Et miss. Jenny devait savoir passer au-delà de ses sentiments personnels pour voir où étaient les bons investissements. Rita Skeeter était un bon investissement pour la Gazette du Sorcier.

« J'ai un mot d'Ombrage, l'informa-t-elle avec un rictus et arborant un air plus que sournois. En passant au Ministère pour interroger notre nouveau directeur du département de la justice magique, elle m'a demandé de te passer un message. Elle aimerait bien avoir la liste des salariés qu'elle t'a apparemment demandé il y a déjà une semaine ! »

Visiblement Rita ne pouvait se retenir. Elle semblait trop heureuse d'annoncer ce que miss. Jenny avait tenté de cacher à ses salariés. Ils relevèrent tous la tête abasourdis. Certains paraissaient terrifiés à cette idée. La _liste_ ! Alors même à la Gazette du Sorcier il y avait une _liste_ ?

Cette liste des salariés avaient fait le tour des sorciers londoniens. Désormais, chacun savait que les patrons dressaient la liste de leurs salariés en précisant s'ils étaient de Sang Pur ou non. C'était la _liste_ ! La terrible et épouvantable liste qui les effrayaient tous.

Dès lors que Rita eut fait cette annonce dans tout l'étage, les journalistes semblaient trembler de peur et d'angoisse. Parmi eux Daniel Crooger qui avait entretenu une relation sulfureuse avec miss. Jenny l'an dernier. Il ne cessait d'avaler sa salive et de garder son regard fixe sur sa machine à écrire. Il craignait de croiser le regard de quelques sorciers intolérants. En le regardant, on pouvait croire qu'il manquait d'air comme si sa cravate était trop serrée.

Miss. Jenny dévisagea Rita qui s'excusa immédiatement pour son indiscrétion malgré qu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression de le regretter. Elle repartit à son bureau avec son air si fier et exaltant de joie.

Sitôt éloignée, Daniel se leva de sa chaise et poursuivit miss. Jenny jusqu'à son bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui en se raclant la gorge mal à l'aise de se retrouver en intimité avec son ancienne partenaire du soir devant tous ses collègues. Miss. Jenny ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit :

« Dites-moi que vous avez terminé de rédiger votre article et qu'on peut envoyer l'exemplaire à la correction !

_Tu nous as caché ça ! L'accusa-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu sais que mes parents sont des moldus, tu le sais !

_Oui, et alors ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que je ne ferai jamais cette liste !

_Ils viendront te la réclamer de force à un moment donné. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir… il y en a plein qui risquent leur avenir ! Et toi… tu ne dis rien !?

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, je ne leur donnerai jamais cette liste en tout cas pas de mon plein gré. Ombrage peut bien m'envoyer autant de messagers qu'elle veut, elle ne l'aura pas cette stupide liste, trancha miss. Jenny bien décidée en s'asseyant de façon autoritaire à son bureau.

_Mais… ils viendront…

_Daniel, fais-moi confiance, exigea-t-elle. Maintenant passons et dis-moi que tu as terminé ton article ! »

Il soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant qu'il était vraiment dans la merde. Il commença à parler de l'Amérique puis de l'Asie, de la Russie, la Norvège… Enfin miss. Jenny le coupa dans ses réflexions :

« Ecoute-moi bien, je ne laisserai personne toucher à mes salariés. Ombrage est peut-être la sous-secrétaire d'état mais _je suis_ la rédactrice-en-chef de ce journal. Ça fait un an déjà ! Barnabas Cuffe ne sera pas déçu de m'avoir confié la direction. » Affirma-t-elle en mémoire à l'ancien rédacteur-en-chef qui lui avait cédé la place à sa retraite alors qu'elle n'était pas la plus expérimentée.

Daniel soupira encore une fois. Derrière son air impassible, miss. Jenny le trouvait adorable quand il angoissait. L'an dernier, il était souvent angoissé à propos de leur relation pas vraiment sérieuse et puis finalement quand l'histoire avait éclaté au grand jour – grâce à Rita – les collègues l'avaient plus charrié qu'accusé. Daniel angoissait calmement. Il se paralysait sur place et ne faisait que marmonner tout ce qui s'échafaudait dans sa tête.

Il cherchait encore sa respiration pour se calmer intérieurement quand miss. Jenny attendait derrière sa frange. Enfin, Daniel releva la tête et avec un sourire lui répondit :

« L'article sera prêt dans l'heure.

_Bien, on n'attend plus que vous donc accélérez un peu. On doit tout envoyer à la correction cet après-midi impérativement !

_Oui, j'y retourne. » Assura-t-il en quittant le bureau.

Miss. Jenny lui adressa un faible sourire encourageant. Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil. Tout en tapotant du doigt sur son bureau, miss. Jenny cherchait une façon de montrer son indignation. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse intelligemment et non en allant crier au Ministère qu'ils étaient tous des pourris comme l'avait fait un vieux sorcier renvoyé à cause de son sang impur. Rita avait tenu à en faire son sujet principal dans sa rubrique.

Non, miss. Jenny devait trouver une manière de diffuser un peu d'espoir aux autres sorciers. Elle devait trouver un moyen de montrer qu'ils ne se laisseront pas faire et qu'ils réagiront. Comment ? Là était toute la question. Pourtant quand miss. Jenny trouva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment stupide, car cette réponse elle l'avait eu devant ses yeux depuis le début. Après tout, elle était journaliste.

* * *

Eléa ressortait du bureau de Mrs. Higgs avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière avait l'air satisfaite et lui avait donné trois mois d'essai au secrétariat du Ministère pour commencer. C'était Keina qui avait eu cette idée. Elle avait entendu dire par les employés du Ministère que Mrs. Higgs cherchait du personnel. C'était l'occasion rêvé pour Eléa qui sortait à peine de Poudlard.

Camille était assise au comptoir et arrangeait un rendez-vous à un client. Eléa la regarda faire un peu en retrait près de Mrs. Higgs qui observait avec des yeux de faucon le travail de son employé. Quand la blonde eut terminé avec le client, elle se retourna vers les deux sorcières et leur demanda ce qui se passait.

« Je vous présente Eléa Perks, elle va travailler avec nous un mois pour une période d'essai.

_Camille Toms, enchanté ! Se présenta la blonde.

_Je compte sur vous pour l'aider et lui expliquer votre travail. »

Mrs. Higgs lui jeta un regard appuyé. Camille hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'elle avait très bien compris le message. En quelque sorte, elle devait former celle qui la remplacerait.

Camille avait clairement compris les sous-entendus que sa patronne faisait à longueur de journée. Elle avait compris que lorsque la date de son procès arriverait elle perdrait tout. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle garde son travail. Où irait-elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Camille n'en avait aucune idée.

Quand Mrs. Higgs fut partie pour rejoindre son bureau, Camille indiqua l'endroit où Eléa devait déposer ses affaires. Elle l'invita ensuite à prendre une chaise près d'elle au bureau. Camille nota aussi que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle comme si elle craignait que le plafond ne s'écroule sur elle.

Camille commençait à lui montrer le calendrier des rendez-vous, son organisation, où elle rangeait les dossiers des sorciers, etc. Eléa écoutait mais un peu distraitement. Elle avait conscience que c'était une chance pour elle d'avoir l'occasion de travailler si tôt mais elle ne comptait vraiment pas finir ses jours au secrétariat.

Eléa observa Camille toute la journée. La jeune fille remarqua combien ce métier épuisait la blonde. Sourire, rester polie, toujours aimable avec n'importe quel client… Eléa ne supportait déjà pas l'idée de devoir sourire toute la journée, si en plus elle devait rester aimable avec ceux qui l'insultaient… Elle admirait beaucoup Camille pour tenir le coup toute la journée.

Eléa remarqua également que beaucoup de sorciers traitaient Camille comme une moins que rien et ne se privaient pas pour lui rappeler qu'elle était « d'une race inférieure à la leur ». Eléa vit à quel point le sang dit impur était méprisé. Elle essayait de ne pas baisser la tête quand Camille recevait des insultes en pleine figure mais c'était difficile. C'était difficile pour Eléa de rester derrière à regarder la blonde se faire insulter sans réagir. Face à ces insultes, Camille restait souriante et acceptait les insultes sans rien dire. On ne la saluait même pas… Camille n'était pas digne d'un simple « bonjour ». La moindre des politesses était totalement supprimée face à l'impureté du sang.

« Comment est-ce vous faites pour supporter tout ça ? Lui demanda Eléa quand il n'y eut plus personne au comptoir.

_Oh… je fais comme si je n'entendais rien et… je réplique dans ma tête, expliqua Camille en haussant les épaules. Je me dis qu'ils sont vraiment stupides… je me dis que ce sont eux les impurs… »

Camille jeta un regard à Eléa qui hochait la tête compréhensive et à la fois songeuse.

« Pardon, je ne voulais te… vexer, s'excusa Camille. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas ça de toi.

_De moi ? Demanda Eléa surprise.

_Bah… je ne pense pas que tu es stupide ni impure, expliqua Camille.

_Ah ! S'exclama Eléa qui venait de comprendre. Oui, oui… non je n'avais pas pensé à ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouve que… c'est « normal » de détester ces gens. Enfin ces gens… de détester ceux qui réagissent comme ça ! Moi… je ne me permettrais jamais de dire qu'un tel vaut moins qu'un tel… enfin c'est stupide, je trouve.

_Ouais… merci ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une sorcière comme toi, voulut bien reconnaître Camille en se levant pour un nouveau client. Bonjour !

_J'ai besoin de la liste des salariés de la Gazette du Sorcier ! Exigea Ombrage sans regarder Camille car elle était bien trop occupée à jeter un œil à son emploi du temps qu'elle tenait par-dessus ses dossiers. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai une journée chargée !

_Euh… oui, le problème c'est que Miss. Prewett n'a pas donné la liste, je suis désolée je l'attends toujours.

__Comment ?_ Vous êtes en train de me dire que Miss. Prewett n'a toujours pas donné la liste de ses salariés alors que ça fait déjà deux semaines que je lui ai demandé !

_Oui, elle n'est toujours pas repassée depuis.

_Pardon ? Vous dites qu'elle n'est pas repassée depuis le jour où je lui ai demandé cette liste ?

_Non, répondit Camille mal à l'aise devant l'air furieux d'Ombrage.

_Je n'y crois pas… Siffla celle-ci. Elle n'a donc pas pris les sujets à publier dans le journal que j'avais choisi… Elle n'a pas fait sa liste de salariés… Mêmes les Aurors nous l'ont donné ! S'énerva-t-elle. Très bien, je vais me charger de cette histoire ! Si elle ne veut pas venir, c'est moi qui viendrais ! »

Ombrage se retourna et partit d'un air déterminé en marmonnant qu'elle avait déjà pris du retard dans sa journée.

« Euh… au revoir ! Lui lança Camille avec un faible sourire. Ce fut un plaisir… » Grinça-t-elle ensuite.

Eléa avait bien observé toute la scène. Elle devait bien admettre que revoir son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne l'avait pas enchanté, loin de là ! Elle adressa un sourire à Camille qui soufflait d'exaspération.

« Elle, je crois que c'est la pire de tous ! Tempérait la blonde. Les autres encore ils ont de quoi se sentir supérieurs ! Elle… elle n'a rien pour ça ! Elle est vieille, seule, et moche !

_En effet elle cumule tout, ricana Eléa.

_Elle a même des kilos en trop ! Elle est minuscule, elle adore les chats… non mais c'est vraiment un signe de désespoir ça ! Et puis même, c'est quoi cette mode d'être mal poli ! Plus personne ne m'adresse un « bonjour » depuis que l'autre là est Ministre de la Magie !

_Bonjour Camille ! Entonna Cameron qui arrivait avec un petit sourire gêné après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_Cameron… bonjour ! Ha, ha… euh ce que je disais ce n'était pas… ce n'est pas ce que je pense, hein ! Et puis même ce n'est pas pour toi que je disais ça, toi… toi, je t'aime bien, hein ! » Balbutia-t-elle.

Eléa jeta un regard soupçonneux à la blonde. Elle regarda Cameron puis Camille à tour de rôle. _*Ok, je crois que j'assiste à une scène humiliante d'une femme amoureuse d'un homme. Un amour impossible apparemment…* _

« Non mais je ne l'ai pas pris pour moi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui confia-t-il.

_Ah tant mieux ! Soupira Camille soulagée. Je tenais à ce que ce soit clair entre nous quand même. Tu vois, je ne voulais pas qui y ait un mal entendu entre nous.

_Bien sûr, je comprends.

_Alors ? Tu fais quoi de beau ? Lui demanda Camille qui papillonnait intérieurement.

_Je suis venu chercher le dossier sur les employés du quartier des Aurors.

_Ah… oui, bien sûr. » Marmonna-t-elle déçue.

Camille avait vainement espéré que Cameron était venu pour lui parler à elle. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver ! Cameron était venu pour son travail, évidemment. _*Camille, Camille, Camille… il faut que tu te fasses une raison !* _Elle lui donna le dossier et lui adressa un sourire.

« Bon bah… au revoir !

_Au re… Ah mais t'as une stagiaire ? Remarqua Cameron en voyant Eléa pour la première fois.

_Euh… ouais. »

Camille lui désigna la jeune fille derrière elle avant de se rendre compte que c'était une chance inespérée pour engager la conversation. Elle incita Eléa à se lever de sa chaise et la prit par les épaules pour la présenter :

« Oui, c'est Eléa Perks. Elle fait trois mois d'essai ici et je suis chargée de lui expliquer comment ça marche.

_Enchanté, Cameron Prewett ! Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant une main pour que la jeune fille la serre. Perks ? La fille d'Ewan Perks ?

_Oui, c'est ça, s'empressa de répondre Eléa.

_Oh… je suis désolé pour votre mère. Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais je me souviendrais toujours quand je l'ai appris… On était tous bouleversés à la maison.

_Euh… oui, nous aussi ! Dit Camille qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

_Merci, répondit Eléa. Et vous c'est Prewett ? Vous êtes de la famille de miss. Prewett ? Celle qui travaille à la Gazette et qui n'a toujours pas donné une « liste » c'est ça ? »

Cameron hocha difficilement la tête déçu que la jeune fille ne connaisse que sa cousine Jenny dans sa famille. Camille hochait aussi la tête un peu mal à l'aise comme elle avait conscience que la remarque d'Eléa n'était pas très appréciée.

« Bon et bien… ravi de vous avoir rencontré miss. Perks. » Dit-il en repartant avec un sourire gêné.

Camille lui adressa un signe de la main avec un immense sourire. Eléa continuait de la regarder puis elle regardait Cameron et comprenait peu à peu que c'était effectivement un amour impossible. Petit à petit, Eléa vit ce que Camille n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était un amour à sens unique.

* * *

Cécilia avait mal aux doigts après cette journée de travail. Elle n'avait pas cessé de taper sur sa machine. Son article était en retard, il avait donc fallu qu'elle mette un petit coup d'accélérateur. Résultat de cette journée ? Cécilia avait troqué le bien-être de ses doigts contre un article bien rédigé. Elle allait le déposer dans la pile des articles qui allaient à la correction quand elle croisa Mr. Williams. Tout d'abord, Cécilia lui adressa un sourire amical et puis baissa la tête quand elle comprit de quoi il voulait lui parler.

« Ça fait une semaine que j'attends votre certificat de naissance avec le nom de vos grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents, lui confit-il.

_Euh… oui… désolé j'ai encore oublié, je sais ce n'est pas sérieux mais vous savez j'ai un fils et je dois m'occuper de lui quand je rentre alors je n'ai encore trouvé le temps de chercher ce certificat de naissance. Mais je vais m'en occuper !

_Oui j'espère parce qu'on est venu me demander la liste de mes salariés complète cette fois-ci et je n'ai pas pu la leur donner parce que je n'avais pas votre certificat. Bien sûr je ne doute pas de vous mais ces hommes du Ministère si.

_Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient venus. Je vais le chercher ce week-end chez moi et je vous l'apporte dès lundi ! C'est promis.

_Parfait, je vous attendrais donc lundi à la première heure.

_Aucun soucis, et désolé encore une fois ! »

Il hocha la tête et retourna dans son bureau. Cécilia s'en voulait énormément d'avoir mis Mr. Williams dans cette situation car elle savait qu'il n'était pas de sang dit pur. Il était convoqué prochainement pour un procès, il n'était donc pas en bonne position pour refuser quelque chose aux hommes du Ministère.

Cécilia ressortit du bâtiment pour le journal Sorcière Hebdo avec son collègue Yousef qui avait tout entendu de la conversation. Ils remontaient tous les deux le Chemin de Traverse quand Yousef lui dit :

« Alors comme ça tu ne retrouves pas ton certificat de naissance ?

_Non, enfin je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché. Tu sais quand on est mère… on l'est à plein temps ! Déjà que Noé ne voit pas ses parents de la journée, on essaie d'être là le soir, tu comprends.

_Ouais bien sûr… je comprends.

_Et toi alors ? Tu es convoqué quand ?

_Convoqué ? Répéta-t-il.

_Euh oui pour… pour… pour ton… procès ? Demanda Cécilia mal à l'aise.

_Ah ! Hum… je suis convoqué la semaine prochaine.

_Oh… désolé, j'espère pour toi que ça va bien se passer.

_Moi aussi j'espère mais bon… je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Je sais très bien que je vais me faire renvoyer. Et puis même si ça n'arrive pas, Mr. Williams se fera renvoyer lui et son remplaçant me renverra. »

Cécilia écoutait assez difficilement. Elle avala sa salive et se força un sourire pour Yousef qui arrivait devant l'entrée de son appartement.

« Bon ben… merci ! Lui dit Yousef.

_Merci ? Répéta Cécilia.

_Merci de ne pas me juger sur mon sang comme tous les autres font et merci d'être là pour moi.

_Oh, de rien ! Pff, c'est normal enfin. Je ne vais pas t'ignorer comme ça du jour au lendemain sous prétexte que tu n'as pas un sang pur !

_C'est gentil, merci.

_Mais Yousef si jamais tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite surtout pas ! Tu ne me dérangeras pas, au contraire.

_Merci Cécilia, merci mais je ne veux pas te mêler à tout ça. D'accord ? Mais merci ! »

Elle hocha la tête compréhensive même si elle savait au fond qu'elle était mêlée à « tout ça ». Son but était que personne ne le remarque, elle n'avait confiance qu'en très peu de personne c'est-à-dire son mari, sa sœur, et Ewan Perks. C'était lui qui les avait aidés depuis le début et pour cela elle lui accordait une confiance absolue. Il avait aidé ses parents à cacher leur sang, et il avait continué de le faire pour elles.

En rentrant chez elle, Cécilia se promit de retrouver ce maudit certificat pour ne pas aggraver la situation de Mr. Williams et ainsi l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cécilia fit donc toute la maison pour retrouver ce certificat. Un certificat falsifié grâce à Ewan Perks auquel elle tenait énormément. Où mettait-elle les choses auxquelles elle tenait ? Cécilia regarda dans tous les tiroirs du salon, ceux de sa chambre, ceux de la chambre de son fils Noé, elle regarda même dans les placards de la cuisine et dans ceux de la salle de bain. Rien.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec vacarme. C'était Drag qui rentrait avec Noé et toutes les courses pour la semaine. Alors que Noé continuait à raconter sa journée à son père, ce dernier tirait derrière lui les sacs de courses en hochant la tête à tout ce que disait son fils.

« Et après nounou elle nous a aidé à envoyer notre dragon dans le ciel !

_Wah… magnifique ! » Répondit Drag qui était enfin arrivé dans la cuisine.

Cécilia était toujours dans la salle de bain, assise au sol en train de réfléchir à l'endroit où elle aurait pu mettre ce certificat. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir un tiroir spécial pour ce genre de choses. Finalement elle se redressa et alla rejoindre son mari et son fils dans la cuisine avec le plus de naturel possible.

« Maman ! Cria Noé en accourant vers elle.

_Mon chéri ! Alors ta journée ? Ça s'est bien passé chez nounou ?

_Oui ! On a fait des dragons en papier ! Et après on l'a envoyé dans le ciel et le miens quand il s'est élancé il a fait un gros pet ! Explosa-t-il en riant dans les bras de sa mère. Après il a fait plein de paillette et Flo elle m'a dit que c'était le plus des dragons !

_Ah !? C'est qui Flo ?

_Bah c'est Florine ! Répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules parce que c'était une évidence pour lui.

_C'est ton amoureuse ? Lui demanda sa mère en chuchotant comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

_Non ! Pas Florine ! Elle est moche, elle !

_Oh… ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'elle est très jolie. En plus t'as vu comme elle est gentille ? Elle t'a quand même dit que tu avais fait le plus beau des dragons.

_Oui mais ça c'est parce que je pleurais comme mon dragon il avait explosé tout seul dans le ciel.

_Oh non ! On en fera un autre si tu veux, hein ? On en fera ce week-end, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en feras un encore plus beau !

_Non parce que je préfère le faire chez nounou, toi tu ne sais pas construire les dragons.

_Ah bon ? Moi, je ne sais pas construire les dragons ? Dis donc, on verra ça ! »

Elle lui pinça le nez et le laissa s'échapper pour aller jouer dans sa chambre. Cécilia alla ensuite aider son mari à ranger les courses quand celui-ci lui dit surpris :

« Bah, t'es toujours pas habillé ?

_Habillé ? Pourquoi ?

_C'est ce soir qu'on va manger chez ta sœur, lui rappela-t-il. Il y aura toute la famille d'Henri.

_Oh non… c'est ce soir ? Geignit Cécilia. Oh… j'avais complètement oublié ! Et dis, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve mon certificat de naissance ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

_Si, je l'ai jeté à la poubelle.

_Quoi !? Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Mais… mais… mais pourquoi tu l'as jeté !?

_Il n'était plus à jour ! Je l'ai trouvé au milieu de mes papiers sur l'opération d'un patient, je ne sais pas ce qu'il foutait là mais depuis qu'on a le nouveau ministre, ils ont changé les certificats. Tes papiers n'étaient plus valables.

_Drag, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Se mit à crier Cécilia. Oh non ! Quand est-ce que tu l'as mis à la poubelle ?

_Hier soir, et laisse tombé les poubelles sont vides. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Tu en referas d'autres !

_J'en ai besoin pour lundi ! S'énerva Cécilia.

_Ah oui… pour lundi, tu ne les auras jamais à temps ! Mais de toute façon ils n'étaient plus valables, ils ne valaient plus rien.

_Drag, s'il te plaît essaie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle je suis. Il y a une liste de salariés…

_Je sais qu'il y a une liste de salariés ! J'y suis passé et j'ai fait mon certificat il y a une semaine déjà !

_Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_Parce que dès que je veux en parler, tu ne veux rien entendre ! Tu dis toujours que Noé n'a pas besoin de savoir parce qu'il pourrait tout répéter ! Tu ne veux jamais qu'on en parle ! Moi je pense que c'est une erreur mais ça tu t'en fiches, et là ben… débrouille-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu voulais un sujet tabou entre nous !? Tu l'as eu ! Je te l'ai dit que les sujets tabous n'apportaient que des malheurs mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. »

Cécilia soupira et s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et souffla encore une fois. Drag vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

« Demain, tu retourneras voir Ewan Perks et tu lui demanderas des papiers le plus vite possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas t'arrêter parce que tu n'as pas de papiers à jour. Et puis je peux toujours plaider pour toi si tu as un problème. Je leur dirai que jamais je n'aurais épousé quelqu'un au sang impur ! Merlin, au grand jamais ! C'est ce qui prime avant toute chose : la pureté du sang ! C'est l'assurance de notre futur, de notre progéniture ! Je leur dirai tout un tas de trucs dans le genre et ça passera crème. »

Cécilia sourit et émit un faible rire parce que l'inconscience de son mari l'avait toujours amusé. Elle se demandait parfois s'il vivait dans le même monde qu'elle et pourquoi il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Drag était toujours sûr de tout, il était convaincu qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Contrairement à lui, Cécilia doutait en permanence. Elle ne se sentait jamais à l'abri de tout. Pour le remercier de lui remonter le moral, elle l'embrassa avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Même si elle avait des problèmes, il ne fallait pas que cela pèse sur sa vie sociale et en particulier sur sa sœur. Cécilia savait à quel point Lizzie était fière de se marier, et elle savait que cela comptait pour elle.

En arrivant devant la maison de sa sœur, Cécilia frappa à la porte et vérifia en même temps du coin de l'œil que Noé était bien habillé. Ce fut Lizzie qui leur ouvrit la porte.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Henri a tenu à inviter plus de monde que prévu… des hommes du Ministère, lui souffla-t-elle avant que sa sœur ne rentre dans la maison.

_Et bien ! Votre mariage sera vraiment à l'échelle nationale. » Plaisanta Cécilia bien malgré elle.

La famille entra à l'intérieur invitée par Lizzie qui après cette petite confidence pour les prévenir faisait comme si tout était absolument parfait. C'était sa plus grande qualité. Cécilia se demandait d'ailleurs comment Lizzie arrivait à toujours paraître au meilleur de sa forme même quand elle recevait des ennemis chez elle.

Lizzie les invita à prendre place à table en les présentant aux autres invités comme n'importe quel autre personne l'aurait fait. Pendant l'apéritif on s'exclama beaucoup sur le prénom du petit Noé et certains demandèrent aux parents d'où cela leur était venu. Cécilia et Drag répondaient à chaque fois la même réponse : ils voulaient un prénom qui n'était pas anglo-saxon.

« En tout cas ce petit-là est beau comme un cœur, leur confia Irma Crabbe.

_Il sera sans doute un grand sorcier ! » Confirma Yaxley.

Cécilia sourit. Elle les remercia tous pour leurs compliments. C'était jouissif de les entendre s'exclamer sur son fils quand elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais posé le regard sur lui si jamais elle avait osé dire qu'elle était de Sang Mêlé.

Noé attendait impatiemment le dessert comme il savait que sa tante avait fait des muffins. Lizzie s'empressa donc d'aller les chercher devant l'impatience de son filleul. A la fin du repas, Henri se leva pour enfin annoncer ce que tout le monde attendait depuis le début du repas :

« Il y a plusieurs mois maintenant que Lizzie et moi sommes fiancés. Nous avons enfin fixé la date du mariage. »

A cette déclaration, tout le monde s'exclama en applaudissant. Cécilia adressa un immense sourire à sa sœur pour la féliciter.

« Nous allons nous marier en mai prochain, le deuxième week-end de mai pour être plus précis. » Affirma-t-il.

A nouveau tout le monde applaudit en s'exclamant. Il y eut des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » et enfin des « vives les futurs mariés ! ». Cécilia trouvait naturellement que tout ceci était ridicule et surjoué. D'ailleurs, elle les trouvait tous exagérés. Ils avaient des gestes trop grands, des paroles trop recherchées, des exclamations trop aiguës… Tout était excessif. Cécilia les comparait souvent à des caricatures grotesques.

Il y avait la mère d'Henri qui pleurait et hurlait en même temps sur son mari pour qu'il prenne une photo. Il y avait la tante qui soupirait face à cette scène « trop romantique ». Il y avait Irma Crabbe qui soufflait à son mari de noter la date du mariage dans leur agenda pour faire comprendre à toute la table qu'ils étaient très pris, eux ! Et il y avait les autres invités qui continuaient à s'exclamer en souriant bêtement.

Après cette annonce et la photo de la future belle-mère, Lizzie commença à débarrasser la table. Elle fut immédiatement rejointe par Cécilia qui était trop heureuse de retrouver sa sœur seule dans la cuisine. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et souffla un bon coup.

« Wah… eh ben, je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles mais moi j'étoufferai à ta place, lui confia Cécilia.

_Oui mais ça va je m'en sors. Cette soirée aurait dû être plus sympa, au départ on n'avait invité que la famille et puis Henri a voulu invité des collègues de travail, des amis de Poudlard, et puis… bah petit à petit on est vite remonté jusqu'aux voisins ! Expliqua Lizzie en faisant la grimace.

_Tu en as parlé avec Henri ?

_Je compte lui en parler ce soir quand tout le monde sera parti.

_Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Sinon toi… euh… ils t'ont demandé pour la liste à ton boulot ? Demanda Cécilia inquiète de savoir pour sa sœur.

_Oh que oui ! Ils ont déjà commencé à en virer certains… Mon collègue a passé son procès et… depuis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu ! Personne ne l'a revu d'ailleurs, il a disparu. Et personne ne souci de ce qu'il est devenu…

_Oh purée… ça devient vraiment sérieux, là… Et ils t'ont demandé ton certificat de naissance ?

_Oui et je l'ai rendu il n'y a pas très longtemps. Il n'était pas à jour alors il faut que j'aille le refaire. Et toi ?

_La même chose sauf que… Drag l'a tout simplement jeté à la poubelle, grinça Cécilia devant l'air soudainement affolé de sa sœur. Donc je n'ai aucune preuve que je suis de sang pur, enfin on se comprend.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'affola Lizzie en cessant de ranger la cuisine.

_Je vais aller voir Ewan demain et lui demander des papiers le plus vite possible.

_Ouais… je viendrais avec toi comme ça je le ferai moi aussi. Aller, pas de panique ça va bien se passer ! » Se rassura Lizzie en soufflant.

Cécilia ne répondit rien car elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter ou pas. Contrairement à elle, Lizzie commença à mettre toute la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et adressa un sourire radieux à sa sœur comme si elle ne souvenait plus de leur conversation.

« Tu veux bien aller demander aux invités s'ils veulent du thé ? » Lui demanda Lizzie rayonnante.

Cécilia acquiesça impressionnée des talents de sa sœur pour rester toujours parfaite même en ce moment.


	4. Ewan Perks

**Alors je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu publier ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'étais partie pour quelques semaines de vacances donc pas d'ordi. Mais voilà ça y est le quatrième chapitre est en ligne, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**4**

**Ewan Perks**

Louis Alzar fêtait ce jour-ci ses vingt-six ans et il était fier de le fêter dans son petit appartement avec des amis de Poudlard et bien évidemment Harvey. Il était prêt de minuit quand une jeune femme furieuse vint frapper à la porte pour leur dire de faire moins de bruit. Ils baissèrent donc le son de la musique pour ne la laisser qu'en bruit de fond. La musique mettait toujours de l'ambiance même à faible intensité.

Louis s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour observer un peu sa tête quelques instants. Il se sentait un peu vaseux, très cool, et franchement trop détendu pour ne pas réaliser qu'il avait trop bu. Louis se jura d'arrêter l'alcool pour la soirée car il avait encore du boulot.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour en ressortir les pizzas du four. Il prit au passage une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qui était restée là. _*Autant qu'elle serve !* _Se disait-il.

Dans le petit salon de leur petit appartement, Harvey était allongé dans un fauteuil complètement épuisé et les idées vagues. Pourtant, quand Louis déposa les pizzas et la bouteille, Harvey se servit instantanément en Whisky Pur Feu et servit également un verre à Sacha qui secouait la tête au rythme de la musique.

Sacha et Harvey étaient tous les deux installés côte à côte sur le même fauteuil et parlaient entre eux depuis le début de la soirée. Ils jouaient ensemble, se cherchaient un peu, se taquinaient manifestement.

Louis observa autour de lui afin de repérer les invités qui éventuellement s'ennuyaient. Il y avait un mec que Louis avait connu à Poudlard. Celui-ci était seul avec son verre et tapait du pied au rythme de la musique pour faire comme s'il ne s'ennuyait pas. Louis avait un peu le devoir d'aller vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il passait une bonne soirée mais Louis avait également remarqué Camille qui fumait seule accoudée au bord de la fenêtre. _*Bon ok… Camille n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer mais… elle est toute seule, quoi… Aller, je me lance !* _Se décida-t-il.

Louis prit donc son courage à deux mains et attrapa un paquet de cigarettes laissé au coin de la table pour en tirer une. Il s'approcha de la blonde accoudée à la fenêtre et lui lança un piètre : « Hey ! » qui se perdit au fond de sa gorge. _*On va dire que c'est l'alcool qui fait ça.* _Louis se racla donc la gorge et lança un deuxième « Hey ! » à Camille qui se retourna cette fois.

« Hey ! Lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Viens ! Je regardais toutes les décorations pour Halloween qu'ils ont installé. »

Louis se rapprocha de Camille trop heureux qu'elle l'invite elle-même. En effet, le Chemin de Traverse était décoré afin de fêter prochainement Halloween. Louis s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre à côté de Camille qui lui souffla sa fumée sur le visage. Ils rirent tous les deux comme deux enfants, comme quand ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard et rien que tous les deux sans un certain Cameron.

Louis savait depuis longtemps que Camille n'était pas vraiment intéressé. Il savait qu'elle préférait le grand Cameron Prewett mais Louis gardait toujours espoir que sa Camille ouvre un jour les yeux. Seulement, cela faisait déjà un an que Camille courait après Cameron et aucune révélation n'était venue lui éclairer son esprit…

« Tu sais j'ai peur… Lui confia Camille soudainement après leurs éclats de rire.

_Pourquoi ?

_A cause de tout ça ! Il décore pour la fête d'Halloween mais qui a envie de fêter Halloween ? Tu sais que certains sorciers disparaissent après leur audience ?

_Camille… ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas disparaître. Ils ne peuvent pas, je me lancerai à ta recherche sinon.

_C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

_Bien sûr, même contre une armée de Mangemorts je le ferai ! Je me battrai même contre Tu-Sais-Qui s'il le fallait.

_Oh… t'es trop gentil ! » S'exclama Camille.

_*Ouais… je suis « gentil » comme tu dis ! Seulement gentil malheureusement…* _

« De toute façon, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, assura Louis. C'est vrai, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter en tout cas pas ce soir ! C'est mon anniversaire, s'il te plaît ne m'y fais pas penser.

_Sacha est convoquée cette semaine… Marmonna Camille avec énormément de tension dans les épaules.

_Ça va bien se passer. Hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Louis hésita un moment puis jugea qu'il voulait simplement consoler son amie et non profiter de ce moment pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentait bon, Camille. Elle sentait la fleur d'oranger. Sa peau était douce au toucher et pâle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds qui sentaient bon le shampoing.

Louis essayait malgré lui de ne pas profiter de ce moment mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que cette étreinte le réjouissait. Quand elle le relâcha, Louis se sentit redescendre de son paradis pour arriver ici au beau milieu des flammes.

Tous les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur le sol près de la table basse pour se servir un verre. Louis oublia sa promesse de ne plus boire quand Camille lui tendit son verre. _*Tant pis ! C'est mon annive, je suis là pour m'amuser !* _

Face à eux, Sacha et Harvey se chatouillaient et s'amusaient ensemble. Camille et Louis échangèrent un regard car tous deux commençaient à comprendre que leurs meilleurs amis étaient en train de se rapprocher (enfin !).

« On se fait un petit concours ? Demanda Sacha en se dégagent d'Harvey. Louis va chercher le sel et du citron ! »

Louis se releva un peu trop vite pour son état et dû chercher son équilibre avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il prit tous les ingrédients que son amie venait de lui commander et alla rejoindre sa bande près des fauteuils. Harvey avait déjà servi les verres d'un fond de Whisky Pur Feu et attendait la suite.

Ils se servirent tous les quatre d'un peu de sel dans leur main et se coupèrent un quart de citron. Tout était en place, il n'y avait plus qu'à commencer !

« Le moins rapide a un gage ! Annonça Sacha en riant. Prêt ? Go ! »

Ils plongèrent aussitôt sur le sel dans leur main et l'avalèrent d'une traite, puis ils firent de même avec le Whisky Pur Feu dans le verre. Enfin, ils plantèrent leurs dents dans le quart de citron sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ils le dévorèrent en oubliant l'acide qui coulait dans leur gorge. Puis ils reposèrent instantanément le tout sur la table et levèrent les mains.

« Camille, t'as perdu ! Trancha Sacha. T'es la dernière, t'as un gage.

_Oh non… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? Geignit-elle.

_Bon… alors comme gage tu auras… »

Les yeux de Sacha allèrent de Camille à Louis. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Louis avait énormément peur de ce que Sacha allait décider puisqu'il savait très bien que son amie n'était pas dupe. Sacha avait tout compris depuis le début. Mais si Sacha connaissait les vrais sentiments de Louis envers Camille, ce dernier savait aussi les sentiments entre Sacha et Harvey.

« Tu vas nous faire un show sur une chaise ! Décida-t-elle finalement.

_Et ce qu'elle ne te dit pas c'est que tu vas le faire toute nue, plaisanta Harvey.

_Non, un show sur la chaise ce sera très bien ! Aller Camille ! L'encouragea Sacha tandis que la blonde se levait pour aller chercher une chaise.

_Musique ! » Exigea cette dernière.

Le son de la musique fut augmenté même s'ils risquaient de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres des voisins. Camille commença son show sur sa chaise en déboutonnant son chemisier. Sacha adressa un clin d'œil à Louis et s'approcha pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Profites-en ! C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle lui tirait la langue. Sacha alla se rasseoir près d'Harvey qui finissait un nouveau verre. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tandis que tout le monde observait le show de Camille sur sa chaise, Sacha embrassa Harvey pour la première fois.

* * *

Miss. Jenny arrivait avec Daniel devant le manoir de sa famille. Tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le porche, Daniel regardait bouche bée l'immense jardin qui aurait sûrement pu contenir un petit village. Miss. Jenny poussa la porte d'entrée et retira ses chaussures pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis avec ses parents.

« Jen ! L'appela sa mère depuis le salon. Devine qui est là ! »

_*Je dirais grand-mère sans hésiter puisqu'elle passe son temps chez nous depuis le décès de son mari il y a trois ans déjà.* _En effet, c'était bel et bien sa chère grand-mère qui se trouvait dans le salon avec son abominable chat sans poils. La grand-mère détestait les poils de chat et avait donc pris la décision de le raser entièrement. _*Il est toujours aussi affreux ce chat.* _Remarqua miss. Jenny en allant dire bonjour à sa grand-mère. Au passage elle remarqua que sa grand-mère s'était épilée les sourcils complètement. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'un poil de sourcil hormis un trait au crayon mal tracé. _*Grand-mère est toujours aussi laide, ça ne change pas.* _

Ce fut à ce moment que Daniel entra dans le salon un peu intimidé. La mère et la grand-mère restèrent toutes les deux sans voix devant ce beau jeune homme à l'entrée du salon.

« Jennifer ! Tu as ramené un homme ! S'extasia la grand-mère.

_C'est Jenny… Rectifia la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Tu vois, elle est bien attirée par les hommes ta fille ! Lança la grand-mère à la mère.

_C'est un collègue et nous sommes ici pour travailler, les coupa miss. Jenny.

_Ah… bon et bien ta fille est peut-être attirée par les femmes… Marmonna la grand-mère très déçue.

_Daniel, on monte. » Commanda miss. Jenny qui ne supportait déjà plus sa grand-mère.

Le jeune homme obéit aussitôt et monta derrière sa patronne sans rien dire. Miss. Jenny avait une pièce à elle pour le travail dans ce grand manoir. Daniel avait d'ailleurs du mal à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe et il décida donc qu'il ne s'éloignerait pas de miss. Jenny.

La pièce dans laquelle travaillait la jeune femme était classique. Elle ressemblait à toutes les pièces de travail. Au milieu, un elfe triait les documents en plusieurs piles sur le sol. Miss. Jenny fit signe à Daniel de poser ses affaires dans un coin et s'approcha de son elfe pour lui demander :

« Alors, tu as réussi ?

_J'ai tout récupéré des derniers articles sortis dans les journaux. Le Chicaneur est le seul à vraiment parler de ce qui se passe en ce moment.

_Le Chicaneur ? Répéta miss. Jenny. Rita n'avait pas écrit un article pour eux il y a quelques années ? Demanda-t-elle à Daniel qui regardait surpris l'elfe sûrement étonné de voir qu'il participait à ce travail.

_Euh… oui… C'était quand Ombrage était directrice de Poudlard, se souvint-il. Rita avait interrogé Harry Potter ! Tu te rends compte ?

_Ouais, magnifique. Giggy, tu pourrais me trouver le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur s'il te plaît ?

_C'est fait ! Il s'appelle Xenophilius Lovegood, répondit l'elfe. Il habite… euh… dans un trou paumé.

_Tant que ma chouette peut y aller, ça me va.

_Tu ne comptes pas t'y rendre toi-même ? S'étonna Daniel.

_Tu crois que je vais me pointer chez lui pour lui donner un article sur des persécutions ? Quelqu'un pourrait me voir. Je ne suis pas suicidaire, je préfère l'envoyer de façon anonyme c'est plus sûr.

_Ah oui… en effet, vu comme ça… Acquiesça Daniel. Et donc dans cet article tu comptes mettre quoi ?

_Des interviews de sorciers nés de parents moldus et je compte bien interviewer tous ceux qui sortiront de leur procès. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans ! Exigea miss. Jenny.

_D'accord… comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Continua de demander Daniel un peu perplexe.

_Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver et crois-moi je vais sortir cet article ! Il sera anonyme, n'importe qui aura pu l'écrire et je te jure que ça va remuer les esprits de tous ces sorciers. Les articles de journaux sont bien faits pour ça, je vais faire passer l'idée ! Je veux qu'on réagisse contre tout ce qui se passe !

_Mais Jen, pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une pancarte pour aller manifester au Ministère ? Ce serait plus rapide et…

_Et complètement suicidaire ! Le coupa miss. Jenny. Non, il faut faire ça subtilement. Tout le monde lit les journaux, et tout le monde a peur de protester. Mais quand ils verront que des journalistes osent écrire ce que je vais écrire, ça fera bouger les choses. Je te le dis !

_Oui, oui, je te crois ! C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici, non ?

_Exact ! Et donc, on peut commencer l'interview, conclut miss. Jenny en prenant un bloc-notes.

_Quoi ? T-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que… non ! Je refuse ! Je ne vais dévoiler là comme ça…

_Daniel, il faut bien que quelqu'un commence. Tu es le seul sorcier né de parents moldus que je connais vraiment, le supplia-t-elle. Il faut que tu lances le mouvement.

_Le mouvement ? Répéta-t-il. Jen… je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! C'est du suicide ! Qui voudra parler ?

_Toi pour commencer !

_Et tu veux que je te raconte quoi ? Oui, mes parents ne m'ont pas empoisonné quand j'étais petit, ils ne m'ont pas séquestré parce que j'étais un sorcier… ils m'ont quand même aimé. C'est ça que tu veux ?

_Bah… oui. Mais je pense que tu devrais aussi ajouter par exemple ce que tu ressens au quotidien quand des sorciers te regardent de haut parce qu'ils ont soi-disant un sang pur. Ce serait pas mal pour l'article, non ? Tu dirais ce que ça te fait, si tu as peur parfois, des trucs comme ça.

_Des trucs comme ça… Marmonna Daniel de plus en plus abasourdi. Alors d'accord. Je me sens comme un extraterrestre, j'ai l'impression de venir d'une autre planète pour certains sorciers. A Poudlard j'avais parfois l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, et…

_Giggy ! »

C'était la voix de la grand-mère. Miss. Jenny grogna contre elle et regarda l'elfe qui se dépêchait d'aller voir ce qu'on lui demandait à l'étage inférieur. Avant qu'il ne parte, miss. Jenny le rappela pour lui dire avec un sourire en coin :

« Elle va te demander du thé donc si tu pouvais glisser un peu de pistache dedans pour réveiller son allergie… ce serait le rêve ! Elle serait cloîtrée au lit la pauvre…

_Comptez sur moi mon capitaine ! » Acquiesça Giggy.

Il repartit dans le couloir en marchant comme un militaire. Miss. Jenny laissa échapper un rire sous le regard de plus en plus éberlué de Daniel.

« Mais… tu… vous vous entendez bien, remarqua-t-il finalement.

_Giggy est mon père, ma mère, et mon frère à la fois, expliqua miss. Jenny naturellement. Ni lui ni moi n'aimons ma grand-mère qui squatte tous les jours ici ! Alors si on peut lui réveiller son allergie aux pistaches… c'est tout bonus ! »

Daniel hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre le petit stratagème mais il avait plus important à faire pour le moment. Miss. Jenny lui lançait un regard encourageant afin qu'il continue à parler pour l'article. A peine Daniel commençait à raconter ses années à Poudlard que la plume grattait sur le bloc-notes avide d'informations.

* * *

Cécilia et Lizzie entrèrent au Ministère par la voie des visiteurs. Elles étaient toutes les deux comme absorbées par la vue du monument « La Magie est Puissance ». Les deux sœurs ne décrochaient pas leurs yeux des statues représentants des moldus qui portaient ce monument. Ils étaient tous des innocents dans ce bagne, des anges dans cet enfer.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Deux sorciers traînaient derrière eux un autre sorcier qui hurlait comme un cochon qu'on allait égorger. Cécilia et Lizzie observèrent la scène en silence mais avec la peur aux trippes. Le sorcier hurlait qu'il était innocent, qu'il fallait le laisser partir. Il tenta même d'échapper à leur emprise mais les deux vigiles ne semblaient pas vouloir le laisser filer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, tu crois ? Souffla Cécilia à sa sœur qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits pour paraître naturel.

_Oh, je suis sûr qu'ils ont arrêté un criminel. » Affirma-t-elle avec un air soulagé.

Mais Cécilia savait très bien lire dans les yeux de sa sœur. Non, ce n'était pas un criminel qui venait d'être arrêté.

« C'est vrai, c'est un criminel ! Affirma Yaxley qui sortait de nulle part.

_Eh ben, vous êtes partout vous… Remarqua Cécilia qui commençait à en avoir marre de le croiser tout le temps.

_Je suis directeur du département de la justice magique, dit-il comme si c'était une explication. Je fais régner l'ordre.

_Oui, merci vous faites un excellent travail, répondit Lizzie avec un sourire de jeune femme émerveillée. Henri ne cesse de m'en parler !

_Merci, au fait ma femme et moi serons bien présents à votre mariage !

_Ah !? C'est super, fit Cécilia très peu ravie.

_Je n'allais pas manquer un tel évènement ! Et je me suis permis d'inviter des amis de mon département. »

_*Eh ben ! Il ne se mouche pas, lui !* _Songeait Cécilia. _*Vas-y, invite toute ta bande de Mangemorts aussi ! On ne dira rien.* _Elle observait en même temps sa sœur qui ne cessait de répéter combien la présence de Yaxley à son mariage lui ferait plaisir. Lizzie était comme toutes ses femmes à la conscience tranquille, du moins elle leur ressemblait. En vérité, Lizzie hurlait intérieurement. _*Il ne nous lâchera jamais celui-là ! Pourquoi Henri l'a invité ? C'est une bonne question ! Maintenant je vais compter plus de Mangemorts à ma table que d'amis… je sens que je vais passer un mariage de « rêve ».* _Pensait Lizzie.

Les deux sœurs commencèrent à prendre congé pour monter dans l'ascenseur. Elles pensaient enfin se soulager du directeur de la justice magique mais celui-ci les suivit encore une fois. Lizzie et Cécilia échangèrent discrètement un regard. Elles commençaient vraiment à le trouver lourd.

« Mais au fait, vous vous rendez où comme ça ? Demanda Yaxley quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux.

_Eh bien, vous savez la liste des salariés exige des papiers de naissance et nos papiers ne sont plus à jour, répondit Lizzie.

_Il y a beaucoup de monde en ce moment au bureau de la paperasse, nota Yaxley. Ne vous en faite pas, je vais venir avec vous et nous allons régler cette histoire.

_Vraiment ? Oh merci ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans vous !? S'exclama Lizzie.

_Oui c'est dingue… Vous êtes vraiment trop gentil, grinça Cécilia qui tentait de faire bonne figure à côté de sa sœur qui jouait son rôle à merveille.

_De rien, enfin ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous aillez des ennuis pour un si petit problème. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas comme tous ces abrutis qui espèrent pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet ! Ils veulent tous falsifier leurs papiers ! »

Il explosa littéralement de rire. Les deux sœurs émirent de légers rires quant à elles. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient enfin alors que Cécilia et Lizzie commençaient à manquer d'air. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux côte-à-côte derrière Yaxley qui avançait fièrement dans les couloirs en ignorant ceux qui devaient être ignorés et en saluant ceux qui devaient être salués. Il les entraîna vers les bureaux de la paperasse.

Sacha Burbles observa Yaxley qui entrait fièrement suivit des deux sœurs. Elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'il lui passa devant sans un regard.

« Nous avons l'habitude de voir Ewan Perks comme… Commença Cécilia.

_Je vais vous emmener voir un ami de longue date ! » Leur confia Yaxley sans même les écouter.

Cécilia et Lizzie échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Non, elles n'avaient pas envie de voir son « ami de longue date ». Elles commençaient toutes les deux à paniquer et puis finalement Lizzie prit la parole :

« Yaxley, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous, c'est très gentil à vous de vouloir nous aider mais… Ewan Perks est un de nos amis alors n'y voyez rien de personnel si nous préférons aller le voir lui plutôt que votre ami.

_Ah… Oui, bien sûr si vous le connaissez, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ! Bien sûr, excusez-moi si je l'avais su plus tôt je…

_Merci encore à vous ! Le coupa Cécilia. Merci de nous avoir conduits jusqu'ici.

_Attendez, je vais vous aider à passer devant tout ce monde sinon vous allez y passer la journée. »

Cécilia retint un soupir d'exaspération. Ce Yaxley commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec elles ? Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Cécilia n'aimait qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, elle n'aimait pas quand on lui tournait autour comme il le faisait, et par-dessus tout elle n'aimait pas quand on la suivait partout où qu'elle aille.

Lizzie accepta la proposition de Yaxley et le laissa passer hautainement devant tous ces sorciers qui attendaient. Il frappa sauvagement à la porte d'Ewan Perks et entra sans qu'on ne l'ait autorisé.

« Yaxley, quelle surprise ! Entonna Ewan qui avait une cliente dans son bureau. Hum… comme tu peux le voir je suis occupé alors…

_J'ai deux clientes pour toi, Ewan, annonça Yaxley de but en blanc.

_D'accord, oui très bien dis-leur qu'elles attendent leur tour, lui répondit Ewan avec un sourire hypocrite.

_Tu n'as pas compris : _j'ai _deux clientes qui attendent. »

Ewan soupira la tête dans ses mains puis jeta un regard à Yaxley avant de lui répondre :

« Je termine avec cette cliente et je les prends. »

Yaxley hocha la tête et sortit du bureau. Il afficha un sourire vainqueur face aux autres sorciers qui attendaient depuis longtemps. Lizzie et Cécilia le remercièrent encore une fois en espérant cette fois qu'il allait les lâcher. Enfin, quelqu'un vint le chercher pour une urgence dans la salle d'audience. Cécilia et Lizzie soupirèrent enfin de soulagement.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le bureau d'Ewan celui-ci resta bouche bée. Il balbutia quelque chose avant de s'étonner :

« Alors c'est vous les clientes de Yaxley !

_Euh… oui, on aurait attendu en temps normal mais là… Commença Lizzie.

_Il se faisait insistant, termina Cécilia encore exaspérée.

_C'est Yaxley, il ne faut pas chercher bien loin. Bon, écoutez. C'est pour mettre à jour vos papiers n'est-ce pas ? Leur demanda-t-il.

_Oui, exactement et si tu pouvais nous les avoir le plus rapidement possible…

_Je ne peux pas, commença-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

_Quoi ? Comme ça tu ne peux pas !? S'écria Cécilia.

_Chut ! Je suis surveillé. Certain de mes collègues ont été arrêté pour falsification de papiers alors maintenant ils nous surveillent tous.

_Ewan, comment on va faire nous ? S'inquiéta Lizzie.

_Pas de panique ! Il faudrait juste qu'on trouve un moment pour le faire mais pas ici, leur expliqua-t-il.

_Demain soir c'est bon Lizzie viendra chez moi, décida Cécilia.

_Non ! Pas demain soir ! Et pas chez vous, ce serait suicidaire. Il faudrait que vous vous rendiez au Chaudron Baveur, je vous enverrai quelqu'un de confiance. Je lui ferai passer tout ce qui vous faudra pour mettre vos papiers à jour.

_Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda Cécilia méfiante.

_Oui, j'ai confiance en cette personne. Ne vous inquiétez pas et surtout ne vous faites pas remarquer ! Je doute que vous soyez des habituées du Chaudron Baveur… Jugea-t-il.

_Oui, c'est là où il y a tout le monde pratiquement… Marmonna Cécilia avec sarcasme.

_Vous préférez peut-être allez dans une ruelle sombre là où patrouille tous les Mangemorts ? A votre guise, ça peut s'arranger selon vos préférences, rétorqua-t-il. Faites-moi confiance ! Votre père avait confiance en moi, et je pense que je vous ai suffisamment aidé jusqu'ici pour avoir votre confiance à vous aussi.

_On a confiance en vous, assura Cécilia. C'est juste qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, essayez de comprendre qu'on peut être méfiante avec votre nouvelle façon de faire.

_Je m'adapte comme je peux, assura-t-il. Alors on marche comme ça ? »

Lizzie et Cécilia se consultèrent du regard. Avaient-elles le choix ? Elles acceptèrent toutes les deux en hochant la tête puis sortirent du bureau.

Quand Lizzie revint chez elle, Henri avait déjà mis la table et préparé le repas. Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et se mit à table avec lui.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Oui, je vais avoir prochainement mes nouveaux papiers, affirma-t-elle. Et j'ai croisé Yaxley aussi !

_Oui, je sais il me l'a dit.

_Il te l'a dit ?

_Il est passé il n'y a même pas dix minutes, tu l'as manqué, dit-il. Il revenait d'une sacrée affaire avec un sorcier dans la salle d'audience qui est devenu complètement fou. Tu sais qu'il a failli tuer Ombrage ?

_Eh ben ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop secouée…

_Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est solide Ombrage, tu sais ! Affirma Henri fortement appuyée par Lizzie.

_Ça c'est sûr ! Et donc, je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit mais Yaxley sera là au mariage et… il a invité des amis… Termina-t-elle en faisant la moue.

_Oui, il me l'a dit. Oh, s'il te plaît ne fait pas cette tête ! Je les connais ses amis, on travaille ensemble.

_Oui, tu les connais, très bien… Tu ne veux pas qu'on invite aussi notre livreur de journaux ? Moi aussi je le connais ! Il me dit tous les matins que notre jardin est magnifique.

_Lizzie, arrête !

_Non ! Je n'arrêterai pas parce que je ne veux pas que mon mariage soit ouvert à tous ! Ce n'est une visite guidée que je compte faire, je compte me marier !

_Merlin, oui je l'espère ! J'espère que tu me diras oui, quand même !

_Ecoute-moi, je n'ai pas envie de te dire oui devant des milliers de personnes dont je ne connais pas la moitié !

_Dans ce cas il fallait faire un mariage intime, répondit Henri en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves pour quelques personnes !

_Bon et bien notre livreur de journaux sera lui aussi invité ! Et ma coiffeuse aussi ! Oh, et puis pourquoi ne pas inviter aussi mon esthéticienne ? »

Henri lâcha ses couverts sur la table en soupirant. Lizzie lui adressa un sourire sarcastique puis planta sa fourchette dans sa viande.

« Bon… Marmonna Henri. Ce n'était pas pour ça que je t'avais préparé ce repas.

_Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu comptais inviter ton stagiaire à dîner avec nous !

_Non, je voulais qu'on parle de choses sérieuses mais tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur alors laisse tomber. On en parlera une autre fois. »

Lizzie mâcha son bout de viande tout en observant Henri qui se resservait en légumes. Finalement, après avoir avalé la nourriture, Lizzie craqua par curiosité :

« De quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

_Oh de rien…

_Aller c'est bon, t'en as déjà trop dit donc dis-moi, le pressa Lizzie. Dis-moi et ce soir je te fais l'amour comme jamais je ne te l'ai fait !

_Tss… Garde ça pour notre nuit de noce, ricana-t-il. Bon d'accord, je voulais qu'on parle tous les deux de… de nous.

_De nous ?

_Oui, de notre avenir, de ce qu'on va faire après le mariage…

_Moi je sais ce qu'on va faire… ! Murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de braise.

_Non, je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de notre vie après notre mariage. Tu sais on va être tous les deux mariés, on va avoir vie bien rangée… enfin, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de fonder une famille ?

_Fonder une famille ? Répéta Lizzie en ricanant. On l'a déjà notre famille et on va l'unir en mai !

_Tu esquives la question, la coupa Henri avec un regard appuyé qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

__Non ! _Voilà ce que je te réponds ! Pas d'enfants ! Tu me l'avais juré, tu m'avais promis qu'on n'en aurait pas ! Ça faisait partie du contrat entre nous, c'était notre pacte ! Lorsque tu m'as demandé en mariage tu m'as promis que tu acceptais de ne pas avoir d'enfants !

_Oui enfin… ce genre de promesse ça se rediscute c'est comme les contrats on renégocie.

_Non, on ne négocie pas avec mon utérus ! Pas d'enfants, je te l'avais dit. Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais avec moi et tu me l'as promis. On n'aura pas d'enfants !

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas envie d'être mère !

_Être mère ne me fait absolument pas rêver ! Je n'ai pas envie d'essuyer de la bave de bébé, je ne veux pas me lever la nuit pour aller lui changer sa couche, je ne compte pas me plier en quatre pour le faire rire. Pas d'enfants !

_Mais… Noé, tu l'aimes Noé ! La dernière fois, tu avais l'air super contente de voir qu'il aimait tes muffins. Ça te plairait pas de faire la cuisine pour notre bébé ?

_Noé est différent, je ne m'en occupe pas tous les jours. Je suis sa tante et je suis heureuse d'être sa tante, oui. Mais c'est différent d'être mère ! »

Henri soupira et puis marmonna qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire mais que pour ce soir il en avait assez entendu. Lizzie termina son repas toute seule dans la salle à manger. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de cette solitude mais elle avait ses raisons de ne pas vouloir d'enfants. Elle avait passé sa vie à essayer de cacher qu'elle était née d'une famille non recommandable alors elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre porte ce secret par la suite. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger un enfant qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir tout de même…

* * *

Keina et Eléa arrivaient sur le Chemin de Traverse trempées par la pluie. Autour d'elles il y avait un bon nombre d'hommes plutôt suspects qui semblaient guetter chaque passant. Eléa jeta un regard à sa grande sœur qui continuait sa route en regardant bien devant elle. Keina préférait éviter de croiser le regard de ces hommes. Ils ne lui inspiraient pas confiance et elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que l'on pouvait voir des Mangemorts sillonner les rues et notamment le Chemin de Traverse. Personne n'osait poser de questions et personne n'osait en parler. On avançait simplement.

Keina comptait bien faire son habituel repas du dimanche chez Ewan. Elle tenait à sa petite routine qui lui convenait parfaitement. Elle aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était et ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait des Mangemorts autour d'elle que Keina allait s'empêcher d'aller manger chez son « père ».

Eléa pensait justement le contraire. Elle aurait bien aimé se barricader chez elle et manger un plat de pâtes trop cuit toute seule dans sa chambre. Elle aurait même allumé sa musique pour se détendre un peu. Mais quand Keina avait décidé de manger chez Ewan, Eléa suivait bien malgré elle.

Une vitre explosa un peu plus loin après la boutique Fleury & Bott. Eléa sursauta et s'empressa d'agripper le bras de sa sœur. Keina l'obligea à s'arrêter sur le côté. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose et elle n'avait pas envie d'aller voir de quoi il s'agissait en mettant Eléa en danger.

Plusieurs hommes masqués et en noir sortirent de la boutique en traînant deux sorciers qui se débattaient vivement. Derrière eux vint un vieillard qui hurlait pour qu'on l'aide. Tous les passants s'étaient arrêtés. Personne ne bougeait et tout le monde observait. Les hommes masqués firent quelques pas dans la direction de ces passants qui reculèrent tous. Keina entraîna Eléa dans un coin derrière les étagères de chaudrons soldés.

Eléa serra fort la main de sa sœur et se blottit contre elle. Keina l'enveloppa autour de son bras et resta derrière cette étagère en espérant qu'aucun de ces hommes n'allaient les attaquer.

Finalement, ils transplanèrent tous en apportant les deux sorciers et le vieillard qui hurlait toujours en implorant cette fois qu'on le délivre. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous transplané, les passants s'observèrent entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on enlevait des sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'abord Ollivander maintenant ceci…

« Keina… trois hommes se sont fait enlevés et… nous on s'est cachés, réalisa Eléa. J'ai peur si tu savais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous feront quand ils sauront ?

_Ils ne le sauront pas, affirma Keina en reprenant sa route. Viens, on est bientôt arrivées.

_C'est sérieux, tu te rends compte ? Ils ont enlevé ces trois sorciers et il y avait cet homme qui hurlait… on aurait dû l'aider !

_Tu étais terrifiée et tu n'aurais jamais pu l'aider, lui rappela Keina. Quand bien même tu l'aurais aidé, ils t'auraient enlevé toi aussi ou peut-être pire.

_Mais Keina tu te rends compte que personne ne réagit jamais ! On regarde tous et on se cache… Oui je ne suis pas très courageuse et oui j'étais morte de peur mais on aurait dû les aider.

_Tu permets qu'on change de sujet ? Nous allons chez papa et j'aimerais qu'on ne soit pas fâchées en arrivant.

_Alors on ne va rien faire ? Il faudrait qu'on se rende au bureau des Aurors ! Tu préfères ne rien dire et aller manger du pudding pendant que d'autres se font enlevés ?

_Je préfère agir comme ça, oui. Je ne laisserai pas un vieillard hurlant foutre en l'air tout ce qu'Ewan a fait pour nous, tout ce que _j'ai_ fait pour toi. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que personne, jamais personne ne découvre notre situation. Tu m'as comprise ? Entre leur vie et la nôtre, j'ai vite choisi. »

Eléa dût bien accepter cette réalité. Si elles espéraient s'en sortir il fallait agir comme toute la société. Quand Eléa regardait autour d'elle, la jeune fille voyait bien que les sorciers ne semblaient pas plus perturbés que cela. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu. Eléa comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle fasse comme eux. Il était temps pour elle d'accepter qu'elle devait vivre avec ce qui l'entourait et paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Tu peux me lâcher le bras, s'il te plaît ? » Lui demanda Eléa en désignant l'emprise que sa sœur avait sur elle.

Keina relâcha sa sœur puis continua son chemin en s'assurant qu'Eléa suivait bien. Elles arrivèrent toutes les deux chez Ewan quelques minutes plus tard. Tandis qu'il servait le pudding, Eléa observait tous les dossiers qui croulaient dans le salon de son père et dût bien reconnaître que depuis leur départ Ewan était redevenu bordélique.

« C'est pour quoi tous ces dossiers ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rictus. Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu as trop de travail ?

_Ça t'étonnera peut-être mais si ! Lui répondit-il. Depuis qu'ils ont modifié les papiers de naissance tout le monde doit les mettre à jour. A ce propos… j'ai besoin de toi, Keina.

_De moi ? Pourquoi ?

_Je suis surveillé depuis qu'un de mes collègues s'est fait arrêté et j'ai un dossier urgent à rendre.

_Quel genre de dossier ?

_Le même que le vôtre, lui avoua-t-il. J'ai deux clientes qui ont besoin de faux papiers, je les aide depuis toujours. J'ai aidé leurs parents et maintenant ce n'est pas le moment de les lâcher. J'ai besoin de toi pour aller leur rendre ces papiers. »

Keina laissa ses couverts tomber dans son assiette. Eléa baissa la tête et commença à glisser sous sa chaise. Keina dévisagea Ewan du regard.

« Non, il est hors de question que je fasse ça.

_S'il te plaît, elles ont impérativement besoin de moi ! C'est urgent, tu sais comment ils sont. Le moindre doute et…

_Je ne peux pas faire ça, je mettrai Eléa en danger. Après tout ce qu'on a fait, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'aimerais les aider mais si cela veut dire que je dois mettre en danger Eléa, il en est hors de question.

_Et tu veux que je demande à qui !? Je ne peux pas leur livrer moi-même, je ne peux le demander qu'à toi !

_Euh… moi, je peux le faire, se proposa alors Eléa.

_Non ! Rétorqua Keina. Tu es trop jeune et trop naïve, tu te ferais prendre immédiatement.

_J'ai dix-huit ans et j'ai déjà triché à mes examens de fin d'année sans me faire prendre ! Répliqua Eléa.

_Tu as triché à tes examens de fin d'année !? S'écria Ewan.

_En deuxième année, oui…

_On s'en fou ! Rétorqua Keina. Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Là, c'est une fraude, une vraie ! Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même, tu ne sais pas comment ça marche et…

_Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, expliqua Eléa en haussant les épaules. D'autres personnes risquent de se faire arrêter par les Mangemorts et si tu ne veux pas le faire, moi je le ferai. Je les aiderai ces gens pour éviter d'assister à la même scène que tout à l'heure !

_Quelle scène ? Demanda Ewan.

_Eléa, ça ne te concerne pas tout ça, trancha Keina.

_Si ça me concerne ! Je les aiderai ces gens puisque tu ne veux pas ! J'aiderai tous ceux qui le veulent pour éviter un massacre ! Ce n'est que comme ça qu'on gagnera !

_Qu'on gagnera le droit de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, termina Keina.

_Oh, de toute façon on est déjà en fraude tous les trois ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est moi qui y va ?

_Très bien, j'irai ! Décida Keina. Si c'est ce que tu veux, sauver d'autres personnes, j'irai les sauver moi-même. Mais toi, tu resteras à la maison ! Lui ordonna-t-elle finalement.

_D'accord, si tu le fais vraiment alors je te promets de rester à la maison. »

Keina hocha la tête bien décidée à tout faire pour empêcher sa petite sœur de se mêler de tout ceci. Eléa hocha elle aussi la tête heureuse d'avoir pu persuader sa sœur même s'il avait fallu la manipuler. A côté des deux sœurs, Ewan hochait aussi la tête satisfait d'avoir finalement ce qu'il voulait.

« Bien, quelqu'un veut reprendre du pudding ? » Proposa-t-il pour clore la conversation.


	5. L'audience

**Alors voilà le 5ème chapitre ! Désolé du retard mais je ne trouve pas le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre ou de la fanfic en général, ça m'aide pour m'améliorer ;) Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**5**

**L'audience**

Sacha se rappelait le week-end qu'elle avait passé. Elle avait embrassé Harvey. Elle avait embrassé son meilleur ami pour la première fois. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait fait quelque chose sans rien calculer. Et pour une fois, elle avait été véritablement heureuse.

Maintenant, deux sorciers lui tenaient les mains bien emprisonnées dans les leurs. Ces deux sorciers vêtus de cape noire la conduisaient vers la salle d'audience. C'était l'heure. C'était le jour. Sacha devait affronter ce moment avec force et avec le peu de courage qu'elle avait. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de partir en courant, d'aller se cacher quelque part. Mais non, il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Après avoir passé un week-end où elle était montée au paradis, Sacha devait redescendre en enfer. Les deux sorciers l'invitèrent à s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la salle d'audience afin que la jeune femme soit en vu de tout le monde. Ombrage était face à elle, assise à la place du juge. Elle allait la juger, l'accuser et Sacha allait devoir acquiescer.

Au-dessus d'elle, Sacha remarqua une horde de détraqueurs retenu par le patronus d'Ombrage. Sacha comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un procès vraiment très sérieux aux yeux de ces sorciers. La présence des détraqueurs la faisait encore plus frémir de peur.

Harvey lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Sacha n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle avait été une sorcière au sang impur exemplaire durant toute sa vie alors ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire. Sacha avait confiance en Harvey et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne craignait rien mis à part le licenciement. Elle préférait ça à une autre peine.

Sacha avalait difficilement sa salive pendant que les sorciers présents dans la salle pour la juger s'organisaient et se passaient entre eux les dossiers qu'ils avaient sur Sacha Burbles.

« Sacha Burbles, commença Ombrage d'une voix forte. Jurez-vous d'être Sacha Burbles ?

_Oui, je le jure, répondit Sacha très intimidée.

_Jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité ?

_Oui, je le jure. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Sacha avait les mains extrêmement moites et cherchaient un moyen de les essuyer discrètement sur sa robe. Les juges parlaient entre eux. Sacha ne cessait de garder ses yeux sur eux. Elle essayait de déchiffrer ce qu'ils disaient, elle essayait de lire sur leurs lèvres.

Elle avait peur. Sacha était terrifiée. Elle le sentait dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans sa tête, et dans son souffle. Tout en elle avait peur. Sacha souhaitait que ce procès se passe le plus vite possible.

« Vous êtes la fille de George Burbles ?

_Oui.

_Votre père était bien Sang Mêlé d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldue ?

_Oui. »

Il y eut des sorciers qui lui jetèrent un mauvais regard. Ils paraissaient dégoûtés. Sacha les dégouttait. Parmi eux, Yaxley ricanait en affirmant que le grand-père avait engendré une famille d'impur. Il continua à l'insulter en jurant que l'accouplement avec des moldus était la pire des fautes. Sacha ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en bonne position pour répliquer. Harvey l'avait prévenu qu'ils feraient tout pour l'énerver. Sacha restait donc calme et se jura de ne répondre qu'aux questions posées par de courtes réponses. Ainsi elle n'aggraverait pas son cas.

« Votre grand-père était lui-même un sorcier né de deux parents moldus ?

_Oui, répondit Sacha.

_Par Merlin, un Sang de Bourbe qui engendre un Sang Mêlé ! Jura Yaxley. On aura tout vu ! »

Sacha resta silencieuse. Elle ne répondrait pas aux insultes. Elle ne leur donnerait aucune raison de la traiter comme une criminelle.

Ombrage toussota visiblement déçue que la jeune femme ne réagisse pas aux insultes. Elle chercha encore dans le dossier et finit par lui demander :

« Une baguette vous a été confisquée avant que vous n'arriviez. A qui avez-vous pris cette baguette ? »

Sacha arqua un sourcil. Ombrage lui désignait en vérité sa propre baguette. Sacha ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne l'avait prise à personne, cette baguette l'avait choisi. Sacha devina que ces sorciers face à elle étaient rusés et qu'ils feraient tout pour l'accuser. Ils lui chercheraient la moindre petite bête pour la condamner. Sacha devina qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas ses amis et qu'ils allaient le lui faire comprendre.

Harvey entra dans la salle d'audience sous le regard étonné des sorciers qui interrogeaient Sacha. Elle-même fut surprise de le voir ici. Ombrage le dévisagea du regard et lui lança :

« L'audience est interdite aux visiteurs !

_Oui mais je suis avec elle, on est ensemble, répondit-il.

_Et alors ? Siffla Ombrage qui le regardait de plus en plus mal comme si elle allait l'assassiner sur place.

_On est fiancés, dit Harvey à la grande surprise de Sacha. Et il est bien précisé sur les papiers de convocation que les conjoints peuvent assister au procès. »

Ombrage serra les dents. Son patronus vacilla et Sacha commença à trembler de peur. Elle osa à peine jeter un regard au-dessus d'elle. Les détraqueurs l'effrayaient plus que tout. Sacha n'avait jamais apprécié ces créatures et leurs effets sur les sorciers.

« Asseyez-vous, ordonna finalement Ombrage avec un regard incendiaire pour Harvey. Sacha Burbles ?

_Oui ?

_A qui avez-vous pris cette baguette ?

_A personne, cette baguette est la mienne. Elle m'a choisi, je l'ai acheté chez Ollivander avant d'entrer à Poudlard. J'avais onze ans quand elle m'a choisi, répondit Sacha qui espérait que sa parole voudrait quelque chose.

_Non c'est faux, trancha Ombrage. Je déteste les mensonges. Vous avez juré de dire la vérité en arrivant ici, n'est-ce pas miss. Burbles ?

_Oui et bien… je dis la vérité !

_Non ! Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière miss. Burbles. Vous ne pouvez pas être une sorcière, vos antécédents ne l'étaient pas et donc vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous avez usurpé cette baguette à une véritable et honnête sorcière. Avouez-vous ?

_Mais c'est faux ! Intervint Harvey en se levant de son siège. J'étais témoin ! J'ai rencontré Sacha dans cette boutique. Cette baguette l'a choisi ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! » Affirma Harvey.

Ombrage siffla d'exaspération tout comme les sorciers autour d'elle dont Yaxley qui fit signe à ses hommes de renvoyer le jeune homme de la salle d'audience. Harvey se débattit en affirmant qu'il avait le droit de rester. Les hommes ne l'écoutèrent pas et l'entraînèrent hors de la salle tandis qu'Harvey hurlait qu'ils étaient tous des pourris et des usurpateurs !

« _Charlatans !_ _Vendus ! Vous êtes tous des Mangemorts espèce de gros salopards ! » _

La porte de l'audience se referma. Sacha était toujours assise au milieu de la salle et évitait de lever les yeux vers les détraqueurs qui semblaient être avides de ses peurs. Ombrage reporta son regard sur la jeune femme et continua à éplucher son dossier. Quelque chose sembla l'interpeller car elle resta un moment à lire une feuille dans son dossier. Elle le fit passer aux autres sorciers autour d'elle.

« Sur votre fiche de revenus, j'ai remarqué que votre salaire avait énormément augmenté en très peu de temps. En fait, du jour au lendemain, vous êtes passée de huit gallions de l'heure à cent cinquante gallions de l'heure ! C'est énorme ! Pourquoi cette augmentation soudaine ? »

Sacha avala sa salive. Elle se souvenait très clairement du jour où son supérieur Henri Gamp l'avait augmenté. Il lui avait demandé de garder cela secret. Sacha le lui devait bien après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire cela sans se condamner elle-même ?

« Sacha Burbles ? Répondez ! Exigea Ombrage.

_Je… j-je… j'ai eu une promotion et je suis…

_Vraiment ? On a interrogé certains de vos collègues et ils nous ont tous affirmé que cela faisait huit ans que vous occupiez le même poste ! Votre supérieur vous a-t-il augmenté ou avez-vous volé cet argent ?

_Non ! Je ne l'ai pas volé !

_Avez-vous fait chanter votre supérieur ? Charles-Henri Gamp, c'est ça ?

_Oui c'est lui, mais non je l'ai pas fait chanter j'ai… »

Sacha cherchait dans son esprit une parade. Elle n'en trouvait aucune. Comment protéger Henri et se protéger elle-même en même temps ? Face au regard accusateur des sorciers qui l'observaient Sacha ne savait plus quoi dire.

Finalement, Yaxley se leva de son siège et la regarda d'un air soupçonneux :

« Je connais personnellement Mr. Gamp, et je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais permis une telle chose dans son service. Comment expliquez-vous alors cette augmentation soudaine ?

_Je…

_Osez-vous affirmer qu'il vous a augmenté de son plein gré en connaissance de cause ?

_Non, j'ai… je l'ai supplié, se décida Sacha qui n'arrivait pas à trouver autre chose devant tous ces gens.

_Vous l'avez supplié et il a accepté de vous augmenter ?

_Je… je lui ai dit que… j'avais besoin d'argent pour… moi et mon fiancé. Mr. Gamp a accepté de m'augmenter car… lui-même sait ce que c'est d'être fiancé et d'organiser un mariage. »

Tous les sorciers arquèrent un sourcil peu convaincus. Sacha se rendit compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire était complètement stupide mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Ils la jugeaient tous du regard sans même la connaître, ils osaient porter un jugement sur elle grâce à un simple dossier !

Yaxley ricana puis il se retourna vers les autres sorciers juges et parla :

« Miss. Burbles ment c'est évident ! Elle a volé cet argent ou elle a fait chanter Mr. Gamp mais jamais…

_Nous n'en saurons pas plus temps que l'enquête ne sera pas ouverte, décida Ombrage. En tant que directeur du département de la Justice Magique, vous allez devoir ouvrir une enquête sur Charles-Henri Gamp. En attendant d'en connaître un peu plus, miss. Burbles vous serez enfermée à Azkaban.

_Quoi ? S'écria Sacha qui pensait avoir mal compris. Vous plaisantez ? On ne peut pas enfermer quelqu'un à Azkaban pour ça !

_Rasseyez-vous miss. Burbles ! Exigea Ombrage. Vous êtes arrêtée pour être suspecte d'un vol considérable d'argent !

_Mais je n'ai rien volé du tout ! Protesta-t-elle alors que des sorciers l'obligeaient à se rasseoir de force. Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer pour ça ! Lâchez-moi ! _Lâchez-moi !_ »

Ombrage referma le dossier avec autorité et quitta la salle d'audience la tête haute. Elle adressa un petit sourire en coin à la jeune femme. Tous les autres sorciers juges la suivaient et Yaxley referma la marche. Sacha était toujours tenue par les deux sorciers qui l'obligeaient à rester assise.

Le patronus d'Ombrage disparu et Sacha vit fondre sur elle la horde de détraqueurs. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège dans un dernier mouvement de désespoir mais les mains des détraqueurs se refermaient déjà sur elle pour l'emmener. Les deux sorciers la relâchèrent et laissèrent le travail aux détraqueurs qui traînèrent derrière eux Sacha. Celle-ci tremblait de peur en sortant de la salle d'audience. _*Merlin je vous en prie, aidez-moi !* _Supplia-t-elle intérieurement. C'était le seul espoir qui lui restait.

* * *

Le même matin, miss. Jenny arrivait au Ministère de bonnes heures. Elle arrivait par l'entrée des visiteurs et fut dévisagée par les hommes du Ministère qui avait eu vent que miss. Jenny n'avait toujours pas rendu sa liste. D'ailleurs, miss. Jenny ne comptait vraiment pas rendre sa liste de salariés. Cette liste n'était pas faite, elle ne l'avait pas commencé, et elle ne comptait pas la faire. C'était sa manière de montrer son indignation. Mais miss. Jenny avait trouvé une autre manière de le montrer et pour cela il lui fallait des témoignages.

Miss. Jenny avait entendu dire que les sorciers nés moldus n'avaient pas tous été renvoyé du Ministère. Elle s'y rendait donc avec la ferme intention de poursuivre son article. Miss. Jenny ne connaissait pas beaucoup de monde, mais elle connaissait plus ou moins une personne qui était née de moldus. Cette personne c'était Camille Toms du secrétariat.

Miss. Jenny ne la connaissait pas mais elle passait souvent au secrétariat pour prendre les directives du Ministère de la Magie. Elle la voyait donc assez régulièrement à son comptoir en train de sourire toute la journée. Camille avait l'air d'une personne plutôt sociable et comme elle était très souriante, miss. Jenny avait espéré que Camille serait agréable à interroger. La rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier se pointa donc au comptoir du secrétariat.

Camille était en train de discuter avec Eléa à propos du nouveau directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques quand miss. Jenny sonna au comptoir. La surprise se vit instantanément sur le visage de Camille qui n'avait pas revu miss. Jenny depuis quelques mois déjà.

Devant l'air étonné de la blonde, Eléa se douta qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse miss. Prewett qui n'avait toujours pas donné sa liste. Immédiatement, la grande sorcière fit bonne impression à Eléa. La jeune fille la trouvait impressionnante par sa prestance et sa grandeur. Elle la trouvait élégante et jolie malgré un excès de maquillage autour des yeux. Après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur cette fameuse miss. Prewett, Eléa ne pouvait que l'admirer. Car pour oser défier Ombrage, il en fallait du caractère et surtout du courage !

« Bonjour, les salua miss. Jenny. Euh… j'aimerais vous parler Camille, en privé si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Camille fut encore plus surprise. Jamais miss. Jenny n'avait demandé à lui parler en privé. D'ailleurs, aucun sang pur n'avait déjà demandé à lui parler en privé. Camille fit donc signe à Eléa de s'éloigner ce que fit la jeune fille.

« Je vous écoute, se retourna Camille avec un sourire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous savez qu'Ombrage vous cherche et elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle comptait passer à la Gazette du Sorcier pour…

_Oui, oui, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut ! La coupa miss. Jenny au grand étonnement de Camille. Non, je ne viens pas pour vous parler de la paperasse. Je souhaiterai vous interroger.

_M'interroger ? Moi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

_Je souhaite écrire un article qui parle des conditions des sorciers nés moldus. Je vais le publier anonymement et aucun nom ne sera citer dedans. Mais pour que cet article soit crédible, j'ai besoin d'interviewer des sorciers nés moldus. Et… je sais que vos parents…

_Mes parents sont des moldus, oui, mais je n'ai aucune envie de parler de tout ceci. Je suis déjà très mal placé pour dire quelque chose ou protester alors parler pour un article de journal… autant me tuer moi-même !

_Je comprends que vous aillez peur mais écoutez : j'ai déjà rassemblé un témoignage. Cet article est très important. Je veux que les sorciers réagissent ! Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne faut pas rester sans rien faire. Si on veut que ça s'améliore, il faut y mettre un terme. La rébellion viendra forcément de l'intérieur ! C'est inutile d'espérer un quelconque sauveur. Camille, il faut que vous parliez. Je vous jure que je ne mentionnerai pas votre nom dans cet article. Je compte même pas le publier dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! S'il vous plaît…

_Je… non, je ne peux pas… vous comprenez, la situation dans laquelle je suis est… oppressante et affreuse pour tout vous dire… je n'ai pas envie que ça s'empire !

_Camille… ce que vous venez de dire juste en quelques mots me suffit déjà, lui avoua miss. Jenny. Vous avez déjà parfaitement exprimé ce que vous ressentiez, et c'est tout ce que je veux ! D'accord, j'aimerais aussi que vous me donniez quelques anecdotes pour montrer la cruauté de ces sorciers dit sang pur mais ce que vous m'avez dit là, c'est déjà beaucoup. Et croyez-moi quand les sorciers liront ces mots… il se passera quelque chose dans leur tête. Quelque chose qui les fera prendre conscience qu'il ne faut pas fermer les yeux. Au contraire, il faut les ouvrir et se battre !

_D'accord… Marmonna Camille qui commençait à croire que miss. Jenny était suicidaire. Bon… euh… je… je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

_Pas de problème ! Bien sûr je comprends ! Tenez, je vous donne mon adresse où vous pourrez m'écrire par hibou de votre réponse, lui dit-elle en écrivant sur un bloc-notes et déchirant la feuille pour la donner à Camille. Merci ! Si vous acceptez se sera… bref, merci !

_Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! » La prévint Camille.

Miss. Jenny s'en allait déjà en se pressant car on l'attendait à son travail mais elle n'était pas stressée. Non elle n'était pas stressée par le travail car en ce moment elle jubilait. Dans quelques jours, elle aurait peut-être deux témoignages. Il lui en faudrait encore un peu plus et elle pourrait commencer à rédiger son article.

Camille était restée au comptoir à regarder miss. Jenny s'éloigner en réfléchissant. Elle avait envie de dénoncer tout ce qui lui arrivait mais elle avait peur qu'on ne la reconnaisse. Harvey lui avait bien dit qu'elle devait faire profil bas pour le moment et se comporter en sorcière exemplaire avant que la date de son procès n'arrive.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par Harvey qui arrivait en courant au secrétariat. Camille le regarda foncer droit sur son comptoir et lui dire :

« Camille, il faut que tu viennes ! Ça ne se passe pas très bien pour Sacha dans la salle d'audience ! »

Le cœur de la blonde fit un bond. Sacha ? Sacha sa meilleure amie ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui arriver malheur ! Sacha était la sorcière la plus exemplaire qu'elle ait connu ! Camille n'hésita pas un seul instant et confia la responsabilité du comptoir à Eléa. Elle courut ensuite avec Harvey jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton comme une brute.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais moi aussi monter dans cet ascenseur, l'informa un sorcier qui arrivait.

_Oui, et bien… s'il est plein vous attendrez le prochain, répondit Camille en haussant les épaules.

_Je suis de Sang Pur !

_Et alors ? » Firent Harvey et Camille en cœur.

Le sorcier les dévisagea avec un air profondément outré et puis leur lança hautainement :

« En plus de souiller cet endroit de votre ignoble race, vous nous manquer de respect ! » Siffla-t-il.

Camille soupira face à une telle mentalité et monta bien décidée dans l'ascenseur qui était effectivement plein. Harvey l'accompagna et adressa un signe de la main au sorcier avant que les portes ne se referment.

Camille avait le cœur qui battait. Pendant le trajet, Harvey lui expliqua comment il s'était fait passé pour le fiancé de Sacha puis comment il s'était fait rejeté de la salle d'audience. Camille acquiesçait sans répondre. S'il arrivait malheur à Sacha… Qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait ? Sacha était son leader, elle ne pouvait pas la perdre !

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Camille s'empressa de descendra et fila droit vers la salle d'audience. A l'entrée, deux sorciers l'arrêtèrent en lui interdisant le passage.

« S'il vous plaît ! C'est ma sœur qui est à l'intérieure, j'ai besoin de la voir ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est ma sœur ! Ma sœur a besoin de moi ! C'est marqué sur la convocation que la famille a le droit d'assister à l'audience ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Hurlait Camille comme une détraquée tout en se débattant de l'emprise de ces hommes.

_La famille n'a plus le droit d'entrer désormais !

_Pourquoi ? Elle a fait quoi pour mériter ça ? S'énerva Camille en se débattant dans les bras de ces hommes. Elle venue au monde comme vous ! Ce n'est pas un extraterrestre ! Elle est normale alors laissez-la tranquille !

_Ça suffit ! Nous allons devoir emprunter la manière forte si vous continuez ! » La prévinrent-ils.

Harvey se jeta alors sur eux et tenta de les maîtriser mais il n'était vraiment pas de taille. Ils l'immobilisèrent d'un seul sort et rattrapèrent Camille qui avait tenté de se faufiler en douce vers la salle d'audience. Les hommes la prirent et la portèrent dans leurs bras cette fois pour la ramener vers l'ascenseur.

« Vous allez finir comme lui si vous continuez à vous débattre ! La prévinrent-ils une nouvelle fois en la poussant dans l'ascenseur.

_Je m'en fiche ! S'énervait Camille en leur donnant des coups de poing qui étaient cependant complètement inutiles face à ces colosses. Tant que vous ne me laisserez pas voir ma sœur je continuerai à me débattre ! Je vais me battre jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans cette salle parce que c'est mon droit ! Je suis de sa famille et vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! »

Au même moment, la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit. Ombrage en sortit avec un sourire triomphant suivit d'autres sorciers. Camille se figea et attendit d'apercevoir Sacha parmi eux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer l'apercevoir par-dessus les énormes épaules des hommes qui la retenaient.

Sacha sortit enfin, traînée par quatre détraqueurs. Camille sursauta. Non. Non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas être accompagnée par des détraqueurs encore moins par quatre détraqueurs ! C'était comme si… Sacha était une meurtrière et qu'elle… Non, elle ne pouvait pas aller à Azkaban puisqu'elle n'avait rien fait !

« Sacha ! Sacha ! » L'appela Camille en agitant le bras.

Sacha tourna la tête vers elle et fondit en larmes. Camille devina que ça se présentait mal. Camille sauta sur place pour mieux voir sa meilleure amie et cria encore son nom. Elle commença aussi à pleurer comme elle sentait que Sacha avait des ennuis.

« Sacha ! Sacha, je t'aime ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer ! Lui cria-t-elle. Je t'aime !

_Moi aussi je t'aime Camille ! » Lui répondit Sacha.

Le silence lui fut imposé par un même geste des quatre détraqueurs. Camille regarda Sacha s'éloigner d'elle. Elle regarda ses cheveux roux presque rouges disparaître petit à petit. Les quatre détraqueurs la traînaient derrière eux et bientôt ils renfermèrent les portes derrière eux d'une nouvelle salle.

« Maintenant il faut que vous partiez, lui dit l'un des hommes qui tenait toujours Camille.

_Oui… je m'en vais… De toute façon, vu ce que vous lui faites ce n'est pas la peine que je reste, siffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'Harvey ?

_On va l'envoyer à Saint Mangouste et il retourna chez lui ensuite. » Lui répondirent-ils en la poussant dans l'ascenseur.

Les portes se refermèrent sur Camille qui se laissa tomber à l'intérieur. Elle ne parvenait même plus à pleurer. Ce qu'elle venait de la voir ne l'attristait plus mais… la révoltait ! Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Sacha lui soit enlevée. Non, ce n'était pas juste ! Tout ce qui leur arrivait était injuste. Sacha n'avait rien fait ! Elle était née comme tout le monde. Elle n'avait jamais commis de meurtre ni de délit… Elle n'avait donc rien à faire à Azkaban.

En revenant au comptoir du secrétariat, Camille se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et resta silencieuse. Eléa ne la dérangea pas au début. Elle s'occupa des clients et laissa un temps à Camille pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait deviné que la blonde venait de voir quelque chose de terrible.

Finalement, quand il n'y eut plus aucun client, Eléa prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Camille et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Camille ne répondit pas immédiatement. Est-ce qu'elle avait envie de parler de tout ça à cette gamine au sang pur ? Elle se décida à le lui expliquer quand même jugeant qu'Eléa était une personne avec qui elle avait bien envie de parler. Elle avait envie de lui raconter et de lui montrer combien les personnes comme elles étaient cruelles.

Eléa semblait choquée, terrifiée même. Camille ne voyait pas pourquoi elle semblait avoir si peur puisqu'elle ne risquait rien en tant que sang pur. Enfin, Eléa prit la parole et dit :

« Du coup, tu vas aller voir cette miss. Prewett ? »

Camille lui jeta un regard surpris comme Eléa n'était pas censée avoir écouté la conversation.

« Désolé… S'excusa la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter… En tout cas, je pense que cette miss. Prewett sait ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle a raison. Après ce que tu viens de voir, il faut que tu le racontes à la presse !

_Tu as raison, acquiesça Camille. Tu as complètement raison… Je vais tout raconter, et je ne vais pas m'empêcher de dire ce que je pense vraiment. Cet article va sortir ! »

Camille hochait encore la tête toute seule. Eléa se leva pour un nouveau client qui venait de sonner au comptoir. Camille resta assise à sa place en réfléchissant. Elle n'avait plus envie de se protéger. Avec ce qu'elle venait de voir, Camille voulait que tous les sorciers apprennent ce qui se passait vraiment.

* * *

Henri se voyait en de très mauvaises positions. Tandis que des hommes fouillaient son bureau, d'autres interrogeaient ses employés sur ses relations avec Sacha Burbles. Le verdict était tombé : la jeune femme était arrêtée et envoyée à Azkaban. En voulant l'aider, Henri avait provoqué sa perte. Si seulement il l'avait su… il aurait évité le pire à Sacha et à lui-même !

Déjà des rumeurs fusaient et les journaux s'en donnaient à cœur joie ! On le soupçonnait d'un adultère avec Sacha Burbles. Henri se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser mais il s'inquiétait de Lizzie. Il espérait qu'elle ne prendrait pas au sérieux les rumeurs notamment celle de sa relation extra conjugale avec Sacha.

Yaxley semblait touché lui-même. Tandis que ses hommes fouillaient le bureau, il s'approcha d'Henri et lui dit :

« Je sais que tu es innocent. Je fais simplement mon travail pour la formalité mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour étouffer l'affaire. Ces Sangs de Bourbes sont prêts à tout ! Tu en es l'exemple… »

Henri hocha la tête. Pour le moment, la meilleure façon de réagir était de rester discret. Il était bien sûr difficile de rester discret avec tous les journalistes qui le suivaient sans relâche. La rubrique de Rita Skeeter s'enflammait pour divulguer toutes sortes de rumeurs ridicules. Il y avait même des journalistes qui campaient devant chez lui !

De retour à la maison, Henri referma sa porte d'entrée le plus rapidement possible sous une nuée de flash. Ces journalistes ! Ils n'allaient donc jamais le laisser avec toute cette histoire !?

Lizzie n'était pas encore rentrée. Henri l'imagina avec le Premier Ministre pour régler une affaire urgente puis se retrouvant au milieu d'une foule de journaliste assoiffés de réponses. Henri n'avait jamais souhaité faire un aussi grand tapage. Il espérait que cette histoire serait vite terminée pour qu'il puisse se marier sereinement.

Henri se laissa subitement tomber dans un fauteuil quand il repensa à la pauvre Sacha. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle aurait pu avoir des ennuis à cause de ça. D'ailleurs Henri n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse être enfermée à Azkaban. Tout de même, l'affaire était allée trop loin ! Est-ce qu'il était vraiment nécessaire d'envoyer cette innocente jeune femme à Azkaban ? C'était la prison des criminels. Sacha n'en était pas une. Et quand bien même elle aurait volé l'argent dans le dos d'Henri ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour l'envoyer croupir avec les détraqueurs.

Cette histoire tracassait Henri et le faisait culpabiliser. Il imagina la douce Sacha avec ses cheveux rouges, seule dans une cellule minable. Il était en train de chercher une solution à ce problème quand Lizzie rentra.

« Coucou mon chéri ! » Lança avec un immense sourire.

Henri arqua un sourcil dubitatif. Lizzie ne semblait en aucun cas touchée par les évènements. Elle avait dû être harcelée toute la journée par les journalistes, elle avait dû entendre parler de toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient, quelqu'un lui avait sûrement parlé de l'affaire. Alors pourquoi souriait-elle comme ça ? Henri aurait plutôt imaginé qu'elle rentrerait furieuse. Il avait déjà préparé ses arguments pour se défendre face à ses accusations. Il avait imaginé qu'elle se serait mise dans tous ses états en apprenant qu'il avait aidé une née moldus. Mais visiblement, Lizzie n'était pas plus différente que les autres jours.

Elle vint s'asseoir auprès de son futur mari en soupirant d'aise. Elle marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle avait beaucoup travaillé et que le Premier Ministre ne serait rien sans elle. Henri gardait le silence. Il la soupçonnait de cacher quelque chose. Elle était trop naturelle, trop joyeuse, trop souriante. Sa réaction était complètement décalée par rapport à cette affaire.

« La semaine prochaine, il faut que je fasse des heures supplémentaires, soupira-t-elle. Je vais sûrement rentrer tard, tu sais. Thicknesse a besoin de moi et il ne sait pas jusqu'à quelle heure. »

Henri ne cessait de la regarder comme si ce n'était pas sa fiancée qu'il avait devant lui. Certes, Lizzie avait un don pour paraître toujours au mieux de sa forme même quand elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Mais de là à cacher ses émotions face à lui… c'était tout de même étrange ! D'habitude, elle ne se privait pas pour dire ce qu'elle pensait surtout quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Henri se demanda un bref instant si ce n'était pas un espion du Ministère qui avait pris du Polynectar pour enquêter sur l'affaire.

« T-Tu… n'es pas fâchée ? L'interrogea-t-il finalement.

_Non, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en retour.

_Bah… je suis quand même accusé de… enfin tu sais l'histoire, on me soupçonne d'avoir aidé…

_Sacha Burbles, oui je sais, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. On m'en parlé toute la journée !

_Et tu n'es pas fâchée ?

_Bah… non. Tu l'as vraiment aidé ? C'est vrai, hein ? Tu l'as augmenté sans le mentionner c'est ça ?

_Euh… oui, avoua Henri décontenancé par sa réaction. Je… J'ai réduit mon salaire pour lui donner un peu plus d'argent parce que… enfin, je pensais qu'elle serait juste renvoyée. Oui, j'ai voulu l'aider… pour qu'elle économise un peu. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, Sacha.

_Oui, je pense. Je suis fière de toi ! » Avoua Lizzie en le prenant dans ses bras.

Henri resta de marbre face à ce compliment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez sa fiancée. Elle devrait être furieuse. Henri venait tout de même de sacrifier son précieux salaire pour le partager avec une née moldue ! Son salaire qui aurait dû servir pour financer le mariage…

« Tu es fière ? Interrogea-t-il méfiant. Vraiment ? Tu dis ça… pour de vrai ? Ou il y a de l'ironie derrière ?

_Henri, je suis vraiment fière de toi ! Ça me prouve que tu es capable de te sacrifier pour les autres. Tu viens de me montrer que cette histoire sur les nés moldus te touchait toi aussi. Et ça… c'est très important pour moi.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui… hum… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. » Annonça-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Lizzie s'était lancée. Ça y est ! Depuis plusieurs années elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait tout avouer sur ses parents, et ce moment était arrivé. Oui, Lizzie se sentait assez courageuse pour tout avouer. Après l'affaire Sacha, elle sentait que le moment était venu. De toute façon, elle n'avait que trop tardé à lui avouer.

« Henri, tu me promets que tu m'aimeras toujours ?

_Oui, répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

_Quoique je puisse te dire, tu m'aimeras ?

_Oui… quoi ? Tu m'as trompé ?

_Non, c'est pire, avoua-t-elle.

_Tu es déjà mariée à quelqu'un d'autre ? Continua-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

_Non… c'est pire.

_Tu as déjà un enfant avec un autre homme ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas d'enfants, hein ?

_Mais non ! Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, c'est… pire… Marmonna-t-elle en prenant une grande bouffée d'air.

_Alors c'est quoi ? Paniqua-t-il en imaginant les pires scénarios.

_Tu sais, mes parents sont morts depuis huit ans… tout le monde croit qu'ils étaient de Sang Pur et moi avec… En fait… ce n'est pas vrai.

_D-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? »

Lizzie prit une nouvelle bouffée d'air puis se lança :

« Mon père était un sorcier, et ma mère était une… moldue, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Ils ne sont jamais mariés, à cause de ça. Ça aurait été écrit sur tous les papiers qu'il s'était marié avec une moldue. Alors ils ne sont pas mariés. Mais mon père avait énormément peur que ça se sache. Avec tout ce qu'on disait à l'époque sur les moldus… c'était encore pire que de nos jours ! Il avait un ami, un meilleur ami, qui travaillait au Ministère et se chargeaient de tout ce qui était papiers d'identité, etc. Il lui a demandé de créer de faux papiers pour ma mère en tant que sorcière.

_Quoi ? Mais… ce n'est pas possible…

_Si, la preuve, ça a très bien marché. Certes, leur couple n'était pas bien clair. Ils vivaient dans une maison reculée du monde, ils ne sortaient pratiquement jamais. Personne n'a jamais rencontré ma mère, à part cet ami qui a aidé mon père.

_Je… je n'y crois pas… non, ce n'est pas possible, on se serait posé des questions…

_Il disait que ma mère était malade. Et quand ils nous ont eus, ma sœur et moi, ils ont aussitôt fait le même stratagème avec nous. De faux papiers… grâce à cet ami. Ma sœur et moi, nous sommes officiellement des sorcières de Sang Pur. C'est écris sur nos papiers. Mais… c'est seulement un bout de papier. »

Lizzie souffla un peu. Il lui semblait que la température de la pièce avait augmenté. Henri la regardait comme une étrangère. Elle baissa le regard, honteuse d'être ainsi considérer. Sous son regard, elle sentait les reproches, elle sentait même… de la déception. Il était apparemment déçu parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était fiancé à une sorcière qu'il croyait de Sang Pur mais qui ne l'était pas. En soupirant, Lizzie continua :

« Toute ma vie, mes parents n'ont cessé de me répéter que je devais faire attention. Pendant toute mon enfance, mes amis me demandaient pourquoi on ne pouvait jamais venir chez moi. Au final, j'ai cessé d'être invitée chez les autres. Personne ne savait mon secret, et je me suis jurée d'avancer avec ça même si c'était souvent difficile de répondre aux questions sur mes parents, etc. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas d'enfants. »

A cette dernière déclaration, il sembla se créer une lumière dans les yeux d'Henri comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, comme si ses réflexions étaient soudainement éclairées.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit jusque là. J'avais peur que tu me regardes comme tu le fais maintenant, j'avais peur que tu sois déçu comme tu l'es maintenant, et j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus… Parce que… je ne sais pour quelle raison mais je suis une personne différente selon les gens si jamais ils apprennent que je ne suis pas de Sang Pur. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Henri, mais avouer tout ce que je te dis là… c'est comme renoncer à vivre. Si jamais des gens l'apprenaient, je serais exclue de la société, je ne pourrais même pas imaginer pouvoir vivre dans une telle maison, je ne pourrais même pas poser un regard sur toi ! Je ne pourrais pas espérer que tu me regardes un jour. Si tu avais su que j'étais née Sang Mêlé. Est-ce que tu m'aurais considérer de la même façon jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que tu aurais été prêt à m'épouser ? M'aurais-tu seulement adressé _un_ regard ?

_Je… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en se levant pour faire quelques pas en arrière.

_Pourquoi tu recules ? Je ne vais pas t'attaquer ! Je ne vais rien te faire ! Je suis la même ! La même mais avec une mère moldue, oui. Est-ce que ça change pour autant la personne que je suis ? Est-ce que je suis quelqu'un d'ignoble ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je sens une odeur particulière maintenant ? Je sens la pourriture c'est ça ? Je te fais pitié ?

_Non… Non, non… c'est… c'est juste que c'est dur. C'est dur à entendre, c'est dur à comprendre, et dur à… à réaliser. »

Lizzie sentit un sanglot lui remonter de la gorge. Elle l'étouffa et respira quelques secondes pour le faire complètement disparaître. Après cela elle dit :

« Et oui, je suis moins jolie, moins drôle, moins… parfaite, hein ? Maintenant que tu sais que ma mère était moldue, tu ne me trouves plus autant de qualités ? Enfin de compte, j'avais raison… jamais tu ne m'aurais regardé si tu avais su qui j'étais dès le début.

_Bien sûr que si, avoua-t-il soudainement en se rasseyant à côté d'elle. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Elizabeth Purse mais tu n'as jamais mentionné si tu étais de Sang Pur ou non. Lizzie, le soir où on s'est rencontrés, je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu tes parents.

_Tu avais bu, lui rappela-t-elle avec sarcasme.

_Peut-être mais je me souviens de ce moment alors j'étais encore conscient. Si je te regarde d'une manière différente comme tu le dis c'est parce que je me demande jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller pour qu'on ne découvre pas ton secret. Je me pose plein de questions en ce moment. Je me demande même si… si je te connais. Je t'aime toujours mais… la femme que je croyais épouser n'est qu'un mensonge, Lizzie.

_Je ne pouvais pas te le dire ! Je n'avais pas assez confiance ! Henri, je n'ais pas d'autres arguments mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être comme moi. Mes parents m'ont répété des millions de fois que j'étais en danger à n'importe quel moment. Pour eux, être de Sang Impur c'était dangereux. J'étais obligée de te mentir. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que nous allions emménager ensemble. Je ne savais même pas que nous allions nous marier et passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Je ne savais pas tout ça, je n'avais pas confiance…

_Oui mais malgré qu'on est emménager et qu'on se soit fiancé, tu n'as toujours pas eu confiance en moi. Tu m'as tout dit aujourd'hui parce que tu as appris que j'avais aidé une née moldus. Parce que ça t'as rassuré pas parce que tu avais confiance. Je m'apprête donc à épouser une femme qui ne me fait pas confiance, qui ne me dit rien de ses peurs, qui n'est donc pas capable de me croire quand je lui dis que je peux l'écouter et garder ses secrets.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? S'exaspéra Lizzie en se levant. Si tu avais été à ma place, tu me l'aurais dit dès le premier jour où on s'est rencontrés ? Tu m'aurais tout avoué dès qu'on aurait eu notre première maison ensemble ? Si oui, tu aurais été extrêmement imprudent parce que tu aurais risqué de perdre ton passe pour entrer dans la société. J'aurais pu aller te dénoncer à n'importe quel moment. Si tu avais été Sang Mêlé et moi Sang Pur avec une famille à cheval sur les traditions. Si tu t'apprêtais à te marier avec une fille dont les parents parlaient sans cesse de Sang Pur, de race supérieure et inférieure, et de préservations de notre progéniture. Oui, tu m'aurais tout avoué !? Comme ça sans aucun doute !? »

Lizzie cessa d'hurler. Elle essuya quelques larmes qui lui avaient négligemment échappé puis reposa son regard accusateur sur Henri qui ne disait rien. Il restait assis face à elle en train de la regarder. Il réfléchissait.

Finalement il se leva et s'approcha pour lui prendre les mains.

« Pendant tout ce temps, tu as eu peur, lui dit-il. Tu ne t'es jamais permise de partager ton fardeau. Tu avais peut-être raison de douter de moi. J'étais un jeune homme dont les idées étaient encore liées à celles de ses parents. Tu as sans doute eu raison d'attendre que je découvre par moi-même le monde et que je me forge ma propre opinion. Lizzie, je te promets que ton secret sera bien gardé. Je ferai exactement ce que ton père a fait pour protéger ta mère. Il a eu tord d'avoir des enfants et ainsi transmettre tout le poids de son secret sur vous. Nous ne reproduirons pas la même erreur, je te le promets. En attendant, moi je compte toujours me marier avec celle que j'aime. »

Il l'embrassa et la serra si fort dans ses bras que Lizzie crut un instant perdre connaissance. Ou peut-être n'arrivait-elle pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui ne comprenait rien au monde. Elle ne parvenait pas à percevoir comment il fonctionnait. C'était une sensation étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Elle se sentait également libérée d'un poids, elle avait l'impression que sa souffrance était partagée. Et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Ça la soulageait de savoir qu'elle pourrait se reposer sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de seulement se reposer sur les siennes.

* * *

Eléa prenait son cocktail habituel au bar situé dans la ruelle face à celle où elle habitait avec sa sœur. Sa meilleure amie, Stephie, ressortit des toilettes pour aller siroter elle aussi le cocktail qu'elle avait commandé.

Eléa et Stephie aimaient énormément se retrouver dans ce bar toutes les deux pour siroter leur verre. Elles se connaissaient depuis leur première année à Poudlard et n'avaient jamais cessé de se voir. Elles étaient liées en quelque sort par un pacte inconsciemment. Toutes les deux ne supportaient pas l'idée de passer une semaine sans se voir alors les samedis après-midi étaient le moment où elles se donnaient rendez-vous.

Elles commandaient toujours la même chose, s'asseyaient toujours à la même place, mais cette routine leur plaisait.

Eléa avait confiance en Stephie bien que pour Keina c'était tout le contraire. Mais Eléa savait que Stephie était capable de garder des secrets et elle était sûre de pouvoir compter sur elle à tout moment. Malgré cela, Eléa n'avait jamais osé lui révéler la vérité sur ses parents et son sang, en particulier parce que Keina avait beaucoup insisté.

Keina n'aimait pas du tout le genre de personnage qu'était Stephie. A dire vrai, elle ne supportait pas que sa sœur puisse passer autant de temps avec elle. Keina s'en méfiait. Stephie minaudait toujours autour d'elle, elle se proposait toujours volontaire pour tout, elle était toujours trop polie, trop aimable. Keina avait l'impression que la jeune fille essayait de se donner un genre pour cacher derrière sa vraie nature. Les gens trop gentils et trop attentionnés cachaient souvent le fond de leurs pensées.

En tout cas pour Stephie, Eléa était de Sang Pur comme elle, et avait tragiquement perdu sa mère d'origine japonaise. Ce décès avait fait revenir le père, Ewan Perks, dans son pays natal avec ses deux filles pour tenter d'oublier. Comme tout le monde, Stephie croyait à cette histoire, pour elle c'était la seule vérité qui existait.

Eléa était sûre et certaine que Stephie pourrait comprendre. Même si elle était une Prewett et donc de Sang Pur, Eléa sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Après tout, elles se connaissaient depuis huit ans déjà et s'étaient tout avoué. Eléa vivait d'ailleurs assez mal le fait que sa sœur n'apprécie pas sa meilleure amie. Elle ne comprenait pas tout simplement pourquoi Keina s'en méfiait. Eléa avait appris au fur et à mesure des années que Keina se méfiait de beaucoup trop de choses, au point de devenir presque paranoïaque.

Même si cette situation l'agaçait, Eléa n'avait rien dit à Stephie. Elle ne dirait rien sans l'accord de Keina. Depuis le début elles marchaient ensemble, et Eléa ne comptait pas abandonner sa sœur sur le navire.

« Il y a un mec pas mal là-bas qui n'arrête pas de te regarder. » Lui confia Stephie en lui désignant du regard un coin du bar.

Eléa se retourna sans se soucier si elle était discrète ou non et aperçu le sorcier dont lui parlait Stephie. Eléa avait comme l'impression de connaître ce sorcier. Il lui disait quelque chose. Elle l'avait déjà croisé, oui mais où ?

« C'est mon cousin éloigné, lui confit Stephie quand Eléa se fut retournée pour siroter son verre. Je ne le connais pas, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais mes parents me disent toujours qu'il est très haut placé au Ministère. »

La lumière se fit jour dans l'esprit d'Eléa. Ça y est ! C'était Cameron Prewett ! Eléa se retourna une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Elle fut un instant étonné de le croiser dans ce bar qui n'était pas le plus réputé de Londres. Ce bar à cocktail n'était pas très connu si ce n'était pour son délicieux rhum groseille. C'était également un repaire connu des jeunes sorciers entre dix-sept et la vingtaine.

Croiser Cameron Prewett ici fit donc sourire Eléa. Non pas qu'il était trop vieux, il devait approcher des vingt-cinq ans mais il faisait bien trop sophistiqué pour ce genre d'endroit.

« Va lui parler, lui conseilla Stephie. Il te regarde toujours.

_Non, je n'irai pas lui parler. » Protesta Eléa en secouant la tête.

Elle savait qu'une autre femme était très intéressée par Cameron. Camille ne cessait de lui en parler tous les jours au comptoir du secrétariat. Eléa trouvait cela un peu lassant surtout que Cameron ne semblait pas avoir envie d'accorder plus d'intérêt à la jolie blonde que celle qu'elle occupait déjà pour lui, à savoir la dame qui tenait le comptoir du secrétariat.

« Va lui parler, je te dis ! Insista Stephie en criant presque.

_Non ! Je n'ai pas envie ! Il…

_Cameron ! Youhou ! L'appela-t-elle en faisant de grands signes.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Eléa.

_Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, c'est lui qui viendra. » Se justifia Stephie.

Surpris d'être ainsi interpellé par la jeune fille, Cameron hésita un peu avant de venir s'asseoir à leur table. Il reconnaissait vaguement sa cousine éloignée mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'interpelle ainsi au beau milieu d'un bar.

Eléa gardait les yeux rivés sur son verre qu'elle buvait sans pause. On entendait bientôt le bruit que produisait la paille quand elle aspirait dans le vide. Cameron émit un faible sourire.

« Je suis Stephie, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis de ta famille.

_Je sais, je sais, acquiesça-t-il mal à l'aise. Cameron.

_Et ma copine c'est Eléa ! Eléa Perks. »

Eléa inclina à peine la tête pour le saluer et se remit à regarder son verre vide à présent. Il y eut un léger silence qui fut rapidement rompu par Stephie :

« Tu viens souvent ici ?

_Euh… non, répondit Cameron. J'attends quelqu'un en fait.

_Ah… Marmonna-t-elle déçue.

_Oui, un collègue, précisa-t-il en lançant un regard à Eléa.

_Ah ! S'exclama Stephie avec un air radieux en jetant un clin d'œil à son amie. J'espère qu'il ne va pas arriver tout de suite parce qu'Eléa voulait te demander quelque chose. »

Eléa écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea son amie. Cameron la regardait avec attention, attendant sa demande. La jeune fille émit un faible rire pitoyable avant de balbutier :

« Euh… oui… non… euh… c'était euh… pour te demander… si… si… si ton rendez-vous avec le directeur du département de la Justice Magique c'était bien passé ? »

Ce fut au tour de Stephie d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela visiblement ! Eléa n'avait pas jugé utile de lui préciser qu'elle avait déjà rencontré Cameron et qu'elle le voyait pratiquement toutes les semaines. Ce dernier semblait quelque peu déçu par sa question mais répondit tout de même poliment :

« Oui, oui, ça s'est très bien passé. »

Nouveau silence. Eléa acquiesçait dans le vide tandis que Stephie regardait tour à tour son amie et son cousin.

« Vous vous connaissez déjà ? Demanda-t-elle finalement pour combler le vide.

_Moui… Marmonna Eléa en haussant les épaules.

_On se croise au travail, répondit Cameron.

_Vous travaillez ensemble ? Voulut savoir Stephie qui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle cherchait à engager une conversation.

_Non, je suis au secrétariat, répondit Eléa. En stage, et Cameron est au département de la Justice Magique.

_Et on se croise quand je vais au secrétariat pour… mes rendez-vous par exemple, détailla Cameron en adressant un sourire à la jeune fille.

_Ah oui ! D'accord ! S'exclama Stephie qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressée. Donc vous vous connaissez déjà plus ou moins.

_Moui… Répondit à nouveau Eléa tandis que Cameron hochait la tête.

_C'est drôle, ça ! Non ? Le monde est petit. Il y avait combien de chance que Cameron vienne dans ce bar pour retrouver un collègue le jour où Eléa et moi nous retrouvons toujours !? C'est bizarre, ça…

_Oui, peut-être… Marmonna Eléa en haussant les épaules encore une fois.

_Vous venez souvent ici ? »

Eléa hocha simplement la tête. Stephie lui adressa un regard foudroyant. Son amie ne comptait pas vraiment l'aider dans la conversation.

« Oui, on peut le dire. On est des habitués en quelque sorte. En tout cas, si tu reviens ici un jour je te conseille de venir à partir de sept heures de l'après-midi pour l'happy hour ! Boisson à prix réduit ! Expliqua Stephie.

_Je m'en souviendrais. » Répondit poliment Cameron car il était évident qu'il ne comptait pas revenir dans cet endroit.

Un nouveau client entra dans le bar et cette fois Cameron dût quitter les deux jeunes filles car il s'agissait de son collègue. Il les remercia pour les avoir invité à les rejoindre et puis s'éloigna vers son collègue qui s'était installé à une autre table. Stephie fit un signe de la main à son cousin tandis qu'Eléa lui adressait simplement un faible sourire.

« Tu as été très… accueillante, déclara Stephie en dévisageant son amie.

_Moui, peut-être. Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, répondit Eléa en haussant les épaules.

_Tu sais, je crois que je vais finir par désespéré. J'essaie de te présenter à quelqu'un et comme d'habitude, tu te comportes… bizarrement.

_Parce que je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, expliqua tout naturellement Eléa.

_Oui, si tu veux. Tout de même, Cameron n'est pas repoussant !

_Non, non, il est beau garçon, avoua Eléa.

_Et il est riche ! Crut bon de préciser Stephie. Avec la place qu'il occupe au Ministère, tu te doutes bien qu'il y a les sous derrière.

_Oui, je m'en doute. » Acquiesça Eléa sans toute fois paraître plus intéressée par le jeune homme.

Stephie fit mine de bouder. Eléa se moqua gentiment d'elle en lui signalant que si elle espérait rencontrer quelqu'un ce n'était pas en tirant cette tête qu'elle y arriverait. Stephie esquissa un sourire et soupira une dernière fois que sa meilleure amie était un cas désespérant en matière d'amour. Eléa hocha une nouvelle fois de plus les épaules d'un air désinvolte.


	6. Ils assassinent des sorciers qui ont le

**En réponse à la review de "une fan" : Merci pour ta review et pour tous tes compliments, ça fait super plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que les premiers chapitres t'ont plus. Je risque de poster plus aléatoirement maintenant parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire depuis la rentrée. En tout cas voilà le sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Encore merci pour ta review et ! A bientôt j'espère ! :)**

* * *

**6**

**Ils assassinent des sorciers qui ont le même sang qu'eux**

Ce fut avec les menottes et accompagnés de deux hommes du Ministère, qu'Ewan Perks sortit de chez lui ce jour-là. De force, les deux hommes le traînèrent derrière eux jusque dans la rue et refermèrent la porte de la maison. Ils l'entraînèrent ensuite avec autorité jusqu'au Ministère.

Bien entendu, cette affaire ne passa pas inaperçu. Le lendemain même, les journaux déballaient tous des pages et des pages sur cette affaire et tentaient de donner des explications claires pour les sorciers.

Le secret d'Ewan Perks venait d'éclater au grand jour. Il fut arrêté pour avoir permis la circulation de faux papiers d'identité, et envoyé à Azkaban le jour même de son audience. Les journalistes s'étaient tous jetés comme des piranhas sur ce scandale jusqu'à en oublier l'affaire d'Henri Gamp et Sacha Burbles.

Néanmoins, un mystère persistait. Sacha n'était pas sortie d'Azkaban, elle n'avait plus été revue depuis le jour où elle avait été arrêtée et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Sacha avait tout simplement disparu.

C'était ce que songeait Henri en lisant les journaux un samedi matin. A la Une, le visage d'Ewan Perks qui se faisait traîner de force hors de la salle d'audience. Henri jeta un regard à Lizzie qui faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine. A côté d'elle, sa sœur Cécilia buvait un verre d'eau pour se rafraîchir les idées.

« Bon, reprenons les choses calmement ! Exigea cette dernière. Le seul à pouvoir nous donner nos papiers d'identité est arrêté. Ils vont ouvrir une enquête, forcément. Peut-être qu'ils vont découvrir le pot au rose ou peut-être pas, dans tous les cas il faut trouver une solution au lieu d'attendre bêtement la sentence, décida-t-elle. Henri, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. »

Henri leva les yeux vers les deux sœurs. Cécilia parlait donc sérieusement ? Elle pensait vraiment qu'il pourrait les sauver ?

« Euh…

_Tu es le Chef de la Brigade, non ? Lui dit-elle sans même attendre sa réponse. Ce sont tes hommes qui vont enquêter, alors tu dois faire en sorte qu'ils ne découvrent rien sur notre dossier.

_Oui, euh… écoute, j'aimerais bien faire ça mais si je leur dis « ne regardez pas le dossier de ma femme et de sa sœur » ils vont penser que c'est étrange, tu comprends ?

_Tu le fais subtilement, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu fais partie de la police, ça doit être dans tes cordes.

_Ça ne résoudra rien ! Les coupa Lizzie. On n'aura toujours pas nos papiers. Comment on va s'en procurer d'autres ? Qui va pouvoir nous le faire, hein ?

_Mr. Williams a été renvoyé de son poste et mon nouveau supérieur me réclame, non m'ordonne de lui apporter mes papiers dans les prochains jours, déclara Cécilia. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps mais il ne veut rien entendre. C'est une tête de mule… Grinça-t-elle.

_Et les filles d'Ewan, elles ne pourraient pas vous aider ? Proposa Henri. Elles devaient bien être dans le coup, non ? Enfin, je suppose… Elles devaient bien savoir que leur père faisait passer de faux papiers. Ça prend du temps tout de même la fabrication des papiers, et puis tout ce qui est administration… ça ne passe pas inaperçu ! Expliqua Henri. Elles devaient bien savoir quelque chose à propos de cette histoire.

_Comment être sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Demanda Cécilia méfiante.

_Aucune idée, avoua Henri. Il va falloir faire avec, c'est peut-être votre seule solution. Et puis, je pense que si elles savaient ce genre de choses, elles ont dû apprendre à garder des secrets. Elles l'auraient dénoncé sinon.

_Ce n'est pas pareil, il s'agissait de leur père ! Lui rappela Lizzie. Est-ce qu'on peut être certaine qu'elles feront exactement la même chose avec deux étrangères ? »

Henri haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait rien leur proposer de mieux. Il n'était pas en mesure de les aider, il était plus que surveillé avec l'affaire de Sacha. Pour le moment, la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé était celle qu'il venait de leur proposer. Il ne voyait rien d'autre.

« Peut-être que pendant l'enquête, je pourrais… subtilement les tester un peu, suggéra-t-il. Mais je ne pense pas que ça nous avancera. Après vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Il n'y a pas trente six solutions qui s'offrent à vous ! Vous en avez deux pour le moment : attendre et espérer, ou agir et espérer. Je pense que la première solution serait idiote dans la mesure où on ne sait pas où cela nous mènera. En tout cas avec la deuxième solution, si vous vous faites prendre, vous vous ferez prendre pour quelque chose. »

Lizzie et Cécilia échangèrent un regard. C'était vrai, Henri avait parfaitement résumé la situation. Elles pouvaient attendre et voir comment les choses se déroulaient, ou tenter leur chance. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'issue était incertaine mais elle serait toujours meilleure si elles étaient maîtresses de leur destin. Au lieu d'observer et attendre que la sentence tombe, il fallait qu'elle réagisse et tentent leur chance coûte que coûte.

Elles hochèrent la tête en même temps. Elles étaient d'accord, elles suivraient le plan d'Henri. Pourvu qu'il mène vers un avenir heureux…

Elles décidèrent donc toutes les deux de rendre visite aux sœurs Perks le week-end prochain pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles se jettent dans la gueule du loup non plus ! A l'heure où elles parlaient, il y avait sans doute une horde de journalistes qui campait devant la demeure des deux sœurs. Cécilia proposa alors de passer voir la plus jeune des sœurs au secrétariat du Ministère.

« Elle travaille là-bas, se souvient-elle. Je la vois de temps en temps quand je vais prendre des rendez-vous. Je pourrais essayer de lui parler en privé, non ?

_Hum… Risqué, jugea Henri. Et elle risque d'être surveillée.

_Oui, oui, il a raison. Il vaut mieux leur parler en dehors du Ministère, approuva Lizzie.

_Et si possible, il faudrait que vous ne vous rendiez pas directement chez elles. Ce serait vraiment très risqué, précisa Henri. Il faudrait que vous arriviez à entrer en contact avec elles et à leur donner rendez-vous quelque part. »

Les deux sœurs approuvèrent et échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Finalement, Cécilia reprit la parole :

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait envoyer un hibou ? On pourrait communiquer par lettres, non ?

_Ça peut se faire… Approuva Henri. Mais n'envoie pas ton propre hibou. »

Cécilia hocha la tête encore une fois et finalement décida que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

* * *

Eléa s'était enfermée dans sa chambre en pleurant. Keina s'activait à sortir du four le rôti qui aurait dû être mangé ce midi mais aucune des deux sœurs n'avaient véritablement faim. Elle laissa le rôti au milieu de la table et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil du salon. Keina pour la première fois depuis l'arrestation d'Ewan, laissa ses larmes couler. Elle le savait au fond d'elle que c'était fini. D'ici quelques jours la police découvrirait qu'elles n'étaient pas les filles d'Ewan et qu'elles s'appelaient Shaki et non Perks.

Keina en tremblait déjà. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait si c'était mieux de s'enfuir ou de rester ici en espérant qu'ils n'iront pas fouiller dans leur dossier. Keina apprenait petit à petit ce que c'était de craindre le regard des autres, de craindre l'audience, de craindre les hommes du Ministère. Jusqu'ici elle avait eu une confiance absolue en elle-même. Elle avait toujours pensé que leur secret ne pourrait jamais être découvert car qui dans ce monde pouvait s'imaginer qu'elles n'étaient pas les filles d'Ewan Perks ? Il n'y avait personne dans ce monde à qui cette idée aurait pu traverser l'esprit. C'était impossible ! Ce genre d'histoire n'arrivait que dans les livres, pas dans la réalité.

Keina se reprit. Allons, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque ainsi ! Elle devait penser à sa sœur qui pleurait dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, elle avait besoin d'attendre que tout irait bien. Ça, Keina se le jurait intérieurement. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à Eléa.

Depuis le début, Keina avait tout donné, tout misé pour assurer l'avenir de sa sœur et son bonheur. Et puisqu'elle avait le sentiment d'y être parvenu, elle ne comptait pas relâcher ses efforts. Keina savait qu'une erreur lui serrait fatale. Depuis le début elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour qu'Eléa vive jusqu'à mourir de mort naturelle, soulagée d'avoir vécu une belle vie comme n'importe quelle personne sur cette Terre. Keina prendrait garde à ne pas détruire tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de construire depuis la mort de leurs parents. Le bonheur d'Eléa qui était en partie le sien ne serait pas victime du fanatisme et des hommes qui suivent les ordres de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Jamais !

Keina se décida à aller rejoindre sa sœur. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La sorcière entra sans attendre davantage. Elle trouva Eléa étalée dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, et serrant fort contre elle la petite peluche d'hippogriffe. Keina s'assit au bord du lit de sa sœur et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ça va bien se passer, commença-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'ira fouiller dans nos affaires. Qui aurait l'idée de chercher si nous sommes bien les filles d'Ewan, hein ? »

Eléa se retourna vers sa sœur, serrant toujours la peluche dans ses mains. Elle observa Keina et souffla finalement d'épuisement :

« Ils sont à l'affût de tout… comment tu peux penser qu'ils n'iront pas jusqu'à fouiller dans notre dossier ?

_Avant de penser à nous, ils penseront à tous les sorciers qu'Ewan a aidé. Pour l'instant, il faut faire profil bas et rester discret. Si nous n'attirons pas l'attention sur nous, peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille.

_Tu as l'air vraiment sûre de toi, observa Eléa avec scepticisme.

_Oui, je suis persuadée que…

_Moi, je pense qu'il faut partir. On ne peut pas rester ici à attendre qu'ils découvrent notre secret. Tôt ou tard ils le trouveront.

_Non, non, je te le promets. En revanche, il ne faut parler de notre secret à personne. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

_Oui, je ne le dirais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais rien dit et je ne dirais jamais rien.

_C'est bien, affirma Keina en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Allez, viens manger. Ça nous fera du bien à toutes les deux.

_Et Ewan ? Tu penses qu'il va lui arriver quoi ? » Questionna Eléa en restant allongée.

Keina soupira. Elle pouvait mentir sur beaucoup de sujets mais pas sur celui-ci. Elle observa sa sœur un instant durant un lourd silence et puis répondit :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va lui arriver mais… à mon avis on ne le reverra pas. »

Eléa sursauta à ces paroles. Keina vit très clairement qu'elle venait de choquer sa sœur. Ses jolis yeux bridés étaient écarquillés et elle regardait Keina comme si elle cherchait absolument quelque chose qui trahirait sa sœur. Elle cherchait à savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment de la vérité.

Au moment où Keina et Eléa sortaient de la chambre en vue d'aller manger, on sonna à la porte. Les deux sœurs se figèrent et échangèrent un regard. Keina fit signe à Eléa d'aller dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et s'approcha prudemment de la porte. Elle colla son oreille et n'entendit rien. Elle se risqua un œil dans la serrure mais elle était poussiéreuse.

Keina se demandait si elle devait ouvrir ou non quand la personne derrière la porte parla :

« Euh… bonjour ! Je m'appelle Jenny Prewett et je souhaiterai vous rencontrer pour… euh… pour discuter de… »

Keina plissa les yeux d'incompréhension. Jenny Prewett ? Ça ne lui disait rien. Etait-ce un piège du Ministère ?

Dans sa chambre, Eléa avait entrouvert la porte et écoutait ce qu'il se passait. En reconnaissant la voix de miss. Jenny, elle sortit de sa chambre et s'approcha de la porte en marmonnant à sa sœur :

« Je connais cette miss. Prewett. Elle est venue une fois au bureau du secrétariat. C'est elle qui n'a pas rendu sa liste, tu sais, je te l'avais raconté. »

Keina hésita encore un instant. Finalement, elle se résolut à ouvrir la porte. Elle fut quelque peu surprise devant l'immense jeune femme vêtue tout en noir, les yeux maquillés de noir. Elle dût se maîtriser pour ne pas paraître surprise de ce spectacle.

« Oui ? Demanda Keina méfiante.

_Miss. Prewett ! S'exclama Eléa. Entrez, entrez !

_Non ! La coupa sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Les yeux de miss. Jenny ne manquèrent pas la baguette de la jeune asiatique pointée dans sa direction. Elle devina immédiatement qu'elle avait bien fait de venir ici.

« J'écris un article en ce moment et… je… »

Miss. Jenny se racla la gorge. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de bafouiller de la sorte. En même temps avec une baguette pointée sur soi, il était difficile de ne pas bafouiller. Elle marqua une courte pause et puis reprit plus sérieusement :

« Je rédige un article sur les persécutions des sorciers nés moldus. Je cherche à recueillir des témoignages pour apporter à mon article des faits réels et qui sauront toucher le lecteur.

_Je regrette je ne peux rien pour vous, la coupa Keina en commençant à refermer la porte.

_Attendez ! L'arrêta miss. Jenny en s'engouffrant dans l'encolure.

_Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tirer dessus ! S'énerva Keina en pointant sa baguette droit sur le visage de miss. Jenny.

_En apprenant ce que votre père faisait pour ces sorciers nés moldus j'ai pensé que vous pourriez connaître quelques uns de ces sorciers. Je me disais que ce serait utile s'ils parlaient pour mon article…

_Et bien ma réponse est non ! Je ne connais aucun de ces sorciers et même si j'en connaissais je ne vous le dirai pas ! Maintenant sortez de chez moi !

_Attend ! La pria Eléa derrière les deux sorcières. Ça pourrait peut-être faire avancer les choses…

_Avancer les choses ? Répéta Keina abasourdie par la naïveté de sa sœur.

_Elle a raison ! Reprit miss. Jenny contente d'avoir une alliée. En lisant cet article les gens pourraient réagir, ils pourraient comprendre et une idée germerait peut-être… une idée de révolte !

_Mais oui bien sûr ! Ricana Keina. Vous croyez vraiment que ces gens vont se bouger pour une affaire qui ne les concerne pas rien qu'en lisant votre article ? Vous croyez sincèrement que ça pourrait les faire réagir ?

_Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, persista miss. Jenny qui n'allait pas se laisser insulter. C'est sûr que si on reste derrière sa porte fermée à clef, sa baguette à la main, à attendre que ça se passe, rien n'avancera.

_Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, sortez de chez moi immédiatement !

_Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas tord ? Tenta Eléa d'une petite voix.

_Écoutez-la ! La pria miss. Jenny.

_Non ! Maintenant vous sortez ou je vous tire dessus ! » La prévint Keina en se préparant déjà à lancer un sort.

Miss. Jenny leva les mains en signe de paix et sortit de l'appartement des deux sœurs japonaises. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, miss. Jenny tapa du pied frustrée de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle était venue chercher.

* * *

Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Harvey avait suffisamment attendu. Il avait été patient, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Sacha. Il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Camille lui avait répéter un millier de fois à sa demande que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Sacha était détenue par quatre détraqueurs. _*Ce n'est pas possible.*_ Songeait Harvey._*Sacha n'a jamais rien fait à personne. Je savais que certains sorciers disparaissaient mystérieusement et pourtant j'ai bêtement cru qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille. J'ai cru qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à lui faire du mal. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu pendant les quelques minutes qui m'ont été accordées dans la salle d'audience, qu'ils ne cherchaient pas du tout à ce qu'elle en ressorte idem. J'ai vu combien leur cruauté était grande ! Ils lui cherchaient tout simplement la moindre faute qui pourrait la condamner. Apparemment, ils l'ont trouvé cette faute. Comment est-ce que Sacha a-t-elle pu se retrouver accusée d'un vol d'argent ? Je la connais, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Quant à sa soi-disant liaison avec le fils Gamp… j'en doute sérieusement !* _

Et même s'il le pensait intérieurement, il existait quand même un doute dans son esprit. Très léger, très discret, mais un doute quand même. Après tout, Sacha et lui n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble. Et il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ses relations amoureuses. Peut-être que si finalement… _*Mais non ! Allons Harvey mon pauvre, tu dérailles !* _

Il sortit de la cuisine de son petit studio pour aller tendre une tasse de thé à Camille. Son amie essayait tant bien que mal de paraître confiante. Elle restait souriante, fidèle à son caractère, mais on pouvait sentir combien elle était troublée. Camille n'était plus la jeune femme rayonnante, son amie délirante et joyeuse, au grand sourire si charmeur. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui adressa bien malgré lui un sourire pour la réconforter.

« Aller, ça va bien se passer. Elle va revenir, affirma-t-il peu convaincu. Ils ne vont pas la retenir plus longtemps, je pense. Tôt ou tard, ils seront obligés de la relâcher. Elle n'est pas coupable, tu m'as dit. Elle a simplement eu une augmentation. Il faudrait que cet idiot de Gamp dise la vérité. Rah, il essaye de sauver sa peau, il n'assume pas. Évidemment, ça veut aider mais quand on découvre le pot aux roses, on nie !

_N'importe qui sauverait sa peau dans un moment pareil, répondit Camille en haussant les épaules. Ne t'en prends pas à lui.

_C'est vrai ! Intervint Louis en sortant de la salle de bain. Les seules personnes à qui on peut s'en prendre, ce sont ces hommes du Ministère. Ombrage, Yaxley, et toute la bande… Grinça-t-il. Même si ce Gamp avouait, je parie qu'ils ne relâcheraient pas Sacha. »

Camille trembla. Le liquide contenu dans sa tasse se renversa sur la moquette. Elle s'excusa en se levant précipitamment. Elle tremblait encore quand elle revint de la cuisine avec un torchon.

« Laisse, je vais le faire, l'arrêta Louis en sortant sa baguette. Recurvite ! »

La tâche de thé se dissipa jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Camille resta immobile en fixant la tâche qui venait de disparaître.

« Et voilà ! S'exclama Louis en rangeant sa baguette. Ca va nettement plus vite !

_Vous croyez qu'ils la relâcheront un jour ? » Demanda Camille en se redressant tremblotante.

Harvey et Louis échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ça entre eux. Ils avaient rapidement conclus que leur chance de revoir Sacha était minime voire nulle. Devant l'air tant inquiet de leur amie, les deux garçons avaient dû mal à trouver les mots justes pour cette vérité effrayante.

« Euh… Tu sais, on en a parlé avec Harvey… Marmonna Louis mal à l'aise. Je ne… je ne pense pas que… »

Camille émit un sanglot avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harvey jeta un regard à Louis pour qu'il se taise. C'était évident que son ami n'était pas la bonne personne qui devait parler. Louis était toujours mal à l'aise face à Camille et cela depuis leurs années Poudlard, alors s'il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement plus sa meilleure amie…

En soupirant, Harvey s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain et frappa. Il entra à la suite et alla rejoindre Camille qui avait le visage caché dans ses mains. Il s'arrêta prêt d'elle et se laissa aller contre le lavabo en croisant les bras. Il réfléchit un instant et puis finalement décida de se lancer :

« Sacha n'est pas la seule à être victime du Ministère. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on est fichu ici. Si personne ne réagit, on va tous disparaître sauf les pantins de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils sont intelligents et surtout ils sont prêts à tout pour atteindre leur but qui est, je crois qu'on l'a tous deviné, éliminé ce qu'ils appellent le Sang Impur ou devrais-je dire l'exterminer.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ? Soupira Camille qui visiblement était fatiguée de toute cette lutte contre le Sang Impur.

_Moi je dis qu'il faudrait partir ! Intervint Louis en pénétrant dans la salle de bain. Loin d'ici !

_Louis… Marmonna Harvey en lui faisant les gros yeux.

_C'est notre seule solution. Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on attende les bras croisés qu'ils viennent un à un nous chercher pour nous conduire à Azkaban ?

_Mais je ne comprends pas… Marmonna Camille sa voix enrouée dans un sanglot. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait pour qu'ils nous haïssent ?

_Rien, répondit Harvey. Et c'est justement là qu'est le problème ! Ces gens, ils veulent contrôler le monde selon leur idéal. Ils n'ont pas conscience des conséquences de leurs actes.

_Tu crois ? Pourtant moi j'ai l'impression qu'ils en ont conscience, cingla Louis. Ils en ont parfaitement conscience !

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'aujourd'hui personne ne peut dire qu'il a un Sang Pur ou non ! Citez-moi une seule famille dont vous êtes sûr, absolument sûr, qu'il n'y a eu aucun sang de moldu !

_Les Black, répondit immédiatement Camille.

_Oui, et ils sont tous morts ! Le dernier des Black était un assassin recherché dans tout le pays par les détraqueurs ! Ils ont de quoi être fiers ! Ricana Harvey.

_Il reste encore des Black. Les Malefoy par exemple… Commença Camille.

_Oui, bref ! Ce n'est pas ça l'important ! Les coupa Harvey. Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est que chaque famille a son petit secret. Et qui vous dit qu'il n'y a pas un de ces foutus enculés de Sang Pur qui a décidé de garder secret pour lui que ses enfants sont des nés moldus ! Comment est-ce qu'on peut être certain qu'il n'y vraiment aucun sang moldu dans toute leur famille, hein ?

_Pourquoi tu nous dis ça… ? Soupira Louis.

_Parce que je réponds à ta question ! Répliqua Harvey. Ils n'ont pas conscience qu'ils assassinent des sorciers qui ont exactement le même sang qu'eux ! C'est ridicule de toute façon. »

Louis et Camille ne réagirent pas. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harvey ne décide d'aller préparer le dîner. Ce fut à ce moment que Louis reprit :

« Je continue à dire que le meilleur moyen serait de partir d'ici. Et le plus vite possible !

_Pour aller où ? Lui demanda Harvey depuis la cuisine.

_Quelque part où ils ne nous trouveront jamais ! Affirma Louis.

_Et laisser Sacha ici toute seule !? Demanda Camille qui semblait avoir repris vie.

_Camille… je suis désolé de te dire ça mais… Sacha elle est…

_Je sais où elle est ! S'énerva Camille. Je sais aussi dans quel état elle doit être ! Et je sais aussi que je ne la reverrai peut-être plus.

_Alors justement ! Tu veux subir le même sort ? La questionna Louis en la suivant dans le salon. Sacha prie sûrement dans sa prison pour que nous soyons loin de ce monde de fous !

_Et après ? Revint Harvey irrité par l'idée de son ami qu'il trouvait stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Est-ce que t'es bien sûr qu'ils nous laisseront nous barrer comme ça sans rien faire !?

__On disparaîtrait !_ Persista Louis en les regardant à tour de rôle. On n'a qu'à changer nos papiers, ça se fait ! Dit-il en attrapant la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table basse. Des gens sur cette planète fabriquent de faux papiers d'identité. On pourrait le faire !

_Ils se font tous arrêter ! Le coupa Harvey en lui reprenant le journal des mains avec la photo d'Ewan Perks à la Une.

_Non, on ne fait pas de faux papiers en tant que Sang Pur. On se fait de faux papiers en tant que moldus ! » Affirma Louis.

A ces mots, ses deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils semblaient avoir peine à croire que cette idée pouvait être une bonne idée. Pourtant, Louis trouvait que c'était leur unique solution à tous leurs problèmes. Harvey était un sorcier de Sang Pur, il n'était pas obligé de les suivre mais il serait en danger si jamais Louis et Camille décidaient de disparaître.

« Tu veux dire… vivre comme des moldus ? Demanda Camille éberluée.

_Ouais, c'est exactement ça. On se fond parmi eux, on habite avec eux, on a des amis moldus, et on devient des moldus. Réfléchissez ! Si les sorciers fabriquent des faux papiers, je suis certain que les moldus en font aussi ! On trouverait une personne… On changerait de nom, d'histoire, de tout !

_Cette idée est complètement stupide, conclut Harvey d'un ton révolu. A table tout le monde ! Demain il y a boulot, il ne faut pas qu'on traîne.

_Camille… Souffla Louis en se tournant vers elle avec espoir.

_Tu es fou. » Lui dit-elle en suivant Harvey dans la cuisine.

Louis s'affala dans un fauteuil abattu par leur refus mais surtout convaincu qu'il avait eu la meilleure idée pour les sauver, lui et Camille. Harvey ne pouvait pas avoir pleinement conscience de ce que cela représentait pour eux. Même s'il compatissait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il ne pouvait pas pleinement ressentir ce que Camille et Louis vivaient tous les jours. Les mauvais regards, les insultes, les expressions de dégoût, etc. Louis se sentait comme un rat. Un rat puant des égouts, une bête infecte et ignoble portant avec elle des bactéries et des virus transmissibles. C'était comme ça que Louis se sentait tous les jours.

Le lendemain, Camille et Harvey se rendirent au Ministère ensemble tandis que Louis allait rejoindre la boutique où il travaillait pour accessoires de quidditch sur le Chemin de Traverse. Camille et Harvey montèrent leur carte d'accès au Ministère quand les vigiles le leur demandèrent. En voyant l'indication « Sang Impur » sur la carte de Camille ils grimacèrent et la regardèrent comme une chose répugnante. Harvey se résolut à leur lancer le même regard avant de suivre Camille. Il la laissa à son comptoir et se rendit jusqu'à l'ascenseur comme d'habitude bondé de sorciers. Cette fois, il semblait qu'il y avait un problème. Une foule de sorciers piétinait devant l'ascenseur. Cette foule semblait bloquée, immobile. Certains sorciers n'arrêtaient pas de rouspéter entre eux. Harvey se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui se passait. Il reconnut immédiatement Keina sa collègue de service grâce à sa petite taille et à ses cheveux courts qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens. Il semblait qu'elle avait un problème. Certains sorciers lui barraient le passage à l'ascenseur et la poussaient en arrière. L'un d'entre eux lui cracha au visage en hurlant : « Traite à ton sang, sale vermine ! »

_*Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?*_ Harvey n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ces gens. Mais qui dans ce monde partageait donc son idée !? Qui était d'accord avec lui qu'un sorcier n'était pas plus pur qu'un autre !? QUI ? Dans ce monde, Harvey commençait à douter de la lucidité des gens qui l'entouraient. Il commençait à croire qu'il vivait en plein cauchemar, que les sorciers autour de lui étaient victime d'un virus. A les regarder humilier la jeune femme, il pensa instantanément aux fauves de la jungle qui vivaient selon la loi du plus fort. Leur air féroce, le regard sombre, et leur hurlement, lui confirmaient que ces gens étaient tous fous.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Harvey se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se plaça devant Keina qui se relevait après que l'un des sorciers l'eut projeté au sol. Il défia du regard les autres sorciers qui s'approchèrent avec un air arrogant insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce tu fiches, toi là ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, vous là ! Répliqua Harvey.

_C'est la fille d'Ewan Perks, il a aidé des Sang-de-Bourde à passer pour des Sang Pur ! Cette famille est pourrie, ils sont tous traitres à leur sang là-dedans et pourris jusqu'aux os ! »

L'homme qui venait de lui parler cracha à nouveau au sol. Harvey sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu l'empêches de monter dans cet ascenseur ? Voulut savoir Harvey.

_Abruti, je viens de te le dire !

_Ah oui ? Mais je ne vois marquer nulle part que cet ascenseur est interdit à qui que ce soit. Si je suis ton raisonnement, je pourrais t'empêcher le passage moi aussi ?

_Eh ! Ne m'insulte pas, gamin !

_Bah écoute, tu fais ta loi, je fais la mienne ! Répondit Harvey en haussant les épaules.

_Bon ça suffit, les gamins mal élevés dans ton genre je m'en occupe illico. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'Harvey l'avait cloué au sol grâce à un maléfice. La foule de sorciers autour d'eux hurla en reculant. Keina s'élança vers Harvey et lui abaissa sa baguette d'un geste autoritaire.

« C'est bon ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on se batte pour moi, aller on monte. »

Elle prit l'ascenseur et seul Harvey la suivit. Tous les autres sorciers restèrent au rez-de-chaussée, préférant attendre le prochain pour monter. Dans l'ascenseur, Keina ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Harvey décide de briser le silence :

« Tu aurais pu au moins me remercier.

_Merci. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Harvey se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise face à tant de froideur. Finalement, il se décida à reprendre :

« Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il t'empêchait de passer ?

_Un moment…

_Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de sortir ta baguette pour te défendre ? S'étonna Harvey.

_Je n'attire pas l'attention sur moi, contrairement à toi ! Mais fais attention, il n'est jamais très bon de faire parler de soi.

_Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux sorciers descendirent pour se rendre dans leur service réservé aux accidents et aux catastrophes magiques. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les sorciers à l'intérieur se turent. Ils dévisageaient tous la jeune asiatique qui décida de les ignorer. Elle rejoignit son bureau et commença à déposer ses affaires.

Harvey décida de faire de même et l'imita sur son bureau. Il commençait tout juste à s'installer sur sa chaise pour consulter le travail qu'il avait à effectuer ce jour-ci quand il aperçut dans le service quelqu'un qui n'était pas à sa place.

Cameron Prewett rôdait comme un vautour parmi les salariés dans sa magnifique robe de sorcier, un léger sourire aux lèvres, fier de la peur qu'il provoquait chez les sorciers. Harvey se demanda encore une fois pourquoi cet insupportable sorcier était dans leur service. A ce qu'il sache, le département de la Justice Magique n'était pas directement impliqué dans les affaires du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

Cameron sembla voir Keina pour la première fois. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à elle et lui adressa un faible sourire certainement pas amical. Harvey ne perdit rien de la scène.

« Miss. Perks, enfin vous voilà. Je vous attendais justement et j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais, ricana-t-il malgré qu'il n'y eut rien de drôle.

_Oui ? L'interrogea Keina en se levant de sa chaise.

_J'ai ici une lettre qui vous informe que vous êtes licenciée. » Dit-il en lui tendant la lettre tout sourire.

Keina prit cette lettre en baissant les yeux vers son bureau. Ainsi elle n'avait plus de travail, ainsi elle allait crever comme un chien ou se tuer au travail pour pouvoir survivre désormais. C'était ce que le monde semblait avoir décidé pour elle. Keina commença à ranger ses affaires sous le regard extatique de Cameron. Il semblait jouir de ce spectacle, ce qu'Harvey ne put supporter une seconde de plus.

« Et depuis quand c'est vous qui donnez les ordres ici ? Demanda-t-il se levant fièrement sous le regard médusé de ces collègues.

_Oh, mais cet ordre ne vient pas de moi. Il vient de votre directeur. Miss. Perks, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter cette lettre pour montrer à votre ex-collègue impertinent la signature de Mr. Travis ?

_Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune sorcière en lui lançant son regard le plus noir.

_Merci, c'est très gentil à vous, lui dit-il sarcastiquement. Tenez, vous pouvez donc constater que c'est belle et bien la signature de votre directeur, Mr… ?

_Leroy, Harvey Leroy, se présenta-t-il en repoussant la lettre d'un geste volontairement insolent. Je me fiche de votre lettre ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois ici alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous venez rôder par ici ?

_Mr. Leroy, je mène ici une enquête. Vous êtes sûrement au courant de tout ce qui se trame en ce moment à propos des faux papiers que Mr. Perks a délivré volontairement aux Impurs.

_Ah oui ! Maintenant que vous le dites… ça me revient effectivement ! Lança Harvey avec le plus d'insolence dont il était capable. Et depuis quand vous vous occupez des enquêtes, vous le bras droit du Ministre lui-même ! S'exclama-t-il dans tout le service.

_Harvey… Commença Keina en s'approchant.

_Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire, miss. Perks. Contentez-vous de faire vos bagages et de partir, la coupa Cameront avec un sourire narquois.

_Eh ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! S'énerva Harvey. Elle n'est pas ton elfe ! Tu ne lui donnes pas d'ordres !

_Je suis hiérarchiquement au-dessus d'elle et de vous aussi alors oui je donne des ordres ! Précisa Cameron sans cesser son petit sourire narquois.

_Non, intervint Keina pour la première fois avec un ton sarcastique. Je ne travaille plus ici, vous venez vous-même de me l'annoncer. Je n'ai plus à vous obéir.

_Oh, oh ! Ricana Cameron. Vous êtes joueuse miss. Perks mais attention à ce que vous allez perdre si vous continuez…

_Bon aller laisse-la tranquille ! Le coupa Harvey. Tu lui as donné une lettre de licenciement sans aucun motif et elle l'a accepté sans rien dire alors je pense que la moindre des choses serait de la laisser tranquille maintenant ! Et réponds plutôt à ma question : depuis quand tu te mêles des enquêtes ?

_Depuis qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à la police ! Répliqua Cameron qui commençait à laisser percevoir un ton irrité.

_Ah ! Alors maintenant, on doit vous faire confiance, _vous_ ? Ricana Harvey. Je ne savais pas que vous pratiquiez l'humour !

_Oh mais vous allez voir, je pratique bien des arts ! Lui promit Cameron en se retournant vers les vigiles à l'entrée du service. Arrêtez-le !

_Je vous demande pardon !? S'écria Harvey. Et pourquoi ?

_Pour conduite irrespectueuse en ma présence ! Cingla Cameron.

_Vous êtes couronné empereur depuis combien de temps ? Parce que ça a dû m'échapper ! Et lâchez-moi vous deux ! S'écria-t-il pour les vigiles qui commençaient à le saisir. Vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour m'arrêter !

_C'est drôle, sur ma fiche de suspect que je vais vous montrer, j'ai lu que vous étiez très proche de miss. Sacha Burbles. D'après les indications qui ont été rajoutées, vous êtes même fiancés tous les deux, lut-il en lui adressant à nouveau son sourire narquois. Je vous arrête donc pour vous interroger en tant que suspect.

_Et vous n'enquêtiez pas sur l'affaire Perks au départ ? Demanda Harvey toujours sur le ton de l'insolence.

_Je suis sur toutes les enquêtes Mr. Leroy ! Lui expliqua Cameron. Il faut bien qu'il y est des hommes qui se dévouent à remplir leur devoir envers l'ordre.

_L'ordre… mais tu parles ! » Siffla Harvey.

Les vigiles se saisirent de lui et le traînèrent hors du service. Keina en avait le souffle coupé. Elle restait immobile jusqu'à ce que Cameron se plante à nouveau devant elle et ne lui ordonne :

« Aller, aller ! On fait s'est bagages et en vitesse ! »

Elle se retint de lui cracher à la figure. Il l'aurait bien mérité celui-là.

* * *

Miss. Jenny entrait à nouveau au Ministère par l'entrée des visiteurs dans le but d'aller voir ce que donnait l'impression des nouveaux journaux. Elle déglutit en voyant que les sorciers au service de l'imprimerie glissaient dans les pages de la Gazette du Sorcier des affiches avec le portrait du jeune Harry Potter. Elle en prit une à un sorcier qui n'osa pas protester et lut le titre de ces affiches : « Ennemi Public N°1 ». _*C'est quoi ces conneries !?* _

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cria-t-elle à l'employée qui trembla légèrement.

_Ombrage nous a donné ces affiches avec ordre de les glisser dans les journaux pour faire passer l'annonce…

_Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ordonna miss. Jenny. Et enlevez ces affiches des précédents exemplaires.

_Impossible… Marmonna le sorcier en tremblant de plus belle. C'est un ordre d'Ombrage et il est catégorique… »

Miss. Jenny poussa un cri de rage en faisant trembler tous les sorciers du service. Elle sortit de la pièce en se jurant qu'elle allait retrouver cette vieille peau d'Ombrage ! Elle traversa tout l'Atrium du Ministère jusqu'à arriver devant l'ascenseur. Il s'ouvrit sur deux vigiles du Ministère qui traînaient derrière eux un jeune homme. Ce dernier ne cessait de leur dire qu'ils étaient tous des vendus et des charlatans. Il commença même à le crier à tue-tête dans tout l'Atrium attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les sorciers. Miss. Jenny sourit. La technique de ce sorcier était risquée et complètement stupide mais au moins tout le monde l'avait entendu.

A la suite de ces vigiles, Cameron sortit de l'ascenseur en lissant sa belle robe de sorcier avec un air satisfait. Miss. Jenny le toisa du regard comme une vermine.

« Bonjour chère cousine. » Lui lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et commença à s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur quand elle aperçut une personne qui pourrait l'aider. Mafalda Hopkrik travaillait avec Ombrage depuis longtemps et miss. Jenny l'avait souvent vu se promener avec. Mafalda ne semblait pas tellement enchantée de se promener avec Ombrage mais en tant que lèche-botte elle le faisait quand même. Malgré tout, miss. Jenny était fière de pouvoir considérer Mafalda comme l'une de ses rares amies ici au Ministère. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis des années, en fait depuis qu'elle était devenue une lèche-botte, mais cela ne la dérange pas du tout de l'interpeller ici au milieu de l'Atrium.

Mafalda n'arriva même pas à masquer sa surprise lorsque miss. Jenny s'approcha d'elle. Elle semblait presque paniquée. Miss. Jenny se demanda un instant si durant ces années sans contact Mafalda ne l'avait pas oublié. Celle-ci regardait autour d'elle comme si miss. Jenny pouvait s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle.

« Mafalda ! L'appela encore une fois miss. Jenny. Je cherche Ombrage. » Annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Mafalda hocha la tête avec un sourire intimidé. Miss. Jenny arqua un sourcil, étonné de sa réaction.

« Est-ce que tu sais où elle est ? » L'interrogea-t-elle plus explicitement car elle n'avait pas toute la journée.

Mafalda secoua la tête dans le plus grand silence. Miss. Jenny en conclut que Mafalda avait décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole sans doute à cause d'un quelconque ordre d'Ombrage. Miss. Jenny serra les dents et partit sans même remercier la sorcière qui semblait plus que soulagée d'être débarrassée d'elle.

Miss. Jenny allait à nouveau emprunter l'ascenseur quand elle entendit en cours de route une conversation de son cousin Cameron. Elle décida de tendre l'oreille pour écouter. Cameron était en compagnie de Yaxley, un petit sorcier qui avait vite pris le melon en devenant le directeur du département de la Justice Magique.

« Il pleut dans mon bureau et avec votre intervention dans le département des accidents et catastrophes, plus aucune personne n'est disponible ! Vous avez arrêté un jeune homme à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ? Disait Yaxley sans même essayer de chuchoter.

_Oui, un simple idiot qui est beaucoup trop curieux. Il a de l'audace en plus pour ne rien arranger… Répondit Cameron en se massant la tempe. Mais je vais lui régler son compte, ne vous en faites pas. Il est sans doute impliqué dans l'affaire Burbles ce qui devrait lui valoir un aller simple pour Az…

_Essayez de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur vous ! Le coupa Yaxley. J'aimerais éviter de causer des ennuis à Mr. Gamp.

_Et pourquoi êtes-vous tant persuadé qu'il est innocent ? L'interrogea Cameron méfiant. Enfin, même la plus intelligente personne de cette sous-race ne pourrait pas subtiliser autant d'argent ! Il est forcément impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre… D'ailleurs, il est plutôt discret en ce moment votre ami Gamp… beaucoup trop discret, je trouve ! Sans oublier que sa femme était une cliente d'Ewan Perks. Il se pourrait bien que…

_Allons taisez-vous ! Lui ordonna Yaxley en interpellant plusieurs sorciers au passage. Mr. Gamp et miss. Purse sont les sorciers les plus honnêtes que je connaisse !

_Si vous le dites… Acquiesça Cameron. Pour votre problème avec votre bureau, je peux vous conseiller de faire appel à Cattermole, ce pauvre type ferait tout pour se faire bien voir et espérer sauver sa femme dans la salle d'audience. »

Les deux sorciers se quittèrent sans rien échanger de plus, pas même une formule de politesse, ni rien d'autre. Miss. Jenny n'avait pas comprit toute la conversation mais elle était sûre d'avoir saisi des informations dont elle n'était pas censée être au courant. De toute évidence, ces deux sorciers se croyaient tellement effrayants et respectés qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé un seul instant que quelqu'un pourrait oser les écouter.

En se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, miss. Jenny repensa à ce que Cameron avait dit au sujet de son amie Lizzie Purse. Lizzie et Cécilia étaient depuis longtemps des amies de miss. Jenny et elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir éliminer les doutes de Cameron. Miss. Jenny avait connu Lizzie et Cécilia à Poudlard. Les deux sœurs avaient toujours étaient très bizarres, distantes avec tout le monde, mystérieuses, et un on ne savait quoi de frayeur dans le regard. Miss. Jenny n'avait pas prêté attention à toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les deux sœurs car elle-même faisait l'objet de rumeur ridicule.

Mais maintenant, cette nouvelle rumeur qu'avait à peine formulée son cousin l'intéressait. C'était la seule rumeur qu'elle était parvenue à retenir d'entre toutes et la seule qui l'intriguait vraiment. Elle qui cherchait des clients d'Ewan Perks, pourquoi ne commencerait-elle pas par ses deux amies Lizzie et Cécilia ?

Quand elle arriva prêt de l'ascenseur, miss. Jenny jubilait intérieurement de sa trouvaille. Elle jubilait tellement qu'elle en oublia un instant Ombrage. Avant même d'avoir pu s'en souvenir, Harry Potter débarquait au milieu du couloir en courant. Sortant comme un diable de l'ascenseur, il détala suivis de plusieurs sorciers. Miss. Jenny les regarda passer et reconnu dans la foulée les Cattermole ainsi que la jeune fille Granger recherchée et un rouquin qu'elle devina être un Weasley. Lequel ? Elle ne se rappelait jamais de prénoms et encore moins dans l'ordre qu'ils étaient !  
Debout au milieu du couloir, miss. Jenny observa les sorciers lui passer à côté leurs baguettes pointées vers elle.

La jeune femme les observa courir et descendre jusqu'à l'Atrium. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre même lorsqu'un des sorciers du Ministère vint lui crier aux oreilles qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici et qu'un autre lui hurlait qu'elle venait de laisser filer l'ennemi public numéro un. _*Bah ça alors ! Si ce n'est pas un truc de fous ! Harry Potter au cœur du Ministère, il a réussi à s'infiltrer on ne sait pas comment mais ça va faire enrager les dirigeants cette affaires ! Ca fera un bon exemplaire de la Gazette ça ! Je vois déjà le titre : « L'Elu ne nous a pas abandonné ! » Ouais ! Ca va faire un scandale ! C'est génial !*_

« JENNIFER ! »

C'était Ombrage qui arrivait à grands pas vers elle. Miss. Jenny la toisa du regard tandis que la petite sorcière tentait de paraître un peu plus grande malgré elle.

« Vous venez de laisser filer notre ennemi public…

_Justement vous tombez à pic ! La coupa miss. Jenny sans gêne. Je reviens du service de l'imprimerie et…

_Vous vous payez ma tête, c'est ça ? Hurla Ombrage qui paraissait fortement irritée.

_Et ils m'ont dit que vous aviez donné l'ordre de…

_Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de votre bouche ! S'égosilla Ombrage. A cause de vous, je suis sans cesse obligée d'expliquer à notre Ministre pourquoi je n'ai pas la liste des salariés de la Gazette du Sorcier ! Et maintenant je vais être obligée d'expliquer comment j'ai pu laisser filer ce Potter à cause de vous !

_Mmm… Vous savez, moi, je suis une humble citoyenne qui sur le moment a été secouée et le seul réflexe que j'ai eu…

_Taisez-vous ! Jennifer, c'est la dernière fois que je vous dis de me rendre cette liste ! Je passerai à la manière forte si j'ai à le redire ! La menaça-t-elle. Maintenant excusez-moi, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire comme rattraper ce Potter que vous venez de laisser filer ! »

Ombrage s'éloigna à grands pas presque plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà avant de croiser miss. Jenny. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire moqueur en regardant la sous-secrétaire d'état tenter tant bien que mal de courir avec ses petits talons et son gros derrière. _*Elle a l'air de passer une mauvaise journée.*_ Ricana-t-elle intérieurement.


	7. Premiers départs

**Bon alors je crois que je vous dois quelques explications. Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée pour mon énorme retard ! Honte à moi ! Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup trouvé le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci. Et ça va continuer à ce rythme là je pense pendant un petit bout de temps. Je vous préviens donc que je ne posterai plus régulièrement. J'écris dès que j'en ai l'occasion mais ces moments se font rares. Je tenais en tout cas à m'excuser pour ce retard ! **

**Maintenant je peux vous souhaiter une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

**7**

**Premiers départs**

Miss. Jenny observait sa plume gratter sur le calepin. Face à elle, Camille parlait. Elle parlait inlassablement. On ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, Camille déballait tout ce dont elle se souvenait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle voulait dénoncer. Miss. Jenny était très impressionnée. Elle avait toujours vu Camille comme une gentille fi-fille un peu cruche voire niaise. Désormais, elle lui devait de la reconnaissance car Camille racontait des anecdotes dont miss. Jenny n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Par exemple, durant ses années à Poudlard, Camille ne s'asseyait jamais à côté d'un élève au Sang Pur. Elle devait toujours se taire lorsqu'il y avait un débat dans la classe. Elle ne se faisait jamais remarquer pour éviter qu'on ne vienne lui racketter ses affaires. Le jour où elle avait été engagée au Secrétariat, sa patronne lui avait clairement dit qu'elle l'embauchait car elle n'avait personne d'autre. Camille avait toujours su qu'elle ne garderait pas ce travail si un autre sorcier au sang plus pur viendrait la réclamer et peu importe s'il était moins qualifié qu'elle.

Miss. Jenny ne cessait d'observer la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle la trouvait touchante, et elle parvint même à ressentir de la compassion. Elle devina combien la vie n'avait pas été facile pour Camille. Pourtant, quand on la regardait, Camille était une jeune femme très jolie, très charmante, et toujours souriante. Jamais on n'aurait pu croire qu'elle en aurait autant bavé.

« Bien sûr, je ne me plains pas non plus car je sais qu'il existe des gens dans ce monde qui vivent dans des situations bien pires que la mienne. » Ajouta Camille au milieu de sa phrase.

Miss. Jenny se demanda alors ce que « pire » signifiait. Elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait avoir une vie encore plus difficile. Tandis que sa plume grattait encore, miss. Jenny pensait à ce qu'elle écrirait dans son article. Elle ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre puisque visiblement elle n'avait pas immédiatement deviné que les dits Sang Impur vivaient avec la douleur d'être ce qu'ils étaient chaque jour. Ils étaient tout simplement exclus de la société.

Camille continuait à déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas et personne dans cette pièce n'aurait voulu qu'elle s'arrête. Ni miss. Jenny, ni Gigi l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier écoutait avec une attention absolue tout ce que la jeune sorcière racontait. Camille semblait vider son sac, elle semblait se libérer d'un poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis des années.

Miss. Jenny observa alors Gigi, son elfe. Elle fit la navette entre Camille et Gigi et devina qu'il s'agissait de la même situation. Les sorciers nés de parents moldus et les elfes de maison étaient au même niveau à l'échelle sociale. Alors que miss. Jenny commençait à trouver tout cela flippant, une voix rauque et autoritaire provint de l'étage inférieur :

« GIGI ! »

C'était une nouvelle fois sa grand-mère qui appelait l'elfe pour une tasse de thé. _*Et elle ne peut pas se servir elle-même ? Non mais je rêve ! La cuisine est la pièce juste à côté de celle où elle se trouve en ce moment. Elle s'est levée pour appeler Gigi mais elle n'a même pas pensé à se lever pour se préparer elle-même sa maudite tasse de thé !* _

L'elfe soupira en marmonnant toutes les insultes possibles pour la grand-mère. Miss. Jenny lui tapota l'épaule pour lui redonner courage. Gigi se résigna à descendre pour préparer l'habituelle tasse de thé de la grand-mère. Il n'allait pas pouvoir entendre la fin de l'histoire que Camille racontait, c'était ce qui semblait l'embêter le plus.

Quand l'elfe eut quitté la pièce, Camille continua son histoire. La plume reprit de plus bel sur le calepin. Miss. Jenny sourit en regardant sa plume danser sur le parchemin. Camille était une jeune femme courageuse. C'était ce que Miss. Jenny avait décidé d'écrire dans son article. Elle avait décidé d'écrire ce mot « courage » pour définir tous les sorciers qu'elle interviewerait. Car en plus d'avoir parlé, tous les sorciers comme Camille avaient su vivre avec le dur regard des autres chaque jour. Tous les matins ils se réveillaient en sachant pertinemment qu'ils seront exclus de certains groupes, de certaines conversations, etc. Ils vivaient leur vie comme n'importe qui d'autre malgré ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Ils ne disaient rien, ne protestaient pas, et restaient silencieux face aux insultes, aux regards insultants, et aux attitudes irrespectueuses. C'était une forme de courage.

La plume s'arrêta quand Camille eut terminé son histoire. Il y eut un long silence qui en disait long sur ce que miss. Jenny pensait de tout cela. Elle jeta un regard à son calepin couvert de notes puis adressa un léger sourire à Camille qui se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« Merci, c'est… génial ce que tu m'as raconté, la remercia-t-elle.

_Oui, merci… euh… vous avez combien de témoignages pour l'instant ? Demanda Camille d'une petite voix.

_Je n'en avais qu'un il y a une semaine, j'ai ai recueilli trois dans la semaine, et plus le tiens ça m'en fait seulement cinq pour l'instant… Marmonna miss. Jenny en faisant la moue.

_Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait parler. Il s'appelle Louis Alzar, c'est un ami. Il aura peut-être d'autre chose à vous raconter.

_Je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas.

_Non, non, je lui en parlerai. »

Camille hocha la tête pour donner du poids à sa promesse puis se leva, prête à partir. Miss. Jenny rangea son calepin et sa plume dans son bureau et puis accompagna la jolie blonde. Toutes les deux descendirent les escaliers et puis finalement se quittèrent devant la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Prewett.

Miss. Jenny referma la porte derrière Camille en lui assurant une dernière fois qu'elle ne divulguerait aucune information qui pourrait la trahir. Une fois la porte fermée, miss. Jenny songea à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire désormais dans son article. Il commençait à prendre forme même s'il lui fallait encore recueillir beaucoup d'autres témoignages. Plus qu'une réaction dans la société sorcière, miss. Jenny voulait désormais laisser une trace de ce qui s'était vraiment passé à son époque. Elle voulait que ces évènements entrent dans l'Histoire et dans la mémoire officielle de la population.

Miss. Jenny commençait à monter les escaliers pour aller se consacrer à cet article quand sa grand-mère arriva dans le hall, traînant derrière elle son ignoble chat vêtu d'un gilet écossais pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid. Sa grand-mère avait été obligée de lui raser tous ses poils car elle détestait voir des poils de chat traîner dans sa maison. Le chat était désormais encore plus horrible qu'il ne l'était déjà avec des poils. Il s'assit au côté de sa maîtresse lorsque celle-ci se stoppa pour scruter miss. Jenny qui montait les marches de l'escalier. Le chat miaula de satisfactions lorsque sa grand-mère aboya :

« Jennifer ! »

Miss. Jenny soupira tout en s'arrêtant au milieu de l'escalier. _*Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle-là ?* _Elle se retourna lentement vers sa grand-mère dans un mouvement volontairement irrespectueux.

« Qui c'était ? Lui demanda sa grand-mère en désignant la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme qui vient de partir ? »

Le chat, au pied de sa maîtresse, miaula à nouveau en posant son ignoble regard narquois sur miss. Jenny. Il semblait trop heureux de regarder cette scène. S'il avait pu parler, il aurait sûrement dit : « Alors, tu es dans la merde là ! Hein ! Comment tu vas faire !? Vas-y, essaie et tu verras ! Ma maîtresse à moi c'est la meilleure. On ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle. On te surveille, _Jennifer !_ »

Les pensées du chat résonnaient encore dans la tête de miss. Jenny quand sa grand-mère s'impatienta :

« Je te pose une question, la moindre des choses c'est que tu répondes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu invites tous ces gens chez nous.

_Chez moi, précisa miss. Jenny comme il s'agissait de la demeure de ses parents.

_Chez _nous_,_ notre_ famille ! S'exaspéra la grand-mère en postillonnant un mollard qui aurait pu détenir le record mondial du cracha le plus volumineux. Nous sommes une famille, les Prewett. Nous avons des valeurs que les autres n'ont pas.

_Ah bon ? Demanda miss. Jenny volontairement dédaigneuse.

_Nous chérissons notre famille et la protégeons, et nous conservons notre sang pur depuis des générations. Cette jeune femme qui vient de sortir de _notre_ demeure ne me semble pas être d'un noble sang.

_Ah oui ? Dommage que tu ne l'ais pas reconnu parce que c'est la fille perdue des Black, l'unique héritière ! Ironisa miss. Jenny en commençant à remonter les marches.

_Ne te moque pas de moi ! Lui ordonna la grand-mère tandis que le chat courbait le dos en tentant d'émettre un rugissement. Jennifer ! » L'appela-t-elle encore.

Miss. Jenny était déjà arrivée en haut des marches et s'avançait dans le couloir d'un pas résolu. Cette conversation avec sa grand-mère était inutile et ne mènerait à rien. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'elle entende la suite. Miss. Jenny arriva dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle pour que tout le monde l'entende.

* * *

Le nouveau supérieur de Cécilia était une tête de mule comme cette dernière s'évertuait à le répéter à longueur de journée. Plus d'une fois elle avait été obligée de se trouver une excuse pour ne pas rendre son certificat naissance prouvant qu'elle était bel et bien de sang pur, et plus d'une fois il le lui avait redemander. En fait, son supérieur semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le lui redemander. Chaque matin, dès que Cécilia s'installait à son bureau, prête à travailler, il arrivait par surprise et lui posait toujours la question suivante : « Vous avez enfin vos papiers ou toujours pas ? » Cécilia devait user de tous ces talents pour ne pas trahir son inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir se servir de son fils comme excuse indéfiniment. Car tous les matins Cécilia bredouillait quelque chose comme : « Oui, j'étais avec mon fils hier… je n'y ai plus pensé… Vous savez les enfants… »

Ce matin, en arrivant au Sorcier Hebdo, Cécilia reçu cette fois une convocation dans le bureau de son bosse. Mal à l'aise, prenant soudainement conscience que cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était censée rendre ses papiers, Cécilia regarda autour d'elle. Son premier réflexe avait été de chercher Yousef avant de se souvenir qu'il ne faisait plus parti du service.

Depuis le départ de Mr. Williams, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. La vieille Mrs. Magnien ne parlait plus de sa retraite mais ne cessait de clamer qu'elle partirait en vacances ici et là. Magalie et Marjorie ne parlaient plus entre elles et ne cessaient de taper sur leur machine à écrire en adressant de grands sourires à leur nouveau supérieur.

Cécilia était légèrement perdu au milieu de cette nouvelle équipe. C'était comme si tout avait changé, comme si la sorcière avait changé de service. Une nouvelle fois, Cécilia jeta un regard dans la pièce en quête d'un soutien. Elle ne fit que rencontrer le regard de Magalie et Marjorie qui ensuite se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille.

Cécilia prit une profonde inspiration, préparant une nouvelle excuse, puis alla frapper à la porte de leur nouveau supérieur. Sur la porte était écrit en lettre argentée « Mr. Bishop, rédacteur-en-chef ». Cécilia observa un instant l'écriteau en se rappelant qu'avant cela il y avait Mr. Williams à l'intérieur de ce bureau en train d'écouter un CD de musique rock'n'roll.

Lorsqu'on l'autorisa à entrer, Cécilia tourna la poignée et s'avança à l'intérieur. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de tous ses autres collègues. La sorcière restait un instant à l'entrée du bureau avant de s'avancer timidement jusqu'au bureau pour s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui indiquait Mr. Bishop. Le visage à moitié dans l'ombre, ses yeux semblaient ressortir de cette obscurité. Ses deux yeux semblaient fixer sur la sorcière comme s'il était le diable qui allait décider de son châtiment.

Cécilia ne pouvait même pas soutenir son regard. Tandis qu'elle se tortillait les mains, Mr. Bishop tapotait sur son bureau. Toc, toc, toc. Il continuait à la regarder. Toc, toc, toc. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose comme s'il hésitait sur sa décision. Toc, toc, toc. Cécilia commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter le son du doigt de Mr. Bishop tapoté sur le bureau. Toc, toc…

« Bon… Vous n'avez toujours pas votre certificat de naissance, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Non mais je vous promets que…

_Non, non, ça suffit ! Cela fait deux semaines que vous me promettez. Avez-vous votre certificat chez vous ou pas ?

_Oui, il…

_Et êtes-vous de sang pur ou non ?

_Je le suis ! Assura Cécilia précipitamment. Je suis juste débordée en ce moment, je traverse une dure période et…

_Et quand comptez-vous m'apporter vos papiers ?

_Dès que possible, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est…

_Si je m'inquiète parce qu'il y a des gens au-dessus de moi qui me réclame tous les jours vos papiers. Et tous les jours je suis obligé de leur servir cette même excuse : c'est une mère qui profite des rares instants qu'elle a pour les passer avec son fils. Vous croyez que ça les intéresse ? »

Cécilia baissa le regard. C'était vrai, cette excuse était pitoyable. Elle se servait de son fils comme d'une excuse qui n'était d'ailleurs même pas valable. Les yeux de la sorcière s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne savait plus quoi inventer comme excuse. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie de continuer à lutter pour que tout le monde la croie de Sang Pur. Sa mère était une moldue. Oui et alors ? Etait-ce vraiment important ? Les enfants étaient-ils systématiquement le reflet de leurs parents ?

« Bon… voilà ce qu'on va faire, commença Mr. Bishop en trempant sa plume dans son encrier. Vous m'apportez votre certificat demain sans faute et j'efface toute cette histoire. Si vous ne l'apportez pas… ce sera la porte. Je ne veux pas vivre avec le doute d'avoir engagé une Sang Impur. »

Cécilia hocha la tête, réprimant l'insulte qui lui était venue en tête. Mr. Bishop la toisa un long moment avant de l'autoriser à partir. Quand la porte du bureau fut refermée, Mr. Bishop entoura le nom de Cécilia Hausmann à l'encre rouge comme si elle était suspect numéro un dans une affaire de meurtre.

Le soir même, Cécilia rentrait avec le sentiment d'être épuisée non pas physiquement mais mentalement. Plus le temps passait, plus elle éprouvait la sensation d'être écrasée, comprimée par tous ces sorciers aux idées bornées. Il y avait quelques années, on déclarait les homosexuels responsables du SIDA et aujourd'hui tout le monde pensait cette accusation stupide. Mais à l'époque… tout le monde était convaincu qu'ils étaient néfastes pour le monde entier. Cécilia avait le sentiment d'être le sujet d'une mauvaise blague, et cela l'épuisait.

Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires dans le vestibule, la sorcière monta jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. La chambre de son fils était à quelques mètres et Cécilia pouvait voir la porte entrouverte. En s'adossant au mur, Cécilia observa le jeune garçon qui jouait. Sa tignasse brune laissait présager qu'il aurait les cheveux épais. Il parlait tout seul, ou il parlait à ses jouets. En tout cas il se faisait ses films, et il semblait vivre dans le meilleur des mondes. Cécilia sourit à cette pensée. Son fils avait la plus belle tête du monde, les plus beaux cheveux, les plus belles mains, il était le plus tout ! A nouveau, Cécilia sourit à cette pensée. Elle se jura alors de ne laisser personne donner une raison à ce jeune garçon d'être désillusionner. Non, son fils ne se retrouvera jamais dans une situation éprouvante comme la sienne.

Cécilia se rendit alors dans sa propre chambre et commença à vider son placard, elle prit la valise rangée sous son lit et l'ouvrit pour la remplir de ses affaires. Elle aurait voulu aller le plus vite possible, elle aurait voulu disparaître d'un coup. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Drag. Il entra dans la chambre et arqua un sourcil interrogateur face à la pagaille qui régnait dans leur chambre.

« Mais… tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire nerveux.

_Je… Ecoute, Drag c'est très sérieux, et je veux que tu comprennes ce que je vais te dire. Je vais te demander quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire mais c'est comme ça, et tu ne pourras rien n'y faire.

_Hum… tu me fais peur quand tu me parles sur ce ton, dit Drag avec une pointe d'humeur dans le regard.

_C'est très sérieux, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je… J-Je vais partir, mais écoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas à cause de vous deux, toi et Nono, mais il faut que je parte.

_Si c'est à cause de tes papiers ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà contacté quelqu'un pour…

_Il me le faut pour demain, tout le monde me soupçonne, ils ont arrêté Ewan, ils mènent une enquête, et ils vont me mettre en tête de la liste des suspects, résuma Cécilia sans broncher. Le plus important, c'est ce que je vais te demander.

_Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver un endroit où te cacher ou… ?

_Non ! Drag… non. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aides, je vais me débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux que tu dises… enfin, s'ils viennent te questionner, tu dois dire que tu ne sais pas pour moi. Tu dois être le mari qui s'est fait berné par l'abominable femme impure que je suis.

_Mais… euh… oui mais pourquoi je ferai ça ?

_S'ils viennent te demander si tu avais des soupçons, tu diras que non. Et s'ils découvrent la vérité, tu vas devoir être l'homme dégoûté d'avoir été trahi par sa femme. Tu vas devoir montrer à tous ces gens que tu me détestes, tu dois absolument les convaincre. Ils doivent croire que tu t'es fait avoir, tout le monde doit penser que je suis une manipulatrice.

_Non, tu m'en demandes trop ! Moi, je clamerai que je ne t'aime pas pour le sang qui coule dans tes veines !

_C'est justement ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Tu serais considéré comme un complice, et vu qu'on ne sait pas encore ce qu'ils feront de nous, tu dois absolument être sûr de pouvoir rester avec Nono. Il doit avoir quelqu'un, il ne doit pas grandir en famille d'accueil.

_Je ne les laisserai pas emmener Nono en famille d'accueil, personne ne touchera à mon fils, assura-t-il.

_Tu veux bien être sérieux un moment ? S'énerva Cécilia. C'est important ce que je suis en train de te dire ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire ni ce qu'ils comptent faire des complices. Alors s'il te plaît, il faut que tu joues ce rôle pour Nono, et pour moi. Je serai bien plus tranquille si je sais que Nono est en sécurité avec son père, et qu'il n'est pas avec des inconnus… Il va se poser des questions… des questions sur tout ce qui se passe mais tu dois lui dire que je vous ai quitté pour… Pff ! Je ne sais pas… Invente n'importe quelle excuse… ! »

Cécilia fondit en larmes. Elle craquait enfin après tout ce temps à dissimuler sa peur, elle craquait. Drag ne sut pas immédiatement s'il devait la laisser seule ou la réconforter. Finalement, il choisit de l'inviter à s'asseoir au bord du lit et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Bon d'accord… Soupira-t-il. Je leur dirai ce que tu voudras… Mais ce n'est pas juste, ils nous forcent à dire ce que nous ne pensons pas… J'espère qu'on en verra le bout de cette situation.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, renifla Cécilia en s'essuyant les yeux. Harry Potter a été repéré à l'intérieur même du Ministère. Il prépare quelque chose pour nous délivrer de ces gens. En attendant, je vais me cacher… quelque part, je ne préfère pas te dire où on ne sait jamais. Mais toi… fais attention à Nono, d'accord ?

_Oui, je ferai attention. »

Il lui embrassa la main. Cécilia l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait et puis continua à faire ses valises. Drag l'aida à tout boucler, et ensemble ils refermèrent la valise. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, et puis s'embrassèrent encore. Cécilia respira l'odeur de son mari qui allait lui manquer. Elle préféra ne pas dire au revoir à Nono par peur de le perturber encore plus qu'il n'allait l'être.

* * *

Miss. Jenny revenait dans son bureau après avoir choisi la Une qui paraîtrait pour le prochain numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle essayait de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureuse de regagner son bureau. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, elle se précipita sur sa machine à écrire et continua à taper son article qu'elle prévoyait d'envoyer le plus rapidement possible. Avec acharnement, elle tapait sur les touches aussi vite que possible.

On frappa à la porte. Miss. Jenny cessa immédiatement son activité et rangea rapidement son article dans son bureau. Daniel entra dans le bureau avec un air complice. Il s'approcha du bureau et souffla près du visage de la sorcière :

« Nouvelle info qui vient de surgir… Cécilia Hausmann a disparu. »

Miss. Jenny arqua un sourcil, intriguée. Son amie Cécilia qui disparaissait ? C'était étrange cette histoire. Elle disparaissait juste après l'arrestation d'Ewan Perks ? Encore plus étrange…

« Disparu vous dîtes ?

_Un ami de l'imprimerie m'a dit qu'elle manquait à l'appel au Sorcière Hebdo, lui confia-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme si les murs avaient des oreilles.

_Manquer à l'appel et avoir disparu, ce n'est pas la même chose.

_Croyez-moi, elle a vraiment disparu. Elle n'a pas prévenu de son absence, n'a aucun motif, et en plus mon ami de l'imprimerie m'a dit qu'elle avait de gros problèmes avec ses papiers d'identité. »

Miss. Jenny s'enfonça dans son siège, l'air pensif. Elle réfléchit un instant à la raison de ces rumeurs. Dans ce que venait de dire Daniel, il y avait quelque chose que miss. Jenny devait percer pour comprendre le geste de son amie. Elle était fatiguée ? Déprimée ? Malade ? _*Cécilia n'est jamais malade, ça c'est une certitude qui élimine tout de suite cette hypothèse.* _Songea-t-elle. Alors quoi ? Cécilia disparu ? C'était à peine croyable. Miss. Jenny savait qu'elle ne laisserait jamais tomber sa famille. Drag et Noé étaient beaucoup trop importants pour elle. Miss. Jenny se demandait parfois s'ils n'étaient pas plus importants que Lizzie aux yeux de son amie. _*Non, Lizzie et Cécilia sont les sœurs les plus fusionnelles que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Elles sont inséparables, même à Poudlard elles étaient toujours ensemble.* _Miss. Jenny se demanda un instant si cette proximité ne cachait pas un secret. Après tout, il y avait bien un doute qui existait sur leur identité.

« Daniel, je vais vous confier la direction de la Gazette du Sorcier pour la fin de journée.

_Quoi ? S'écria-t-il. Mais… on est en fin d'après-midi, et il y a…

_Oui, plein de chose à régler mais tu l'as déjà fait, tu sauras te débrouiller.

_Et… vous allez où comme ça ?

_Nulle part. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

Miss. Jenny tira de ses affaires son article et le fourra dans son sac. Elle vida le reste de ses affaires personnelles qui ne devaient pas être trouvées par n'importe qui comme les quelques témoignages qu'elle avait recueilli. Elle n'adressa rien d'autre à Daniel qui était resté pantelant, l'air innocent, sans savoir ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Miss. Jenny lui donna simplement une tape sur l'épaule et partit.

Daniel lui jeta un regard suppliant. Il ne comprenait pourquoi la sorcière agissait ainsi, pourquoi elle partait si brusquement, et il n'arrivait pas à se projeter face aux autres employés. Qu'allait-il dire ? Leur patronne était partie comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

Miss. Jenny ne s'occupa pas une seconde de plus du cas de Daniel et le laissa seul dans son bureau. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait son lieu de travail ainsi mais elle voulait être sûre qu'elle ne manquerait pas de recueillir un témoignage de plus.

Elle claqua la porte du bâtiment de la Gazette du Sorcier et puis transplana jusqu'à la maison de son amie Lizzie. Il était évident que Cécilia y serait. Si miss. Jenny avait vu juste, les deux sœurs devaient être en train de préparer leur départ avant que tout ne tourne au roussi pour elles.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, miss. Jenny s'autorisa un instant pour se recoiffer et vérifier qu'elle était bien habillée, en bref présentable. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était ridicule de faire tout ce cinéma pour se rendre chez ses amies mais elle devait bien admettre que cette situation la rendait nerveuse.

A la fois anxieuse et impatiente, miss. Jenny appuya sur la sonnette et attendit qu'on ne lui ouvre la porte. Ce fut Lizzie qui entrouvrit simplement la porte pour jeter un œil suspect sur son amie. _*Cette fois, j'en suis sûre. Elles cachent quelque chose.* _Devina-t-elle.

« Euh… salut Lizzie ! Je… je pourrais te…

_Non, coupa-t-elle. Je… Je suis occupée en ce moment, désolé. »

Miss. Jenny bloqua la porte avec son pied et adressa un sourire d'excuse à son amie qui semblait terrifiée par ce geste. Apparemment, elle craignait quelque chose.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer c'est urgent.

_Non… Jen, va-t-en, s'il te plaît.

_Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de soi-disant sang pur ! »

A ces mots, Lizzie se figea sur place. Elle sembla un instant hésiter entre nier cette affirmation ou la menacer pour la faire taire. Finalement, elle sembla se souvenir que miss. Jenny était son amie et lui ouvrit la porte en grand.

Comme miss. Jenny l'avait pensé, Lizzie et son fiancé Henry étaient en train de prévoir « un voyage » et commençaient à faire leurs valises. Lizzie jeta un regard soupçonneux à son amie tout en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Elle disparut dans la pièce voisine. Miss. Jenny entendit des voix s'élevées comme s'ils se disputaient. Mal à l'aise, la sorcière observa autour d'elle les cartons d'emballage et la pièce presque vide qui l'entourait.

Lizzie revint avec Henry et Cécilia qui paraissait être la plus méfiante de tous. Henry avait sa baguette en main, ce que miss. Jenny prit pour une assurance de leur part. Ils n'avaient pas confiance. Seule Lizzie semblait être partagée entre sa méfiance et son amitié pour la sorcière. Miss. Jenny la remercia mentalement avant de se forcer un sourire pour les deux autres.

« Comment tu as su ? Demanda en première Cécilia qui ne paraissait pas vouloir être amical.

_Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent, les gens parlent que vous avez des problèmes avec vos papiers d'identité, vous étiez des clientes d'Ewan Perks qui distribuait de faux papiers… Je pense que ça suffit pour que je puisse émettre quelques hypothèses, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Et pourquoi tu es venue ? L'interrogea Henry qui serrait toujours sa baguette dans sa main.

_J'écris un article pour que les sorciers se rendent compte de ce que vous vivez au quotidien. Je recueille des témoignages pour m'appuyer sur des faits réels et ainsi montrer aux sorciers qu'ils ne doivent pas simplement accepter ce qui se passe. Je veux susciter une nouvelle idée dans leur esprit, et peut-être une forme de courage pour résister, se rebeller. Du coup… j'aurais aimé avoir votre témoignage.

_C'est tout ? S'étonna Lizzie en échangeant un regard avec les deux autres.

_Trop beau pour être vrai… Grinça Henry.

_C'est étrange, en effet, lui accorda Cécilia de plus en plus méfiante.

_Cécilia… Souffla miss. Jenny outrée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire avec ça ? Je change les noms, mais oui je vais le publier. Pas dans la Gazette du Sorcier, je pense à un autre journal en ce moment. Mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je vais aller trouver mon sombre idiot de cousin Cameron pour lui dire que vous partez en voyage ? »

Cécilia jeta un regard noir à miss. Jenny. Visiblement elle ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on puisse découvrir ses projets. _*Pourtant ils sont bien en vus ! N'importe qui pourrait en venir à cette conclusion : vous fuyez quelque chose tous les trois. Et quand on sait ce qu'on raconte sur vous… on n'a pas trop de mal à deviner ce que vous fuyez. Ça se comprend, personne n'a envie de finir à Azkaban.* _

« Je suis juste venue pour avoir un témoignage et après je rentre et j'écris. Si vous ne voulez pas, dites-le moi tout simplement et je repartirais comme si de rien n'était. J'ai déjà recueilli plusieurs témoignages et aucune de ces personnes n'a encore eu de problèmes à cause de moi. Je pense simplement qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour que la société se bouge, reprenne espoir, puise en elle du courage, et… La semaine dernière, Harry Potter a fait embraser l'esprit de toute la société. Tout le monde espère en lui, il suffit juste d'une étincelle pour que ça s'enflamme. »

Lizzie hochait la tête tandis que Cécilia semblait hésiter. Henry restait toujours sur la défensive avec sa baguette mais miss. Jenny se préoccupait surtout des réactions de ses deux amies. Les sœurs échangèrent un regard.

« Tu changes les noms, c'est ça ? L'interrogea Cécilia.

_Oui, je change tout ce qui est susceptible de vous trahir. Je demande simplement un témoignage. »

Elles échangèrent encore une fois un regard.

« D'accord. » Décida Cécilia.

Miss. Jenny sentit la tension de ses épaules s'évacuer. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle était devenue raide. Lizzie et Cécilia lui indiquèrent où s'installer. Miss. Jenny commença à sortir son bloc note et sa plume. Henry restait en retrait, sa baguette toujours à la main. Avec un sourire amusé, miss. Jenny lui dit :

« Ce serait pas mal si vous témoignez, Henry. Comme ça, on aurait un autre point de vue. Est-ce que vous le saviez depuis le début ? Comment avez-vous réagi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé sur le moment ? Dans quelles circonstances cela s'est passé ? Etc. Ce serait intéressant d'entendre votre voix. »

Il hocha timidement la tête, sans oser répondre, et gardant toujours fermement sa baguette à la main. Miss. Jenny observa sa plume suspendue qui attendait pour écrire.

« Alors, commençons par… votre histoire, hein ? Demanda miss. Jenny alors que la plume se mettait au travail.

_Eh bien… Soupira Lizzie. Notre père était un sorcier, et notre mère une moldue. Notre père savait que ce n'était jamais très bon d'être l'enfant d'un moldu dans le monde de la sorcellerie. A son époque, le mouvement anti-moldu était déjà très présent avec la première guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, évidemment. Ma mère restait à la maison, soi-disant malade, et nous… et bien… on ne devait rien dire.

_Vous étiez donc dans la complicité ? Vous saviez ce qui se passait ?

_Euh… on savait mais on ne comprenait pas forcément toutes les décisions que nos parents prenaient, avoua Lizzie. C'était assez bizarre. On était un peu oppressé tout le temps par nos amis qui nous posaient des questions auxquels on ne pouvait pas répondre. »

Un sourire effleura un instant les lèvres de miss. Jenny au souvenir de leurs années Poudlard. Elle se souvenait encore des deux sœurs « bizarres » comme on les appelait.

« Et votre mère, elle vivait ça comment ?

_Euh… on ne se souvient pas, répondit Cécilia. Je crois que ce style de vie ne la gênait pas du moment qu'elle savait que ça nous permettait d'être en sécurité, mais… je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir.

_Oui, ça fait déjà huit ans… » Marmonna miss. Jenny qui se rappelait encore de l'enterrement.

* * *

Stephie et Eléa étaient encore en train de se raconter leur semaine dans ce même bar où elles se retrouvaient tous les samedis. Comme toujours, elles prenaient la même boisson, et elles étaient toujours heureuses de se retrouver. Le gérant du bar venait même de leur offrir les cacahuètes pour leur fidélité. Elles le remercièrent et puis se remirent à se raconter leur semaine en gloussant.

En sortant du bar, Stephie rentrait avec Eléa comme d'habitude pour prendre le réseau de cheminés chez son amie. Sur le bref chemin, Stephie demanda plus sérieusement :

« Au fait, toi ça va ? Avec l'arrestation de ton père… ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

Eléa haussa les épaules, indécise. Elle ne savait si elle allait bien ou pas. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait aller bien ou non. La jeune fille hésita encore avant de répondre :

« Moui… je peux compter sur Keina.

_Ouais, c'est ce qui compte que vous puissiez compter l'une sur l'autre.

_Mouais. »

Eléa hocha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant l'appartement des sœurs.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un en tout cas, je suis là. » Lui dit Stephie.

Eléa hésita encore un instant et puis se tourna vers Stephie au lieu de taper le code pour entrer.

« En fait, viens on va marcher encore un peu. »

Stephie arqua un sourcil, mi inquiète, mi curieuse mais suivit son amie tout de même. Eléa devinait sans mal les centaines de questions qui devaient tournoyer dans la tête de son amie. Mais Eléa avait encore plus de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa propre tête. Elles tourbillonnaient tellement vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les formuler entièrement. C'était assez étrange ce qu'elle vivait. Elle se sentait compressée comme une chemise que l'on essorait. Elle avait envie de pleurer à chaque moment, elle voulait s'enfuir dès qu'elle croisait le regard de quelqu'un, et pourtant elle avait envie de faire quelque chose pour améliorer sa situation. Mais elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Alors Eléa avait décidé de libérer sa conscience pour se soulager un peu et s'autoriser à partager ce poids avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas mais elle savait qu'elle avait envie de parler avec Stephie.

Stephie était son amie, sa meilleure amie depuis le début de leurs années à Poudlard. Eléa savait que Keina ne lui faisait pas confiance mais après tout Eléa pouvait faire ses propres choix toute seule. _*J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis majeure maintenant, je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule. Keina n'est plus obligée de me protéger contre le monde entier. Et puis il faut que Stephie sache… j'en ai marre de dire à tout le monde que je suis la fille d'Ewan Perks alors qu'au fond je rêve de dire que mes parents ont été assassinés par des abrutis qui ne supportent pas les moldus ! Au moins, ça montrerait jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller. Ce sont de grands malades ces gens… Je veux que Stephie le voie !* _

« Eléa tu me fais peur… Avoua Stephie pour mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé. Aller quoi, tu comptes l'aider à s'échapper d'Azkaban ? »

Au nom de la prison, Eléa tressaillit. Elle ne savait même pas si Ewan était encore là-bas ou s'il était… _*Bref, il faut positiver. Je suis toujours avec Keina et… je m'apprête peut-être à faire une erreur mais… J'ai envie de faire confiance à Stephie. Elle le mérite, et j'ai besoin de lui faire confiance.* _

Eléa s'avouait enfin que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était plus une nécessité qu'un élan de courage. Elle n'avait pas en tête de faire bouger le monde, c'était plus la nécessité de partager son secret. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un pour soulager sa conscience. Toute cette tension qui s'accumulait de jour en jour finirait par l'achever un jour si elle n'avait personne avec qui la partager.

« Stephie, je te demande de ne pas t'enfuir en courant ni d'appeler St Mangouste, hein. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… enfin c'est primordial pour moi que tu le saches. »

Stephie arqua de nouveau un sourcil, mi inquiète, mi intriguée. Eléa savait très bien que ce qu'elle racontait était fou. Son histoire entière était folle ! Sa vie était un mensonge, elle vivait dans le mensonge tous les jours en plus de la peur.

« En fait… piouf ! C'est dur à dire… je… Ewan n'est pas mon père, il… »

Les yeux de Stephie s'écarquillèrent instantanément. Elle resta béate devant la jeune asiatique qui secouait nerveusement sa jambe droite. _*Bon, oui c'est complètement taré comme histoire, elle va s'enfuir en courant. Ou alors elle ne va rien comprendre, ça aussi ce serait possible.* _

« Il nous a adopté, Keina et moi, après la mort de nos parents. C'était il y a longtemps, ils ont été assassinés par des sorciers qui ne supportaient pas les moldus. Tu vois, mes parents étaient des moldus et… Oui, je suis née de deux parents moldus. Ewan nous a emmené avec lui en nous faisant passer pour ses filles. »

Stephie prit un grand bol d'air avant de secouer la tête comme si elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que son amie racontait et puis accéléra le pas. Eléa accéléra aussi. Son cœur faisait de grands bons tant elle avait peur de perdre son amie. Elle avait plus peur de la perdre que de se faire arrêter par les autorités.

« Tu me dis ça maintenant ! S'énerva Stephie en continuant à accélérer. On se connaît depuis des années… et tu me dis ça aujourd'hui ! Non mais je rêve… Et dire qu'il y avait des gens qui pensaient que vous étiez des Sang Impur ! Cracha-t-elle en jetant un regard accusateur à Eléa. Ils avaient raison finalement… Et moi je vous ai défendu ! Une idiote… je suis une idiote. Bien sûr que tu n'es pas la fille d'Ewan ! Qui pourrait croire à cette histoire débile !? Il n'y a que moi, bien sûr… Pff ! Je me fais pitié d'avoir cru que…

_Eh ! Stephie, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je ne pouvais pas mais… écoute-moi Stephie !

_Non ! Ta sœur et toi vous êtes deux pauvres cinglés ! On l'aurait découvert un jour ou l'autre que vous êtes de sang impur…

_Stephie… Soupira Eléa. Tu entends ce que tu me dis ?

_Oui ! Tu es de sang impur ! Maintenant laisse-moi, je ne veux plus rien savoir !

_Stephie, je t'en prie… Stephie, je t'en supplie ! Ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas balayer toutes ces années juste pour ça quand même !? »

Stephie se retourna prête à répondre et puis se ravisa. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête, et puis s'éloigna en marche arrière pour observer encore la jeune asiatique. Celle-ci tentait de retenir son amie en s'approchant à petits pas. Elle espérait vainement que Stephie allait se raisonner d'elle-même. Mais Stephie finit par tourner à une rue adjacente. Eléa cessa de la poursuivre pour s'adosser contre une façade et regarda ses pieds.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. C'était trop dégoûtant ! Elle n'arriva même pas à savoir si elle s'en voulait, si elle était en colère contre Stephie, si elle était triste, ou juste dégoûtée. Eléa ravala ses larmes pour rentrer jusqu'à son appartement. Sur le chemin, elle avait l'horrible sensation que les sorciers la regardaient tous. Il lui semblait qu'ils savaient. Leurs regards lui disaient qu'elle était une ignoble créature au sang infecte, une erreur de la nature.

Quand Eléa referma la porte de leur appartement, elle s'effondra de colère, de dégoût, et de tristesse. En fait, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait : tout à la fois. C'était pire que si elle n'avait ressenti que de la tristesse. Ça faisait bien plus mal, c'était bien plus insupportable.

« Eléa, retire tes chaussures ! Lui ordonna Keina dans la cuisine en entendant les pas de sa sœur. Les chaussures à l'entrée, tu te souviens !? »

Eléa se précipita dans les bras de sa grande sœur qui fut prise par surprise. Inquiète, elle caressa un instant les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de lui demander sur un ton alarmant :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Eléa releva ses yeux humides vers sa sœur et quand elle croisa son regard, elle s'effondra à nouveau. De plus en plus inquiète, Keina tira une chaise pour inviter sa sœur à s'asseoir. Une fois assises, Keina posa une main sur celle d'Eléa et lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Je te demande pardon… Parvint à peine à dire Eléa à travers sa respiration saccadée. Tu avais raison… tu avais raison pour Stephie. »

A l'évocation de la jeune fille, Keina sursauta et devint soudainement méfiante. D'un ton nettement plus sec, elle redemanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Eléa, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Eléa ne voyait plus la pièce tant ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir en faisant ses propres choix et finalement… elle se trouvait tellement ridicule en ce moment. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour arrêter de sangloter. Keina la prit alors par les épaules pour la secouer et lui demanda encore une fois sur un ton terrorisé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

_Je lui ai tout dit… » Avoua Eléa dans un souffle.

Le visage de Keina se décomposa à l'instant même où Eléa finit sa phrase. Ni une ni deux, la sorcière fut debout et se précipita dans les deux chambres pour en ressortir des sacs à dos. Elle ouvrit les placards en grand et rempli un à un les sacs en vêtements. Sitôt après, elle accourut jusque dans la salle de bain et prit tous les médicaments, trousse de premiers soins, etc. Elle fourra le tout dans les sacs et puis revint dans la cuisine pour ouvrir en grand les placards à la recherche de nourriture transportable.

Eléa tremblait sur sa chaise. Elle savait ce qui se passait mais ne comprenait pas. Elle restait assise, tremblante, et regardait sa sœur faire des allers et retours pour remplir les deux sacs qui servaient habituellement pour leurs randonnées avec Ewan. Keina jeta au passage un regard noir à sa sœur avant de refermer d'un coup sec les deux sacs et d'en jeter un sur sa sœur qui sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_On part, évidemment ! Maintenant que tu as tout raconté à cette balance de Stephie, ils vont venir nous chercher ! »

Elle se précipita dans le salon, prit un vase et le balança à travers la pièce. Il se fracassa au sol et laissa s'étaler toute l'eau contenu avec les fleurs. Puis Keina prit plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque qu'elle jeta à travers la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Eléa effondrée devant ce spectacle.

_Si quelqu'un de censé vient ici, il croira à une agression. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous élimine en secret au milieu de nulle part. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que cette mise en scène permettra aux autres de savoir que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. »

Elle jeta à nouveau un regard noir à sa sœur qui pleurait encore. Keina continua son manège et jeta à travers la pièce tout ce qui était en verre et autres objets capables de prouver qu'elles s'étaient défendues pendant l'agression.

Eléa vit tout son monde s'écrouler devant elle alors que sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus. Le salon où elle avait passé tant de soirée à veiller tard… il ressemblait désormais à un champ de bataille. Keina qui était habituellement sa grande sœur protectrice la regardait comme une traitresse.

« Ce n'est plus le moment de pleurer, Eléa, lui fit-elle remarquer. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ? Assume maintenant ce que tu as fait et arrête de pleurer ! »

Keina agrippa ensuite le bras de sa sœur qui la regarda avec étonnement entre ses larmes.

« On transplane. » Expliqua sèchement Keina avant de s'exécuter.


End file.
